Real Love
by Smith39440
Summary: Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant have been married a year. Now that Fitz has been elected Governor and they are expecting a baby, they are starting a new chapter of their lives. Now they are experiencing REAL LOVE! This is the sequel to First Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hey guys here is the sequel to First Love. I hope you enjoy it happy reading!**

Real Love

"Sir, Repeat after me, I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III…."

"I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, do solemnly swear and affirm, that I will faithfully and impartially discharge and perform all the duties incumbent on me as: according to the best of my abilities and understanding, agreeably, to the rules and regulations of the constitution, and the laws of this commonwealth - So help me,** God.**"

Fitzgerald Grant stood on the south portico of the state Capitol building with his left hand on a bible that was being held by his wife, Olivia Grant, and officially took the Oath of Office to become the Governor of the State of Massachusetts. With his right hand raised, he repeated the oath after the chief justice of the State Supreme Court.

Once he had finished his oath, he leaned and kissed his wife. She whispered to him, "I am so proud of you."

During his inaugural address, he emphasized the need for bipartisanship and a goal of working with congress to make some good changes that would benefit every citizen. He also promised to work hard at doing the job that he was elected to do. He joked that one of the first changes he will make is to put a nursery in the Governor's Mansion.

Olivia was officially 4 months pregnant and starting to show a little. Most of her morning sickness was gone. She wasn't as tired as she usually was. Today she watched proudly as her husband became Governor of Massachusetts.

Later that night, they had to attend an Inaugural Ball in their honor. A limo came and picked them up from the mansion to take them to the historic Fairmont Copley Plaza. Once they were comfortable in the car, the driver drove off. Brian, Fitz's bodyguard, rode up front with the driver so that Liv and Fitz could have some privacy.

Fitz looked at a nervous Liv and smiled. He took her hand, "You look beautiful, Mrs. Grant."

His smile help loosen some of her tension, "Well, Governor, you look handsome in that tux."

"Ooh, I love how you say that."

"What?"

"_Governor_. You make it sound super sexy."

"Well, I will show you super sexy later, _Governor_." They laughed a little.

"So how are you and Baby Grant feeling today?"

She frowned a bit, "Honestly, exhausted and excited. It is kind of weird. I just have to get used to the spotlight and all of this attention."

He kissed her hand, "I promise that I will never be too busy for you. If you need anything, I will drop everything that I am doing to come to you. You and this baby are the most important people in my life."

"I know baby. That's why I love you so much. I know that I can count on you no matter what happens."

"You are damn straight."

She smiled and stared into her husband's eyes. She turned and leaned back against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I have a surprise for you when we get to the dance."

Sounding curious, "Okay. What kind of surprise?"

"Well, we never had a first dance at our wedding. So tonight we will publicly have a first dance as Governor and wife as well as husband and wife right?"

She replied slowly, "Rrriiiggghhhttt." He really wasn't saying anything that she didn't already know. She was still waiting to hear about the surprise.

"Okay, well I personally picked out the song for us to dance to. It makes me think of us and our relationship. I thought it fit us perfectly."

She sat up and looked at him strangely, "Fitz, what are you talking about? What song did you pick for us?"

He sighed, "Okay, remember on our first date, you said that I had beautiful for eyes. I replied, because they are looking at you."

She remembered, "Yes and I said that you were running game because you used a line from that Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson song."

"Right. Well truth be told, I wasn't running game. I was serious and sincere. I had never heard that song before. So that day you weren't speaking to me at the beach house, I found the song online that you were talking about and listened to it all day."

"Okay, Fitz. What does that have to do with tonight?"

He smiled, "Well, it turns out that Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson also sang another song together."

She smiled, "Really? What is the name of the song?"

He realized that she didn't know the song, "Oh snap. I know something that you don't know. I need to write this one down because Olivia Grant knows all."

She punched him in the arm, "I do not."

He smiled, "Well baby, you will just have to be surprised because I am going to enjoy tonight. I get to show off my beautiful wife and that makes me a very happy man."

She leaned and planted her lips on his. Both of their lips parted slightly to allow tongue access. She ran her fingers through his hair as their kiss got deeper and deeper. He roamed his hands and fingers up and down her body. He was moving his hand under her dress when he realized the partition was still down. He pulled back from her so that he could gather himself and stop his erection from getting out of hand.

She was confused by his actions until he pointed towards the front and she noticed the partition was down as well. They both straighten themselves up and Fitz held his wife until they pulled up at the Inaugural Ball.

They received a standing ovation as they entered the ballroom. Liv felt like a princess going to a special dance with her prince charming. She and Fitz worked the room but he always managed not be too far from her. She finally made her way to their table where her parents, Joan, Nana, Cyrus and James were waiting. She hugged and kissed everyone.

Nana whispered in her ear, "Ya'll had sex in the car didn't you?"

Liv whispered back, "No, the partition was down."

"That's when you tell that driver to raise the partition like Beyoncé."

Liv looked at Nana, "Nana you are a freak."

"I turned a few tricks in my day."

Liv walking away, "Nana that's more than I needed to know about you."

"Nothing is wrong with pleasing your man."

After making her way around the table, she took her seat as Fitz made his way to the stage. Fitz waited until everyone in the room had taken their seats and he had their attention.

"Good Evening Everyone. I want to personally thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with my wife and me. Normally I would get up here and make a speech about what my role would be like as governor but you all heard that in my inaugural address this morning. Tonight, I want to talk about how thankful I am to have my beautiful wife by my side." He motioned towards Liv and all eyes were on her.

"Olivia Grant is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would not be up here as your governor if it was not for her and the love that she has for me. Last year I almost lost her and I almost lost myself as well. She is my life. She is my heart and soul. My love for her is special and my love for her is real. I had never experienced real love until I met this beautiful woman." Liv sat looking at her husband with tears in her eyes. She watched as the love of her life poured his heart and soul out for everyone to know.

He continued, "I picked this song for my wife and I to dance to because I think it explains our love better than I can. We were once two lost souls until we met each other. Now we are in the Governor's Mansion and I would not be here without her. Before I start getting really emotional up here, I would like to ask my beautiful bride to join me in our first inaugural dance as governor and wife." Liv stood and walked to the center of the floor where she met Fitz. He wiped her tears and kissed her on the lips. As the music started playing, Liv put one arm around Fitz's neck and he put one around her waist. Their other hand connected with each other as they slow danced to Whitney Houston and Jermaine Jackson, "Nobody Loves Me Like You Do."

Like a candle burning bright  
Love is glowing in your eyes  
A flame to light our way  
That burns brighter everyday  
But now I have you  
Nobody loves me like you do

Like a leaf upon the wind  
I could find no place to land  
I dreamed the hours away  
And wondered everyday  
Do dreams come true  
Nobody loves me like you do

What if I'd never met you  
Where would I be right now  
Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
You've touched my heart in places that I never even knew  
Cause nobody loves me like you do

I was words without a tune  
I was a song still unsung

A poem with no rhyme  
A dancer out of time  
But now there's you  
Baby, nobody loves me like you do

What if I'd never met you  
Where would I be right now  
Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
You've touched my heart in places that I never even knew  
Cause nobody loves me like you do

All eyes were on them as they slow danced. Fitz spun his wife around the dance floor a while. Once the song was over, Joan and Eli cut in to dance with their children. Liv was an emotional wreck by the time she started dancing with her father.

He handed her his handkerchief, "Are you okay baby?"

"Hormones, dad." She was lying.

"Well, I will say that he is in love with you and I am happy for you. I am happy and proud that you are my daughter. I think you made an excellent choice in your mate even though I opposed it at first. Don't tell him that I said this but he is nothing like his father."

"Wow dad. I will never stop crying if you and Fitz don't stop being so sentimental."

He smiled, "Ok, I will just enjoy our first father/daughter dance. I am really sorry that I was so stupid and stubborn that I missed your wedding."

She smiled back, "You are here now. That is all that matters right?"

"Right!"

They smiled and danced close to Fitz and his mother.

Joan whispered "I am very proud of you son. I am glad that I am able to see the man that you are today."

"Thank you mom. I love you so much. I know that I give Liv a lot of credit but thank you for raising the boy that she helped to turn into a man."

"Well, I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law. She will make a wonderful mother to my grandchild. If that child has her brains and looks mixed with your looks then he or she will be unstoppable."

"I just want it to be healthy."

Joan smiled, "It will be son. Everything will be alright."

Everyone danced the night away. Liv danced with Cyrus, James and few cabinet members. Fitz danced with Maya, Nana and a few female cabinet members. But he saved the last dance of the night for his wife. They danced one last time before leaving the ball.

Walking to the limo, Liv whispered to Brian, "Can you raise the partition please?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am"

They reached the car and the driver opened the back door. They got inside and the driver closed the door. Brian got in the front and raised the partition like he was asked.

Fitz looked at Liv and asked, "What is going on"

She smiled, "I asked Brian for a little privacy so that I can fuck my husband in the back seat on this limo."

Liv hiked up her dress and straddled his lap. "Now where were we earlier?" They started kissing passionately again. Liv moved her hand to Fitz's belt and unbuckled it. She unzipped his pants and freed his erect cock from his pants. In between their kisses she said "Looks like someone is happy to see me."

"Always," he replied. He moved his hands up her thigh to her butt. He noticed something was missing. He started kissing her neck, "Um Livvie, sweetie, where are your panties?"

She moaned as he inserted a finger in her core. "In my purse for easier access to my pussy."

He groaned into her neck, "Your pussy? Uh un. This is MY pussy. And I want it now."

He removed his hand from her core and slid her down on his cock. She moaned with pleasure, "Oh God, Fitz. You turn me on."

"Oh baby, you are so wet. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

Their pace started slow and quickly became faster and rougher. Liv matched Fitz's thrust as he went deeper and deeper inside of her. She tried not to moan or scream loudly but that was easier said than done. Fitz wanted her to scream. He wasn't going to stop her from screaming. He loved his wife and loved making love to her. He didn't care who knew that he loved to please his wife.

"Whose pussy is this Livvie?"

She whispered, "Yours."

"I can't hear you."

"It's all yours, _Governor_."

That word sent him over the edge. He fucked her harder than he had ever before. He was so turned on by his wife that he couldn't control his animalistic lust. Liv was quickly overcome by an orgasm that caused her body to shake uncontrollably. Fitz didn't stop pounding her pussy until he spilled his release into her.

They sat there breathing heavy for a few minutes. Liv grabbed her panties and her father's handkerchief from her purse. She and Fitz cleaned up as best as they could. She put her panties back on and rested against her husband.

"THAT. WAS. AHH-MAZING!" She said to him.

He smiled, "No baby, you are amazing." He kissed her on the cheek, "I love you so much. I now know what real love is and this is it."

She smiled, "This is real love."

He repeated, "This is real love."

They finally pulled up to the Governor's Mansion. The driver opened the door and they got out the car.

Brian tipped his head to her, "Good night, Mrs. Grant."

She smiled at him cause she knew that he heard her in the back, "Indeed, Brian, it was a great night. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Governor Grant."

Fitz smiled, "Good night, Brian. See you tomorrow."

After a long day, they went inside and call it a night. Tomorrow was the start of a new and wonderful adventure.

* * *

**Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. They are beginning their new lives and i can't wait to share the rest with you.  
**

**I wasn't going to update this story until tomorrow but my husband gave me the evening off after the kids' soccer games so good news for you. I look forward to your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys. Here is Chapter 2. I appreciate you sticking around with me. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2

Living in the Governor's Mansion was different than living in their home. The mansion had three floors. The basement housed the kitchen, laundry room and other domesticated areas. The first floor had the Grand Foyer and the Back Stair Hall when first entering. To the right, there was the Gold Parlor. Next to it was State Dining Room. To the left of the foyer was the Front Rose Parlor; next to it was Back Rose Parlor. The second floor had four bedrooms. In front of the Second Floor Back Stair Hall, above the Foyer, was the Second Floor Sitting Hall. To the left were the Green Bedroom and the Cream Bedroom. To the right of the Stair Hall were the Pumpkin Bedroom and the Gold Bedroom which was Olivia and Fitz's master bedroom. It was the biggest bedroom in the house decorated in Roman Style and Décor with the big columns. It was a room designed for a ruler.

Liv rolled over and squeezed her husband, "Good morning, Governor."

He smiled when he heard her voice, "Good Morning, Mrs. Governor Grant."

She laughed, "What the hell kind of title is that?"

"Would you prefer me to call you ma'am like everyone else?"

"Oh God no, _Mrs. Grant_ will do just fine. I have always loved that name. My husband gave me his name. To me, that is the greatest gift he could have ever given me."

He touched her stomach, "This and you are my greatest gifts. You make me so happy. I love you so much. I can't wait till we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well you will just have to wait until later this week. The doctor will do the ultrasound then and we will know."

He looked into her eyes "Is it weird that I am more excited about that than my first day as Governor?"

She touched his cheeks, "It just means that your family comes first to you." She pulled him to her for a kiss. It was a slow and delicate kiss. She pulled him on top of her as she ran her fingers through his hair. As the kiss got deeper and deeper, his erection got harder and harder. Why was she wearing clothes? Normally at home, she would be naked by now. He was about to take off her shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Good Morning Governor! It's time to rise and shine. Your day is waiting."

"Uh Cyrus" he whispered. Cyrus had quit his job at Harvard to be Fitz's chief of staff. Fitz felt like he owed him that much after all the work he put into getting him elected plus he was a mentor to Liv. He yelled at him, "Cyrus, you always have perfect timing."

"Sir, may I enter or do you need a few minutes to finish having sex with your wife."

Liv looked at Fitz, "I am going to kill him if the staff heard that." Fitz climbed off of Olivia and got out of the bed. He put on his house robe and opened the door.

"Good morning Cyrus," He motioned for him to enter. "It is always a pleasure to see you."

He walked in "Good morning, Fitz. Good morning, Liv. How are we doing on this beautiful and wonderful morning?"

"We are fine, Cy. No need to ask how you are. You seem to be in a very chipper mood."

"Power is my drug, sir. We have the power to change the world. So let's get to it."

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, "That's fine Cyrus but it is 6 am. Can I at least eat some breakfast before I start my day?"

Liv sat up and rub his back, "What do you want me to cook for you babe?"

He looked at her and noticed that she was wearing his Navy t-shirt and a pair of his shorts. She was sexy as hell. He wanted her right now.

Cyrus interrupted his thoughts, "Liv, you are the Governor's wife now. Your days of cooking are over. Pretend like you are staying at the grandest hotel with the best room service for the next four years. If you or Fitz want something to eat then you just call down to the kitchen and they will bring it up to you."

It hadn't completely dawned on Fitz and Liv how differently their lives would change. Liv would miss her mornings of watching Fitz in the kitchen in his pajama pants without a shirt cooking her breakfast. She loved the image of him in the kitchen and now she won't see that for a while.

There was another knock at the door. Cyrus answered the door. A short black haired white woman entered the room. "Liv, this is Chelsea. She is your personal Chief of Staff. She will handle your schedule as well as doctor's appointments and whatever else you need. She will also have a copy of Fitz's schedule and I will have a copy of your schedule for Fitz. She is your right hand person."

Liv and Chelsea made eye contact, she gave a slight bow, "Mrs. Grant, it's a pleasure to be at your service."

Liv climbed out of bed from behind Fitz. She walked over to Chelsea and shook her hand, "Thank you for being a part of the Grant Team. I am sure that we are lucky to have you."

Liv sat back down by Fitz on the edge of the bed. Fitz felt the need to make a statement, "I know that you guys work for us and maintain our schedules but at no point am I ever too busy for my wife and child. If she or the baby wants to see me then you will make it happen. My family always comes first. I want everyone else to understand that as well, my family comes first."

Cyrus and Chelsea nodded in understanding.

"Good, now we will call down to the kitchen for some breakfast. I will change my clothes, make love to my beautiful pregnant wife and meet you in my office in an hour."

Liv felt embarrassed and turned on by his statement. Cyrus and Chelsea left. Liv called down for breakfast. She and Fitz made love in the shower and she helped her husband get started with his day.

X X

Cyrus waited outside of Fitz's office in the Back Rose Parlor for his arrival. He arrived 15 minutes later than he had planned. He walked in with a big smile on his face. He made eye contact with Cyrus.

"I swear that rabbits have less sex than the two of you."

"Yeah but I can't help that I love my wife so much that it's hard for me to keep my hands off of her."

"Great, that's what every teacher wants to hear about their star student." Cyrus motioned him to his secretary that was standing up behind the desk.

"This is Lauren, your administrative assistant. Lauren is very good at her job. She served under the last governor and we decided to keep her on after the great reviews that I got about her."

Fitz shook Lauren's hand. "Please to meet you Governor."

"Same here Lauren. I want you to know that I happy to have you working for our administration. I do have one thing that is important and I am letting everyone know this on the first day so that we will have no issues. I don't care how busy I am, if my wife or child needs to see me then you will clear my schedule or give me a message and I will clear my office. My family always comes first."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Fitz went into his office and looked around. He saw the great seal of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and reality finally hit him. "I am the Governor."

Cyrus smiled, "You sir are the Governor."

X X

Liv walked around the mansion with Chelsea meeting all of the staff and servants. They were discussing housekeeping duties and other domestic things. They explained the state dinners and other formal governmental events that would take place in the mansion. After everything was explained, Chelsea looked at Olivia and asked, "Are there any questions?"

A normal person would be overwhelmed by all of this knowledge but Liv was not a normal person. She was not your typical Governor's wife. She was a Harvard Graduate which meant she was highly educated.

"Chelsea, how much money do the taxpayers pay to keep this house staffed 24 hours?"

Chelsea was confused, "Ma'am, I don't understand the question."

"Chelsea, my husband took office to give the taxpayers a break and cut government expenses. I think the cutting should start here at home first."

"Yes, ma'am, what do you suggest?"

"All staff members, except for necessary personnel only, are to be released no later than 10 pm."

"And when would their work day start?"

"5 am."

"Yes, ma'am. I will notify the staff. This of course has to be cleared by the Governor but that shouldn't be a problem, ma'am."

Olivia sighed, "Please stop calling me ma'am. My name is Olivia or Liv. I am only 25 years old. I am the youngest Governor's wife. My Husband is the youngest Governor. We would prefer that people that work closely with us on a daily basis call us by our names. If that's alright with you, Chelsea."

"Yes, ma-. I mean Olivia. No problem."

"Good. Now what is on my schedule for today?"

"You and the Governor have a few joint appearances and public outings. Then later tonight you have a joint counseling session with your therapist, Dr. Anderson."

Liv looked her strangely, "So that is on my schedule."

"Don't worry, ma-, Olivia. That part is private. No one knows but Cyrus and me. Not even Lauren, the Governor's secretary, knows about your counseling. Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled nervously.

Chelsea touched her hand, "It's okay to trust people sometimes."

"Yeah, I know." Liv felt herself getting emotional. "Could you do me a favor and check on my mother-in-law for me in the Cream Bedroom? Make sure that she gets some breakfast and that she is ok. I need to make a phone call."

"Sure, no problem." Chelsea walked off toward Joan's Room.

Liv took out her cellphone and made a call. "Hey Nana."

"Hey, Sugar plum. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I am just trying my best to get used to everything around here. This is so new to me. I don't know if I can do it."

"Now you know that Nana would never lie to you. You can do anything you put your mind and heart to. You and Fitz are going to do great. So what's really the problem?"

"I am just not used to everyone knowing our business. No one other than you knew that we were going to a counselor and now my chief of staff knows. I am just not used to that. What if they think that I am crazy or something?"

"First of all, there is nothing crazy about admitting that you need help. Secondly, you are living in a different world and your privacy can still be yours within limits. Thirdly, trust her to keep your secrets as well."

"What if she doesn't?"  
"Then you better believe that Nana will be on the next train to whomp her ass cause Nana don't play when it comes to her baby."

Liv laughed, "I know Nana. You are the best."

"That's right baby. They don't want Nana to go gangsta on them, honey. I am the original South Side!" Nana laughed at her own silliness. She finally stopped joking, "Liv just trust your gut. It will never steer you wrong."

"Love you, Nana."

"Love you, Livvie."

X X

Liv and Fitz walked into their counselor's office through the back door. Brian made sure the building was secure and safe before they entered. Dr. Anderson met them at the door and motioned for them to enter.

Liv and Fitz sat on the couch next to each other and the doctor sat across from them.

"So, last time we talked was just after the election and now that you have moved in, how are things going for you guys."

They looked at each other and Fitz responded first, "It's going okay for me. I can't really speak for my wife."

Liv spoke, "It is going. It is a transition. I am not used to having all these servants, staffers and people watching my every move. I am used to some level of privacy but that level is gone. So I am in a transition period but I love my husband. I am proud that he won this opportunity to make some changes in the world." She looked at Fitz and smiled.

Dr. Anderson wrote something down, "How are the nightmares now, Olivia?"

She sighed, "They are few and far between. I don't have them as much as I used to."

"Liv, when you were shot, you said that you really didn't think, you just reacted." Liv nodded her head, "You have studied psychology so you know about fight or flight. Diving in front of that bullet was your body's way of fighting the fear rather than running away. Your nightmares are an example of your ability to over-think every situation. You can see the good, the bad and the ugly in everything. But for the first time, you were in the middle of a hostile situation. Deep down, you are a fighter. You weren't thinking about the consequences or the fact that you could die. You are a fighter. So I urge you to fight back against your dreams. Don't let fear control you know. Don't let the fear of the unknown stop you from doing anything."

Liv smiled and felt a sense of relief take over her body.

Dr. Anderson asked a simple but loaded question, "What are you afraid of, Olivia?"

Liv felt the tears swelling up in her eyes. Fitz held her hands as they started to shake, she took a deep breath, "Death."

"Please elaborate."

"I am afraid of dying. I am afraid of my husband dying. I don't want to lose him and I don't ever want to hear him like I did when he almost lost me."

Fitz eyes got wide as she realized what she was talking about, "You heard me talking to you in the coma."

She sniffed as a few tears ran down her face, "Yeah, I heard you. I heard everyone."

He pulled her into his arms as she cried a little. She had never told him that she heard him. This was a special moment in their relationship. "Oh baby, I love you so much."

The rest of the session was spent discussing their feelings. Liv got very emotional describing her near death experience. When she was laying on the floor of the library bleeding to death, the only person she could think of was Fitz.

"Your face saved me. You saved me, Fitz. You are my world. I don't ever want to leave you. Last night you poured your heart out to me but the truth is, I wouldn't be me without you. Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"You will always be my amazing Livvie."

**I** hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be updated soon. I look forward to your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. I know that this is a short chapter but it was important and very fun to write. I wanted to give you a little something before tonight's episode. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3

"So what is on my agenda for my first 100 days?" Fitz was meeting with Cyrus and a few of his cabinet members in his office. He had only been Governor for a few days but he was ready to get down to business.

Cy controlled much of the meeting, "Well sir, our major export is paper and our major import is beer. That has worked well for the state so far but we need to tap into some other resources as well to capitalize on our import and export businesses. Also, we have the Boston Marathon coming up soon. As the new governor, I have entered you in the marathon. It will be great optics for you and state. The mayor has agreed to run with you. As a former navy man it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Cyrus, I really hate running."

"It'll look great sir. Besides your pregnant wife will be waiting for you at the finish line with a banner that says, 'Boston Strong.' It will be beautiful and majestic sir. Also you will have the governors meeting in DC when all of the governors have a luncheon with the president. It will be great."

Everyone in the room kind of chuckled at Cyrus's enthusiasm. He was in 'hog heaven' as Nana would say. This was his type of environment. He thrived in these situations.

Cyrus took a somber tone, "Sir, we need to talk about the possible blizzard that may be heading in our directions. If the weather projections are correct, it should be here in the next few days."

Fitz took a deep breath, "We will keep an eye on it and issue a state of emergency when the time comes. I will issue a statement urging all motorists to stay off the roads to prevent fatalities. We will tackle this head-on."

"Excellent sir."

There was a knock at the door.

Cyrus walked over and opened the door to find Liv standing at the door. She was kind of nervous that she was interrupting something very important but Lauren urged her to knock on the door.

Fitz stood up, "Everyone, you remember my beautiful wife Olivia."

Everyone shook their heads and murmured "Hello, Ma'am." Fitz gave Cyrus a look.

Cyrus said "Ok, everyone that's enough for right now. We will pick this up and continue another time. Let's give the Governor and his wife some privacy."

Everyone grabbed their things and walked past Liv standing in the doorway. She felt like a mother that had come home early and broken up a wild party. After they all left, she closed the door.

"Wow that was weird."

Fitz looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that everything stopped once I walked in the door. I feel weird. I feel like I am distraction or a problem."

He walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist, "You are not a distraction or a problem. You are my wife. You and this baby come first. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. You wanted to talk to me and now I am all ears. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's really small and stupid. I wanted to make sure that you remembered that we have a doctor's appointment today. Chelsea said that it was not on your schedule. I was worried that you may have forgotten."

Fitz smiled and walked to the door. He opened it and asked Lauren, "What does my schedule have for 4 pm?"

Lauren looked at her computer, "Nothing sir. You asked me to keep that time and rest of your day clear because of your wife's doctor appointment."

He smiled at Liv and said, "Thank you, Lauren." He closed the door and walked back to her. "Just because it's not on my schedule, doesn't mean that I forgot. When it comes to you and this baby, I will never forget."

She pulled him into a kiss. She gently sucked his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. In between kisses she said, "You know that we have never christened your office. There is no time like the present, Governor."

Before she could finish her statement, he had already hiked up her dress and started removing her panties. "Baby you ain't said nothing but a word. I want you right here on my desk so that every time I look at it, I can remember you."

She pushed away his desk chair and gently slid on the desk. She opened her legs. She took her index finger and motioned to him, "Come here."

He quickly walked to her diving into her lips. Their tongues wrestled with each other as she unbuckled his pants. She released his erection from his pants. She moaned into his mouth as he entered her slowly but forcibly.

In between kissing her lips and her neck, she moaned softly with pleasure.

"Oh god, Livvie. You are always so wet for me."

"Oh yeah baby. Fuck me!" Fitz's thrusts became harder and more powerful. Since she had started showing, Liv has started liking the rough sex, the rougher the better. She had become insatiable. The harder he fucked her the more she dug her nails into him. He kept pounding and pounding. She moaned into his mouth and body to keep Lauren from hearing what was going on.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked.

His baritone voice was all it took to send her over the edge into a full orgasm. He walls clenched as she felt herself release. When she was done, Fitz pulled out of her and turned her over. He entered her from back.

He pressed his lips to her ear, "That's a good girl, but daddy is not done so hold on."

She gripped the desk for support as he started fucking her harder than before. Her moans were getting so loud that he had to put his hand over her mouth. He gave her the roughness that she liked and wanted. Soon he felt his seed spill into her.

He slowly pulled out of her while reaching into the bottom drawer of his desk and grabbing some baby wipes. He smiled, "I had them just in case."

They laughed as they cleaned themselves up. Liv left his office to return upstairs to take a shower. Fitz took a wash-up in his office bathroom and called Cyrus back to continue their meeting.

X X

Liv laid on the table at Dr. Grayson's office. Fitz stood by her holding hands and making little jokes to keep her from getting nervous. The doctor was doing an ultrasound to determine the sex of the baby. They were looking at the monitor as they heard the baby's heartbeat and look at the physical features that the doctor pointed out.

"Okay, mom and dad are we ready to see what the sex of the baby is?"

They took a deep breath, "Yes we are."

"You are going to be the proud parents of a new baby….."

X X

Liv and Fitz walked back into the mansion with big smiles on their face. They couldn't believe it. It was one thing to know that you were having a baby but now they knew the sex. During the car ride home they finally agreed upon a name for Baby Grant.

Liv's family would be there soon for their first dinner in the mansion. They also wanted to tell them all the sex and name of the baby at one time.

They sat on their bed in their bedroom and stared into each other's eyes. Fitz looked at her smiled, "So this is really real. I am not dreaming. This is real. You are having my baby." He got choked up and started crying. His raw emotions shocked Liv as she hugged her husband. She sat there and held him for a while.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, it was one of the housekeepers, "Your family is here, Ma'am."

"We are on our way."

They composed themselves and went downstairs to greet her family. Joan had made her way to joining them in the foyer. Liv gave them a grand tour of the mansion before they all sat down in the dining hall for dinner.

The housekeepers served them as if it was an official state dinner. It was a special occasion. Liv couldn't stop smiling all night as she and Fitz made constant eye contact with each other.

Nana yelled out, "Oh lord, just tell us what you got going on so you two can stop making googly eyes at each other."

They laughed because Nana was right. They wanted to wait until dessert but they wouldn't make it that long.

They both stood up and put their arms around each other. Fitz cleared his throat, "We went to the doctor today and we know the sex of the baby."

Everyone gasped with excitement. The excitement was more than Nana could take, "Well spill it. Don't have us in suspense any longer."

They agreed that Fitz would announce the sex and Liv would announce the name. "Ok, Dr. Grayson told us that we are having a baby….boy!"

They all yelled with excitement. Everyone took turns hugging Liv and Fitz over this joyous news. Liv finally got their attention, "That's not all we want to tell you. We have decided on his name."

It got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Fitz rubbed her back in support, "Fitz and I wanted a name that had meaning and significance. A part of us wanted to name him Fitzgerald IV but the line of Big Jerry stops here and now. Fitz wanted his son to have a different name and legacy than the one he had. So I thought what better legacy than to name him after the two most important men in my life. So we have decided to name him Elijah Fitzgerald Grant after you and Fitz, daddy."

Eli sat there stone faced as her words finally started to sink in.

"I hope you don't mind daddy."

"Mind? I am very honor that my first born grandchild will be named after me and his father. Thank you for giving me a legacy too." He got back up and hugged Olivia and Fitz again. Liv saw a tear fall from the corner of his eye. It was the first time she had ever seen her father cry. He never got the son that we wanted but now he will have the grandson that he wants. Liv felt good about their decision.

Nana yelled, "This calls for a drink."

Maya looked at her, "Nana, you will drink to anything."

"And yet my glass is empty." They laughed as the wait staff brought everyone something to drink and toast with. Nana stood up, "To Olivia, Fitz and Baby Eli, I hope and pray that he has more brains than his namesake. Cheers."

Everyone was quiet at first but laughed it off because it was Nana being Nana. That night they ate and drank the rest of the night to Baby Eli Grant.

* * *

**WELL there you go. A baby boy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some might not like the name that i chose but I think it went with the story. **

**On a personal note, March 30th is World Bipolar Day. I was diagnosed a few years ago with Bipolar and i want to encourage people to get help. There is nothing wrong with asking for help. Mental Health issues does not mean that you are crazy. We all need help sometimes. You can still lead a healthy and productive lifestyle. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, here is the latest update. Happy Reading!**

Fitz stood in front of the press corps to make a special announcement:  
"According to the National Weather Service in Massachusetts, the state is expected to experience extended frigid temperatures caused by an active blizzard that will be in the area beginning Tuesday and lasting until Friday mid-morning. With the winter weather moving into the state, we are taking precautions to protect the residents of this great state by issuing a State of Emergency, I have directed all state agencies to take necessary actions to be prepared to respond to the anticipated winter conditions including sleet, ice, and snow. We will actively monitor the storm as it begins to move into the state and are prepared to respond to any requested assistance. We are asking that all residents please stay off the roadway unless it is absolutely necessary. Again, I am issuing a State of Emergency. Please take necessary precautions to ride this storm out for the next few days. Questions?!"

Fitz answered questions from the press corps while Liv watched proudly on TV. Her husband looked confident in his decision-making abilities. He looked handsome and sexy in the blue suit that she picked out for him that morning. He said that he would pull on his right ear during every press conference and that would be his 'I Love You' code. He wanted her to know that she was always on his mind.

A reporter asked him, "Are you concerned about the safety of your wife and family during this blizzard?"

Fitz smiled and pulled at his ear, "I am always concerned about my family's safety as well as the residents of this great state. Everyone is important."

Liv turned the TV off when the press conference ended. Chelsea entered her bedroom, "Olivia, your flight for DC leaves tomorrow at noon."

Liv was caught off guard by her words, "My what leaves when? What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"The Governor has arranged for you and his mother to fly to your parents' house to ride out the blizzard there. I assumed he had told you this. He had Lauren call me before he left for the press conference to make the arrangements."

Liv sat stunned for a minute. She was confused about what she was feeling. She said calmly, "Chelsea, could you please tell me when the Governor has made it back home? I need to speak with him immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Chelsea quickly left the room. She didn't like the look in Liv's eyes. She knew that Liv wasn't very happy. Someone was going to pay and by leaving the room, she made sure that it wasn't her.

X X

"Good job sir!" Cyrus was excited about the press conference in the limo with Fitz. "I think you handled that beautifully. You tackled the issue head-on and showed concern for everyone's safety. That was amazing sir."

Fitz became angry, "Cy, I was not putting on a performance. Everything that I displayed up there was genuine raw emotions." There was a pause. "Anyway, do you have the information on Liv's and my mother's flight."

"Yeah, Chelsea emailed me the information. Are you sure that it is wise to make them leave?"

Fitz looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You are protecting them. It's like you are living a double standard life. You are asking residents to stay put and ride the storm out but your wife and mother are getting out of harm's way."

"I don't care what it looks like."

"Optics are everything sir. This can either be your greatest triumph or your biggest tragedy. This can be the difference between one term governor and possible two term president. Optics are everything sir. I know that you love Liv but making her leave will make you look selfish. Besides, I don't want to be in the room when she finds out what you did."

"That's why she is hearing it from me first. I can break it to her gently and persuade her to go. I l know my wife. Once I put on the Grant charm, I am home free."

Ding! Cyrus got a message on his phone. 'MRS. GRANT WANTS TO SEE THE GOVERNOR AS SOON AS HE GETS BACK ̶ CHELSEA'

"Liv wants to see you when you get back."

He smiled because he thought about the ear gesture. He just knew that he was about some amazing sex with his pregnant wife. "I am sure that she does." He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button as his mind thought about the sex they had in his office.

Cyrus could see his mind wondering and didn't like the stupid grin on his face so he tried to change the subject, "How are things going with the nursery?"

"It is going great. Baby Eli is going to be super spoiled. Maya and Nana are sending something new to the house every week. Her father calls every other day to make sure that she is okay and eating healthy. I think if something happens to them, he is going to kill me. Everyone is excited and happy especially Liv. The closeness with her father is so unreal. It makes me kind of wish-" He stopped midsentence. He thought of his last encounter with Big Jerry. They haven't spoken since he punched him. He wanted to be close to his father but he knew that his father would never change.

Cyrus waited for him to finish, "Wish what sir?"

"Nothing."

They pulled up to the mansion and Fitz got out of the car without waiting for Brian to open the door. He quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Liv standing by the fireplace. He closed the door, "Now this is a wonderful sight to see. How is my beautiful wife doing?"

Liv's face quickly turned to anger, "How could you lie to me, Fitz? Lying is not what we do to each other. Not only did you lie, you went behind my back without even asking me what I want to do."

Fitz was thrown off guard, "Um-sorry but I am not sure what you are talking about?"

"The flight, Ass! You are putting me on a flight to DC tomorrow. Does that ring a bell? I was caught off guard too when Chelsea mentioned that my husband had plan this trip without discussing it with me."

He sighed, "I am sorry but I did it that way to avoid this discussing that we are having right now."

"Oh no, we would have had a discussion if you would have come to me in the first place. This is an argument because I am pissed the fuck off. You don't go behind my back and make plans for me. We promised to always be open and honest with each other. I used to think it was just politics destroy marriages but now I know that it is lying ass politicians that destroy marriages. You lied to me, Fitz."

"Liv, I didn't lie. I was in my office and I got the data about the storm. I know that can't do my job effectively if I am worried about yours and the baby's safety. I want you safe. I want you protected. It was a spur of the moment decision that I really didn't have time to discuss with you. I was going to talk to you about it now."

She placed her hands on her hips, "There is nothing to talk about. I am not going."

"Liv, please-"

"No, Fitz I am NOT going!" She yelled.

He yelled, "I can't be worried about you and the baby. You are getting your ass on that plane."

"No, they will crucify you if I leave. The optics will be bad. Your mother may leave but your wife is staying whether you like it or not."

He groaned loudly as he walked out the door, "God, you are so stubborn!"

She yelled at him through the door, "That makes two of us then!"

X X

Fitz was in his office pacing back and forth as he was trying to calm down from the argument he had with his wife. He heard a faint knock on the door. He was hoping that it was Liv coming to apologize. "Come in."

To his surprise, it was his mother, Joan, knocking at the door. She noticed the disappointment in his face, "Sorry but it's just me."

He sighed, "It's okay, Mom. I was hoping that you were Liv."

She came in and closed the door, "Yeah, I figured after the big blowup you two just had."

He felt embarrassed, "Oh, you heard that, huh."

"Son, the whole house heard you two. That's the thing about passion. It can be a good and bad thing to have in a relationship. You two love each other so much that when you fight, all that passion can turn into blinding rage if you aren't careful."

"We are fine, Mom. It's just Liv and her hormones. This baby is not allowing her to think clearly. But we are fine."

Joan chuckled as she sat down on the couch. "Come here, son and have a seat." Fitz sat beside her and she touched his hand. "Son, I am going to show you some tough love. What I am about to say is something you don't want to hear but it needs to be said. Are you ready?"

Fitz shook his head yeah.

"You are wrong, Son. You are 100% in the wrong on this one. It is not Liv and her hormones to blame. It is you. You have been a stubborn pig headed jerk ever since you found out that you were having a boy. You are so scared that you will turn into Big Jerry that you are being overprotective of Liv and the baby. This should have been her choice not yours. Or at least she should have a say so. She will be well taken care of if she decides to stay or go. Now me, I am getting the hell away from here. I am sick and tired of the cold. I will go and get drunk with Nana. But son, you are wrong."

Fitz sat there stunned by his mother's words. She always held her son with such high regard that it hurt to hear those words from her. But the truth is, she was right. Being like Big Jerry was always in the back of his mind. His mother left him sitting there to think about her words. He sat there for a while as replayed her words over and over in his mind.

After about an hour, he knew what he needed to do to make things right with his wife. "Lauren, could you call down to the kitchen and order 2 plates of chicken Alfredo with extra Alfredo sauce, please?"

"Yes, sir."

X X

Liv sat on the bed watching TV. She was flipping through the channels and listening to various weather reports. All reports suggested the same thing; this storm was going to be a pretty bad one. She knew that if she was seen leaving then her husband would be condemn by everyone for getting his family to safety while encouraging others to ride it out. But she had to be honest with herself too. She could see his point of view. He would be worried about her and the baby if he had to be called away to take care of something. He was slowly realizing that sometimes things come up that he couldn't control. He wanted to protect her. But his protection was too much at times. She was a strong woman. Being pregnant was not a handicap or disability. She was still capable of taking care of herself if she needed to.

"Knock-knock." She heard his baritone voice say softly as she entered the room. He was carrying a tray with two covered plates and a long stemmed red rose. "May I come in?"

"You can do whatever you want. I am the only one that has to take orders."

That hurt him but he knew she was right. He couldn't take it personally. He walked over to the bed and sat the tray down. "I thought you and the baby may be hungry so I order you some food. I also hope that I would be able to join you."

She had to admit that she was a little hungry. "What do you have?"

"Chicken Alfredo, but if you want something else then I will gladly order you whatever you want."

"No, this is fine. Alfredo reminds me of our first date. When everything was so simple."

He smiled because that is what it reminded him of as well. "Me too. I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I figured I would let you tell me what you wanted and I will call it in for you."

She smiled, "Thank you but I already have some juice."

"Care to join me on the floor for an indoor picnic then my love?"

"I would love to."

They sat on the floor of their bedroom suite. Fitz separated the meals while pouring Liv some juice and himself some water. Liv watched as he did everything delicately and with care.

Fitz spoon fed Liv a bite of his food. It tasted amazing. It was the gesture that meant everything to her. They sat there quietly for a few minutes enjoying their food.

Fitz finally broke the ice, "I am sorry for being an Ass, like you called me earlier."

She laughed, "Sorry for calling you that but Nana taught me to call em like I see em."

"I would go insane if something else happened to you especially when I could prevent it from happening."

"Nothing will happen. I am not going anywhere. This is our home. My home is wherever you are and I am not leaving here without you. If you have to stay then so will I. I am a big girl who is perfectly capable of taking care of myself, okay."

"Okay baby. I promise to never try to make you do something that you don't want to do ever again."

"And-"

"And I promise to never keep anything else from you."

"And-"

"And I promise to talk to you before making any decision that will affect you, me or the baby."

"And-"

"And I love you very much. You are my life and my world." He smiled hoping that was it.

She leaned in to him and pulled him into a kiss. "That is just what I wanted to hear."

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch and Fitz made his way back to the office to finish his work day. Tomorrow Joan would be leaving but Liv was staying right by her husband's side. She was his wife, his soul mate and his help mate. She was his rock.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show them as a true married couple that have arguments on occasion.  
**

**Personal Note: My husband leaves out tonight so look for the next update tomorrow. I'm back! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. My editor and I were doing the final touches on my book so that me all night to finish. But here is Chapter 5. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 5

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Yes, may I help you?" A maid answers the door.

The man in a suit stood in the doorway, "Yes, I have a package for a Mr. Fitzgerald Grant II. Is he home?"

"Yes, he is. I can sign for it if you'd like."

"No, ma'am, I must deliver it to him personally."

The maid walked into the study where Big Jerry was pouring himself another scotch. "Sir, there is a man at the door with a package for you that needs your signature."

"What the hell-" An angry Big Jerry gulped the drink down and walked past the maid. "You are useless. I don't know why I keep you around."

He walks to the front door where the man was still waiting. The man smiles and asked, "Are you Fitzgerald Grant II?"

"Yes, I am."

The man hands him a manila envelope and smiled, "You've been served!" The man walks away leaving Big Jerry stunned and flabbergasted.

He opened the envelope and the first thing he saw was "GRANT VS GRANT: PETITION FOR DIVORCE." He yelled as he balled the papers up. "That bitch is trying to divorce me! I will kill her!" He went into a rampage and terrorized the household staff.

He finally went into his office and slammed the door. He could still be heard yelling from inside his office.

The maid snuck into the pantry and pulled out her cellphone. She made a call. "Joan, this is Grace. We have a Code Red." She hung up and went about her day as if nothing happened.

X X

It was a beautiful spring day in Late March. Things had started to settle down for Liv and Fitz. They had survived the major blizzard with only a few fatalities. Because of Fitz preparedness, he saved the lives of thousands of residents. Liv passed her bar exam and was opening her own law firm. Liv was 7 months pregnant and the baby was growing fine. Fitz enjoyed doing daily kick counts with her. It was his special way of playing with the baby. One night while they were asleep:

Liv felt a little hungry. She rolled over and woke up Fitz, "Hey, babe. I'm hungry."

He was still half asleep. "What? What is it?"

"The baby and I are hungry."

He finally woke up, "Hungry?"

She smiled and said very sweetly, "Yes, baby. I am hungry."

He sighed and rubbed his face, "Ok, what do you and the baby want to eat?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?! It is 3 in the morning and you want ice cream."

In her baby voice, "Yes, please."

He groaned as he got up from the bed and put on his slippers and house coat. "What kind do you want?"

"Vanilla, no, Chocolate, no, strawberry! Oh hell, just surprise me."

"Ok baby. You two stay comfortable until I get back."

Fitz walked down to the kitchen and fumbled around the freezer but all he found was vanilla ice cream. He started to scoop up some into a bowl when he had an idea. He called Brian from the house phone, "Let's go, I need to run to the store."

Fitz and Brian went to the store after Fitz changed into his sweatshirt and jeans that he keeps in his office. He got a few things and quickly came back to the mansion.

He was gone for about 30 minutes. Liv was starting to get worried when he opened the door to the bedroom with a tray in his hand. He had a smug look of cockiness on his face. Liv knew that look. It was his proud look.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

He stood over her with the tray in his hand, "You said to surprise you and that is what I did. My babies could decide between vanilla, strawberry or chocolate so why not have all 3." He placed the tray on her lap. "I present to you a vanilla, strawberry and chocolate banana split made especially for my wife and growing son."

The look of shock and amazement came across her face. She could not believe that he did this for her. "Wow, Fitz. This looks so good. I can't believe that you did this. Is this what took you so long?"

He smiled, "No, I actually had Brian take me to the store to get a few ingredients."

"Fitz! This is too much."

He kissed her on the lips softly and gently. She smiled as he whispered, "Its okay, that's what Dada do! Whatever my Livvie and Baby Grant want, Dada will make it happen. Now eat up. I don't like it when my babies are hungry."

"I have always loved you for your effort not your charm." She ate some and shared it with him. She stared at her husband with love and admiration. Her father was right. Even though she had never actually met the man, Fitz was nothing like Big Jerry.

X X

Big Jerry stood on the steps of the Governor's Mansion and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door. "Hello Sir. Welcome to the Great State of Massachusetts. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to see Mrs. Grant. I am Fitzgerald Grant II. You tell her to get her ass down here right now."

The maid was shocked to hear a drunken Big Jerry talk to her in that manner. She maintained her composure, "Uh sir, do you have an appointment?"

"No, you tell her to get her ass down here right now."

The maid left him in the foyer as she went upstairs. She found Olivia and explained that a drunken man was looking for her. He was irate and belligerent. Liv looked confused as she made her way to the foyer.

Big Jerry's back was to her as she walked up on him, "May I help you sir."

When he turned around, she felt a knot in her chest. They had never met but she has seen enough pictures of him to know who he was. He looked at her angrily, "What the hell do you want? I asked to speak to my wife and you show up."

"No sir, you asked to see Mrs. Grant. _This_ is Mrs. Grant," interjected the maid.

He yelled, "I want to talk to my wife and find out why she is divorcing me. This does not concern you or my son."

Liv stood firmly, "Actually it does concern me. I am your wife's attorney and she is doing what is in her best interest."

"What by leaving me and demanding half of everything I own plus alimony?"

Liv just laughed at the sight of this drunk and pitiful man, "Mr. Grant, I have only been in your presence for a few minutes and I can say without a doubt that your wife deserves that plus more. I will make sure that she gets everything that she has coming to her."

He became really angry, "Oh yeah." He grabbed the vase on the center of the table in the foyer, "She can have this." He threw the vase at Liv but she moved out of the way in time. He was screaming as he turned over the table and broke a few more glass figurines.

Fitz heard the commotion from his office as he ran out to see what was going on. He could hear Liv screaming and then he heard it. He heard the voice that would always drive him into a state of rage. He heard Big Jerry.

The maid had Liv in a corner protecting her belly from any flying objects when Fitz came around the corner. "What the hell is going on?"

Big Jerry looked at him, "There's my son. He always shows up to save the day. Where the hell is your mother? I would like to give her a piece of my mind just like I did your wife."

Fitz lunged at him and tackled him down to the floor. Fitz was punching him in the face and stomach when Brian and a few of the staff members pulled him off. Liv was screaming for him to stop but his anger and rage got the best of him. As they held him back, "I told you that I would kill you next time. You don't know who you are fucking with."

"Fitz please stop," Liv was yelling over and over.

As they were getting Big Jerry off the floor, "You couldn't kill a fly. You are all talk and soft like your mother. You are a loser just like her."

Fitz jumped on him again, "Don't you ever speak of my mother that way. You stay the hell away from her and my wife."

They pulled him off again. Big Jerry was bleeding profusely from his mouth, nose and eye. Fitz's hands were covered in his blood.

Joan finally came down in the midst of the fight. After they pulled Fitz off the second time, she got in the middle of them. "Enough, I have had it. No more fighting." She looked at Big Jerry, "Go home. I have nothing more to say to you. I will see you in court."

"You stupid bitch-"

"Don't talk to my mother like that!"

Joan looked at Fitz, "Son, I have been called worse. There is nothing he can do or say to hurt me now. He is a broken and sad man. Just let him be."

Liv felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Fitz, please stop."

He heard her this time as he saw the look of pain on her face.

Brian threw Big Jerry out as everyone attended to Liv. Fitz moved her to the couch, "Are you okay baby? I am so sorry for that."

"I am fine. Just a little pain- Ow!"

"That's it. Brian, get the car. I am calling Dr. Grayson and let her know that we are on our way."

X X

It was a frantic mad house in Liv's hospital room. Nurses were coming in and out. The doctor was waiting on all Liv's blood work and vitals before making any decisions. Liv was on the phone with her mother who was trying so desperately to get there. Fitz held her hand but deep inside, he was an emotional wreck. His mindset went from anger to worry in a matter of seconds. If he did something that caused Liv or their baby to suffer, he would never forgive himself.

Dr. Grayson came in, "Ok, Fitz and Liv, we have a bit of a problem. You are going into pre-term labor."

Fitz choked back tears, "What does that mean?"

"It means we need to give her some medicine to stop these contractions and keep the baby inside of her for as long as possible."

Liv shook her head, "Ok, let's do this."

The nurse injected her with Terbutaline to stop the contractions. Within 15 minutes, her contractions stopped and the pain went away. She was tired and sleepy. Fitz brushed her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She was finally asleep when the doctor came back in.

"Shhh. She is asleep." He walked to meet the doctor by the door.

"Governor Grant, I want to keep her here overnight for observations that way I can monitor her and the baby to make sure they are fine"

"Do whatever you need to do, Doctor."

The doctor left and Fitz sat back down in his chair by her bedside. He looked at her stomach and saw the baby moving. He put his hands on her belly to feel the movements. His cold hands caused Liv to jump.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was just playing with the baby. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She said very calmly, "Fitz, don't ever scare me like that."

"Sorry, I will make sure that my hands are warmer next time."

"No, I meant earlier-"

"Shhh, let's not talk about that now. We will deal with that tomorrow. Right now, you and the baby are my focus. So get you some rest. I will play with the baby and I promise that I will be right here when you wake up." He kissed her stomach, her hand, her face and her lips. The baby kept moving and kicking all night. It made him laugh but one moment he felt a tear roll down his face. He whispered to the baby, "I promise that I will never be anything like my father."

* * *

**This was a chapter to compare and contrast Fitz and Big Jerry. We all love to hate Big Jerry. lol  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, here is the new update. My goal is to update every other day until i get my book pushed out. I want it out in time for mother's day to surprise my mother and that is taking some of my time. Anyway Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6

"Putting my daughter in the hospital is not my idea of taking care of her and my grandson." An angry Eli stood in front of Fitz outside Liv's hospital room.

"I didn't put her into the hospital. It was a situation that just got out of control." Fitz fired back him.

"You mean your father got out of control and almost caused my daughter to have my grandson early."

"Everything happened so fast. Once I saw that he was trying to hurt Liv, I jumped on him. She got upset and was yelling for me to stop. I couldn't stop. All I could see was red and death. I wanted him dead. He tried to hurt my wife and child. He is lucky that I didn't kill him with my bare hands."

"Why was he there in the first place?"

"Evidently he got the divorce papers and he wanted to speak with my mother."

Eli was confused, "So how did my daughter get involved if he wanted to speak to your mother?"

"Well he never said my mother's name. He wanted to speak to Mrs. Grant and the maid thought he meant Olivia."

"I see." Eli was getting angrier by the minute. The thought of Big Jerry hurting Liv and Baby Eli was making his blood boil. He had a choice. He could stand by and do nothing or he could be a father and protect his family. "Go check on Liv. I need to make some calls." Eli basically dismissed Fitz.

Fitz gladly walked away. He ran into Dr. Grayson coming out of Liv's room. "So what's the latest, Doc?"

"Your wife is being discharged within the next three hours, Governor, but she will be on bed rest for the 2 weeks."

Fitz smiled, "Thank you for everything." He walked into the room and saw Maya holding Liv in her hospital bed. Liv was like a child that needed to feel her mother near. They left Nana in DC this time. Maya really couldn't deal with her mother because she was too worried about Liv. Nana would be cracking jokes at a time when Liv needed to rest.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

"Hey" she said back just as softly. "Did you talk to the doctor?"

"I did and you get to go home where I can baby and pamper you as much as you want me too."

Liv smiled but Maya was not too happy with this situation. She said in a stern tone, "Fitz, don't let this happen to my baby again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Maya had never used that mother's tone with Fitz before but he understood that her parents were overprotective of her especially in her delicate condition.

They finally discharged her and she was on her way home, not to the mansion but to their own house. It had been ages since they had been there. Liv wanted the peace and quiet. She wanted to be around familiar surroundings. She missed staying there. Fitz took a much needed vacation to care for his wife. Even though it was only for a few days, their lives would seem a little more normal. Brian would be their constant reminder of their present status. Liv was just glad to be home.

When they pulled up to the house, a sense of glow came over her. "I'm home" was all she could say. Fitz pulled her close to him as he took in the warmth and scent of her. "You are home, baby."

They kissed for the first time in what felt like ages. They missed each other. He missed her being just Liv and she missed him being just Fitz or her Pretty Boy. At this time and this moment, they weren't the Governor or the Governor's wife. They were just Liv and Fitz who jumped out of a plane together. They were Liv and Fitz who danced to Bruno Mars in Times Square after seeing a Yankees game. They were Liv and Fitz who had nothing when they married but their hopes and dreams. They were back to the basics. That kiss reminded them of their basic lives that they missed.

Fitz slowly walked Liv up to the door with Maya and Eli walking behind them. As they opened the door, they heard in a hushed tone, "Surprise!"

Liv and Fitz were startled a little bit. They could believe their eyes. They looked around the room, they saw Joan, Abby, Quinn, Nana and a few more other women from their staff.

Liv looked confused for a minute, "What is going on here?"

Nana stepped forward, "This is your baby shower. I called Abby and she got me here after your parents left me like a dog but anyway. We were not sure that you would make it to term so we wanted to bring Elijah into this world with a proper welcome."

Liv started crying as she hugged her Nana. "You are the best."

Fitz walked up to Nana and she playfully punched him in his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for my babies being in the hospital. Next time it will be worse."

"Yes, ma'am" He smiled as Nana gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They made a spot for Liv to prop her feet up and Abby took over job as hostess.

"Ok, Ladies! We will excuse the men folk while we have us a baby shower."

Fitz kissed Liv on the lips in front of everyone like he was leaving for war.

Nana said, "Hey we are still here. Don't get naked!"

Everyone laughed. They could always count on Nana to brighten the mood. Fitz left to get Liv's things situated while the ladies had a good time. Nana mixed her famous rum punch that had everyone drunk off their asses. Instead of playing those boring baby shower games, they had a drinking game. Every time someone said the word "baby", they had to take a drink. If Liv said it, then the last person to take a drink had to take two drinks. By the end of the shower, it was a roomful of drunken women. Liv got tons of gifts for Elijah. His diaper bag was embroidered with his name compliments of Nana. Maya had purchased his bedroom set for mansion while Abby and Quinn bought a bedroom set for that house. This was already turning out to be one spoiled baby.

After the party, Liv wanted to lie down in her room. Abby and Quinn joined her.

"How are you feeling Liv?" asked Abby.

"Fine."

Quinn jumped in, "No, how do you REALLY feel? We heard about what happened at the mansion. Big Jerry almost hit you. Fitz almost killed him. Then you went into labor. That's a lot to handle."

Liv sighed, "It was a lot. I was scared out of my mind. I have never seen Fitz behave that way. I have never seen him that angry. I was almost afraid of him. His father is a complete asshole. I see why Fitz hates him so much. I used to feel bad about Fitz's relationship with his father but now I completely understand. He brought so much rage and anger out of him. I just hope that I don't see him like that ever again."

"I know what you mean." Abby and Quinn hugged her.

She cried a tear, "I miss you guys. I have no one to talk to in that mansion. I miss this. I miss the late night talks with my girls. I need you." Liv had a great idea, "How about coming to work for me?"

They sat up and looked at her strangely. Abby said, "Now I have been drinking too much but I thought you offered us a job."

She smiled, "I did. I need my two best friends with me."

"Doing what exactly?" asked Quinn.

"Well until you graduate, your titles will be consultants but after that you can be my team of associates."

Their eyes lit up when they heard associates.

Abby was still confused, "So this is for you and not the governor's mansion life, right."

She took their hands, "Welcome to Olivia Grant and Associates, Ladies."

They squealed as they hugged again. They couldn't believe it. This was an amazing feeling. Liv stopped in the middle of the celebration, "I have one more question to ask you two."

Quinn said, "Whatever it is, yes."

"You don't even know what she is going to ask."

"Abby, she is our boss. Whatever it is, yes!"

They laughed at her enthusiasm. Liv said, "Would you two be the godmothers to Elijah?"

Abby's mouth dropped wide open. "Oh my god, Liv." She took a minute and said, "Yes, of course we will."

"See I told you. Whatever it is, yes!"

They were laughing loudly as Fitz walked into his bedroom. "Excuse me Ladies but I came to check on my family."

"We are fine, now that Abby and Quinn are here. I want them to stay the night with me. We can have a sleep over."

The girls shook their heads as they all batted puppy dog eyes at Fitz. "Ok, I will be on the couch if you need me."

Before he could walk out, "Uh honey, we could use some of your famous banana splits, if you don't mind."

"Anything for you, babe."

The girls stayed up and talked all night long. Abby talked about her engagement to David. Quinn talked about her and Tom living together. Even Harrison had a man steady squeeze named Alicia. Huck was the only one still single. It felt like they were in college again. Liv didn't realize how quickly she had grown up until this evening. When she met Abby and Quinn, she was a regular college student. Now she was someone's wife and about to be someone's mother. Life has a way of sneaking up on you sometimes.

X X

Big Jerry Grant stumbled drunk into his DC office. It was shortly after midnight when he got a call that his safe alarm was going off in his office. It had been a few weeks since the incident. He was due in court in two days to face his soon to be ex-wife. He had been drinking more and more since he received the divorce papers. He checked his safe but it was unopened. He checked around his office to see if anything had been moved but everything looked untouched. He was about to leave when he heard a voice from the doorway, "Big Jerry Grant!"

The voice was rugged and authoritative. He looked up to see Eli Pope standing there looking at him. "Well, well. What do I owe this pleasure?"

Eli chuckled in his evil voice, "You fucked with the wrong person."

"I didn't do anything to you, Eli nor do I see where I have any business with the CIA."

"Oh, this isn't business. This is personal. Does the name Olivia Grant ring a bell?"

He frowned up, "Yeah, that bitch is my son's wife. She is the one who ruined my life. I had a plan and a family before she came along. What about her?"

"Well, Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant is my daughter, my flesh and blood."

Big Jerry's eyes got big as he realized that he was in trouble. Eli closed the door behind him and locked them inside of the office.

Nervous and frightened, Big Jerry asked, "Are you here to kill me?"

"Nooo, I am not going to kill you. You are going to kill yourself."

…BANG!

X X

It was day before court. Liv, Abby and Quinn were doing last minute preparations for the case in her new office. Tomorrow, they would take Big Jerry to court and try to get Joan a fair deal. Big Jerry tried to hide some of his money in offshore accounts but Liv was able to access them. Through her research she found out that Joan rightfully owned their California Mansion. Five years ago when Big Jerry was being investigated by the Ethics Committee, he signed the house over to his wife so it wouldn't be taken if he was found guilty. He never changed it back. Liv was very confident in her case.

"Ok, Ladies, I think we are good for now. I will see you in court at 9 am."

Liv was packing her things when Quinn turned on the TV. "I want to catch the news before I go home. Tom doesn't let me watch TV if you know what I mean."

**BREAKING NEWS: Senator Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II also known as Big Jerry Grant has been found dead in his office. It looks to be the result of a suicide…**

* * *

**Dum-Dum Dum... Lol**

**So Big Jerry is dead. What really happened between him and Eli? How will Fitz react? Stay tuned...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. Had a busy week. Hopefully this week will be better and i can update more as promised. Happy Reading!**

Liv raced home to be with Fitz. As soon as she opened the door to the mansion, Chelsea was waiting for her in the foyer. "Where is Fitz?"

"He is upstairs with his mother."

She quickly ran upstairs to Joan's bedroom. She could hear hysterical crying as she got closer and closer to the door. "He's gone! I can't believe he is gone!" As she slid the door open she saw Fitz consoling his grief stricken mother. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

He walked over and hugged her, "I am so glad you are home." He squeezed her as tight as he could without harming the baby.

She let him go and walked over to hug Joan.

"He is gone, Liv. I can't believe that bastard did that."

"Joan, I am so sorry for your loss."

Joan cried in Liv's arms while Fitz stood by watching. She cried for what seemed like forever. The Governor's doctor managed to give her a sedative so that she could calm down long enough to fall asleep. After she was asleep, Fitz and Liv walked to their bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I can't believe that my mom is taking it kind of hard. I don't know why. He was a mean bastard to her."

She could see the anger that was still on his face. She rubbed his face, "Baby, despite everything that has happened between them, at one point in time, she was in love with him. He was still her husband and no matter how you feel about him, he was your father."

"He didn't know the first thing about being a father. He treated me like crap and garbage. So what am I supposed to do now? Mourn him. Mourn the man that made my life a living hell. Mourn the man that treated my mother like crap. Mourn the man that almost hurt my wife and endangered the life of my child. No, I will not mourn that bastard one damn minute. He deserved to die and I hope he burns in hell."

"Fitz please-"

"Liv I am done with this conversation. The man is dead. He killed himself, Liv. My father killed hims-" The tears started to build up in his eyes. He tried to hold them back. "My father-" He was losing it. He fell to his knees in sorrow "Oh god Liv, my father is dead."

She ran over to console her emotional husband. He cried like a baby. He felt lost and confused. Liv didn't try to say anything, she just let him cry. He needed to cry. It was not healthy to keep his emotions bottled up inside. That night was everyone's emotions were all over the place. Liv didn't know what she felt. She had only met him once and he had been a thorn in their marriage the entire time. As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Even after almost hitting her and putting the baby in danger, she still felt no hatred towards the man. How could she hate someone who gave her the love of her life?

She whispered in his ear, "Fitz, baby, your father loved you in his own little way just like my father has always loved me. It doesn't mean that you will turn out to be just like him. You are a kind, caring, sensitive, and loving man. Your father was a tortured soul. I guess he couldn't take the pain of seeing your mother walk away from him. To me, that says that he still loved her. None of this is your fault. You will never be like your father. Whatever you are feeling is normal for you. I can't tell you that you are going to be okay because I don't know. But I am here with you and I promise that I will always be here with you because I love you so much. You are my life. You are still my first and only love."

Fitz pulled her into his lips. His hands roamed her body as he felt his erection getting harder and harder. "I need you baby" was all he could say. It was all he needed to say. They started taking off each other's clothes. "Make love to me Livvie."

"Anything for you, baby."

They didn't bother to try and make it to the bed. They went at it right there on the floor. Liv was lying on her side with her back to Fitz. Since sex had become more difficult in the latter stages of pregnancy, this was their favorite position. Fitz slowly entered her from the side. He loved that she was always so wet and hot for him. Pregnancy sex was definitely becoming his favorite sex. He went at a slow and gentle pace. He wanted to make love to his wife. He was thankful for her. Today made him realize how grateful he was for her.

He whispered in her ear, "Do you love me baby?"

"Yes"

"Say it. I need to hear it."

"I love you, Fitz!"

"I love you too. I love you so much."

His strokes were going deeper and deeper until he reached her spot. "Oh god baby, I love you."

He started kissing her neck while he was making love to her. She started rubbing her hands through his hair. She was feeling every stroke. He was right by her ear and she loved hearing him moan. He took his hand and gently rubbed her clit as his strokes were getting more forceful. He felt her walls tighten as she was reaching her climax. The sensation was too much for him as he felt his release coming. She gripped his hair tightly as her orgasm took over her body. Within seconds, he was coming inside of her.

They continued to lie in that position for a little while. Fitz kissed her shoulder, "I love you so much, Livvie. You and Elijah are the best things that ever happened to me."

She smiled, "We are a family."

"Yes we are and I need to get my family off of this floor into our comfortable bed." He pulled her up off the floor and put their clothes into the hamper.

"How about joining us for a shower?" She looked at his face and then clarified, "Just a shower."

He smiled, "Sure, just let me go and check on my mom. I will join you shortly." He put on his house robe, left the room and walked to his mother's door. He knocked but she didn't answer. He opened the door to see that she was still asleep. He quietly closed the door back and walked to his room.

After their shower, Liv and Fitz went to bed. He crawled in first making room for her to join him. He did his nightly kick counts with the baby. Those moments were still the highlight of his days because he got to feel and see his son moving around. It was his time that he got to spend talking to his baby, "Hey son, its daddy. I wanted you to know that I love you no matter what. I spoke to a group of children the other day at a bookstore and I bought a book that you and I are going to read a lot called, _No matter what you do, I still love you_. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss you goodnight. I promise that I will never be too busy for you. I promise that you will never see me disrespect your mother. I will always be there whenever you need me. I will be a better father to you than my father ever was to me." He started fighting back his tears. Liv started rubbing his head which always made him feel better.

He kissed her stomach as the baby was moving. Liv whispered, "This baby is already blessed to have a father like you just as I am super blessed to be married to you."

He looked at her, "I was worried that my father had hurt you when he was here. That is what really made me angry. I thought he had hurt you when I was only a few feet away doing my job and I couldn't protect you. The maid had to protect you, not me. That's my job to protect you and the baby. When I saw what he was doing and I saw you, I wanted to kill him. Killing him was my only focus. I couldn't hear you or anyone else. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I never wanted you to see me like that. I don't ever want you to see me like that again. I am sorry that I scared you but I thought he had hurt you. That's the bottom line."

"Well, I have cat-like reflexes." She laughed but he was serious. She took on a serious tone, "I am fine. The baby is fine. Yes, your father did try to hurt me but don't blame yourself. Don't turn into my father and get so caught up in protecting us that you forget to love us. That is not fair to us or you. We are here now safe and sound. That was in the past. We can't do anything to change it. Let's just focus on now and helping your mother get through these next few difficult days."

"You are always the voice of reason."

"That's another reason why you love me."

"Truthfully, I just love me some you."

She kissed him good night. Then she heard him whisper, "Good night, Elijah."

X X

"You killed him, didn't you?" Maya walked in the kitchen where Eli was pouring himself a glass of wine. It was in the middle of night and he had worked late all week. After the news broke of Big Jerry's death today, her mind went straight to Eli.

He was shocked by her question, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Big Jerry Grant. You killed him, didn't you?" Maya was serious. He had never seen her this way but she was his wife. She knew him. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not. "Eli, we have been married for over 30 years. We have gone through so much to get to this point. I pretend that I don't know that your job as head of the CIA doesn't involve killing to protect government secrets. I pretend that I don't know the man I married is a killer. I pretend that don't know anything about what you are capable of. Believe me I know because I know you. So I am asking you to tell me the truth because if you killed him, I will stand by your side and be your damn alibi if I have to. He hurt our little girl and if you killed him then I know that you went there as a father instead of CIA director. If you killed him then I will believe that the man I love and married is still in there somewhere. So I am asking you, Eli Pope, did you kill Big Jerry Grant?"

Eli thought back to last night in Big Jerry's office….

"I didn't do anything to you, Eli nor do I see where I have any business with the CIA."

"Oh, this isn't business. This is personal. Does the name Olivia Grant ring a bell?"

He frowned up, "Yeah, that bitch is my son's wife. She is the one who ruined my life. I had a plan and a family before she came along. What about her?"

"Well, Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant is my daughter, my flesh and blood."

Big Jerry's eyes got big as he realized that he was in trouble. Eli closed the door behind him and locked them inside of the office.

Nervous and frightened, Big Jerry asked, "Are you here to kill me?"

"Nooo, I am not going to kill you. You are going to kill yourself."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, Big Jerry, your son and my daughter are happily married. They are expecting my grandchild very soon. You have been a thorn in their side since they have been together. Granted, I didn't respect their union that much at first but I changed. You will never change. You will never accept their relationship. You hurt my daughter. You made her go into labor and place my grandchild's life in jeopardy. You are thorn that needs to be removed."

"Eli, I can change. I can accept whatever stupid things my son decides to do with his life."

Eli stood beside him, "See, there you go. You can't change. Men like you don't change. You will never accept anything he does especially as long as he is married to my daughter."

Big Jerry got angry, "You're right, I will never accept my son's black wife or his mulatto baby. As far as I am concern, you all can burn in hell."

Eli put a gun up to his temple, "You first!"

BANG!

Eli remembered how he staged the body and wrote the suicide note:

"My life has been spiraling out of control lately. I can't deal with my wife leaving me even though she deserves a better life. I have been a terrible father to my only son. I am proud of what he has accomplished in spite of having me for a father. I regret that I was never nice to his wife and I will not be around to see my grandchild. This world will be a much better place without me in it. Goodbye."

He erased all evidence of him ever being in that office. Surveillance video only show Big Jerry coming into his office. It was staged so perfectly that they had no choice but to rule it a suicide.

…..But here Eli stood in front of his wife. He took a deep breath, "Yes, I killed him."

"That's all I needed to know." Maya walked back to her room and slept like a baby.

X X

The funeral was held in California. Liv was allowed to go to the funeral but she had to go on a private plane. It was a solemn ceremony. Fitz gave a moving speech about love and choosing the best path for you. Many people thought he was talking about Big Jerry but he was talking about him and Liv.

The day after the funeral, they met with Big Jerry's estate lawyers to review his will. They had assumed that Big Jerry changed his will after Fitz married Liv. Fitz really didn't want to go but he went in support of his mother.

"I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath the following:

To my wife, Joan Grant, I leave the bulk of my estate including but not limited to, house, cars, money, stocks and bonds. I leave her everything except for $20 million.

To my future grandchildren, I leave $15 million to be set up in the trust fund for their access upon reaching the age of 25.

To my son, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I leave $5 million to be awarded to him after he runs for President of the United States."

Fitz jumped up and walked out of the office. Liv ran behind him. "Fitz, please stop. Don't make me run it's not good for the baby."

She knew he would stop when she said that. He turn to see Liv trying to catch her breath. "Talk to me baby."

He was angry, "That son of a bitch found a way to fuck me over from the grave."

"I know."

"That's bullshit, Liv and you know it. It's always about control with him." He looked up, "You fucked me over again, Big Jerry."

"Baby, now is not the time or place to talk about this. Let's get your mother and go home. We will deal with this later, okay."

He smiled, "There's that voice of reason."

"Yes and please listen to it."

"Yes dear."

They took Joan back to her house. She wanted to stay in California a little while longer. Fitz and Liv got back on the plane and flew back home. This week was finally over. Big Jerry was dead and buried. Fitz felt relieved and happy. Part of him was sad that his father was dead but another part was ecstatic that he was no longer a thorn in his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys. Here is the latest update! Happy Reading!**

"So…" Cyrus bursts into Liv's office at Olivia Grant and Associates.

"So what, Cy? What are you talking about?" Liv looked at him puzzled by his question but also puzzled by his presence. Why was he in her office?

Cyrus closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair across from her. "Has he decided what he is going to do?"

"About what?"

Cyrus was getting frustrated with her, "About Big Jerry's money and running for president."

It was as if a light bulb flashed in her head. She realized why he was there. "No, Cyrus. We haven't talked about it because he was too upset."

"Well you need to talk to him about it, Liv. He needs to run for president. He would make a great president and you know it."

"Cyrus, _if _my husband decides to run for president it will be his decision. I will not pressure him into running nor will I be used to pressure him into running. You came here to get me to talk him into running and I will not do that. He is my husband not a pawn in your game."

"Liv, listen to me. He could be the youngest president ever. He has already made history as the youngest governor. His poll numbers are through the roof right now. He won governor at the age of 30, right. He can win a second term and run for president at 35, which is the minimum age. Liv, he was bred for this. Big Jerry was a son of a bitch but he had connection and he made sure that Fitz had those same ones."

Liv stood up and got defensive, "And what if he loses, Cy? Then what? You have this all planned out so tell me what happens if he loses?"

"If he loses then he still 5 million dollars richer. The will says that he has to run not win. But I know he can win, Liv. You two would be awesome in the White House. Liv, you would make an amazing First Lady."

"Cyrus, don't try to play me. I hate being played. I hate being used. Did you tell Fitz about this great plan?"

He shook his head no.

"So what? You were hoping that I could talk him into it. You were hoping that you could come into my office and pump my head full of air so I could do your dirty work. Cyrus, you are my mentor and my friend. I value you as a person but I am only going to say this once. If I have to say it again, I will not be this nice and our friendship will no longer exist. DO NOT EVER COME TO ME WITH A MESSAGE FOR MY HUSBAND THAT YOU ARE TOO COWARDLY TO DELIVER YOURSELF. DO NOT EVER THINK THAT YOU CAN USE ME TO GET MY HUSBAND TO DO YOUR BIDDING. DO NOT EVER TRY TO USE ME TO PLAY MY HUSBAND. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Cyrus sat there stunned as he looked into her eyes. He knew that she was serious. Liv may be the Governor's wife and carry herself with prestige and class but she was ruthless at heart. He stood and said, "You have made yourself crystal clear. Sorry to have bothered you."

Cyrus left her office just as Abby was coming in, "What did the troll want?"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Well Mrs. Grant, Lauren called to say that the Governor is on his way. You two have some charity auction thing for the hospital in an hour."

"Oh, shit, I forgot." She jumped up and waddled to her closet. She found the perfect outfit. She changed quickly from career woman to Governor's wife. She loved her roles but being 8 months pregnant was really hard on her body. Just as she thought about the baby, she felt a sharp pain.

"Ow." She stopped for a moment. The pain slowly left and she finished getting dressed. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Fitz come into her office.

"Hey babe."

She replied softly, "Hey sexy. I am just finishing up."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you forgot."

"I did. Chelsea told me this morning but it slipped my mind. Pregnancy brain is hell."

"I told you that Chelsea should work with you here in the office as well."

"No, Fitz. I want to keep my lives separated by a Chinese wall. Besides, I have Abby and Quinn. Now!" She stretched her arms out, "I am ready."

"Wow, you are the sexy one."

She kissed him softly on his lips. "Let's go." He took her hand and together they walked out of her office.

As she was being placed in the car she felt that same pain again. She wanted to tell Fitz that she was hurting but she thought it was nothing to worry him with.

"How are you feeling?" It had been a few weeks since Big Jerry's funeral. She worried about him.

He smiled, "I am doing better. I miss you not being around the house during the day."

"Baby, I miss you too but this was something I had to do for me."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't miss you and beautiful smile."

He leaned in to kiss her when he saw her wince in pain.

"Ow" she whispered very low but he heard her anyway.

"What do you mean ow? Are you in pain?" Then it dawned on him, "Oh my god, Liv you are in labor."

She looked at him and knew it was true but she didn't want to disappoint the charity by not showing up. "Baby, I am fine."

"No you are not. You are in pain and you have been keeping it from me."

"Seriously, I am fine. If I feel any worse, I promise that you will be the first to know."

"Liv, I am calling the doctor and you are going to the hospital."

"Fitz please, you know I hate not fulfilling my obligations. We are going to the charity auction and then if I am still in pain, I will go to the hospital."

"Liv-"

"Fitz please!" She flashed her pretty eyes and he could never say no to her.

"Ok, but if I see you wincing then we are leaving. You and Elijah are more important than some auction."

"Ok, but I am fine. It's probably just back pain anyway." She tried to down play her pain.

They pulled up at the convention center where they were quickly escorted in. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present Governor Fitzgerald Grant and his wife, Mrs. Olivia Grant." The crowd erupted in applauds as they walked into the room. They had on their game faces. Liv was still feeling some pain but she didn't let it show.

They worked the room and greeted their constituents. The auction finally began and they were due up on stage. "Item #1 in our charity auction is a dinner at the Governor's mansion with the Governor and his wife."

Liv and Fitz stood center stage while everyone was bidding on them. He was holding her hand when he felt her squeeze it really tightly. She was having a contraction and it was a pretty big one. She turned into him and he held her close so no one could see the look of pain on her face.

She whispered in his ear, "Oh, baby it hurts."

"Ok, I am getting you out of here right now."

The bid was up to $5,000 when Fitz took the mic. "Excuse me I hate to interrupt this but my wife is in labor and we really need to leave now. I do apologize but the good news is whoever wins this auction will get to meet our son, Elijah Grant."

The crowd went wild and crazy as Fitz slowly escorted Liv off the stage towards the exit to the car.

"Hospital. Now!"

"Oh my God, Fitz. My water just broke!"

X X

A very nervous and anxious Fitz sat by Liv in the hospital bed. She was in severe pain. He held her hand and allowed her to squeeze it whenever she felt pain.

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe through the pain."

"You breathe through the pain. This shit hurts like hell." Liv had forgotten all of her Lamaze techniques. Instead of doing her breathing tricks, she would just scream whenever a pain hit her. "Where the hell are my parents? I need my mommy."

He wiped sweat from her face, "Baby she is on her way. I called them but it's going to take a few hours to get here. But I am here with you and I won't leave your side."

She smiled at him, "You promise."

"I promise."

Dr. Grayson walked into the room. "Well Fitz and Olivia, we are going to have a baby today!" She sat down to examine Liv. Fitz kept holding her hand and reassuring her that he was there for her. He kept feeding her ice chips and popsicles.

Dr. Grayson stood up, "Ok, Liv right now you are 6 centimeters. My guess is you have been in labor all day. I know that there is some concern because the baby is a month early but I have the pediatrician on call. He will be here when the baby is delivered and we will go from there. No need to worry. I know we discussed a natural birth but I have to ask. Do you want an epidural?"

Before she could get the sentence out of her mouth, Liv screamed "Yes!"

Dr. Grayson and her nurse left the room and return within 10 minutes. She was pulling a medical cart with everything needed for the epidural. Liv sat up on the edge of the bed with her back to the doctor. Dr. Grayson had asked for Fitz to step out of the room but he refused. He was keeping his promise to his wife. Liv held onto to the nurse while Dr. Grayson stuck the long epidural needle in her back. Fitz felt light-headed and decided to sit down on the sofa. It hurt him to see his wife in so much pain. After a few minutes it was all over. Liv lay back down on the bed and Fitz took his place right by her side.

Dr. Grayson grabbed her things, "It shouldn't be too much longer. I will be back in a few to check on you. Try to get some rest."

Fitz looked at his wife. She looked so peaceful and pain-free. "Thank you doctor."

Dr. Grayson left. Liv looked into Fitz's eyes. "You are the love of my life."

He smiled "You are the love of mine."

"When we tell Elijah the story of his birth, I won't tell him how you almost got sick."

Fitz chuckled a little, "Thank you very much. I am just sorry that you have to go through all of this."

"It's okay. Our son will be here soon. It will all be worth it."

"I love you so much, Livvie even though I am kind of mad at you."

Sounding drugged, "Why are you mad at me baby?"

He sighed, "You were in labor all day and you didn't tell me."

"I know baby but you have obligations as Governor and-"

"There is no and, Livvie. My obligations are to you and Elijah. I have said that since day one. You should have called me or said something. I had to see the look of pain on your face to know that you were hurting."

"I know and I am sorry baby. Please forgive me."

He paused a moment. Now was not the time to upset her, "I will always forgive you baby. I love you so much." His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Cyrus.

"Yeah…"

"Liv is fine, Cy. The baby will be here soon…."

"We went for how much…"

"Wow. Yeah, I will let you know as soon as he is here. Tell Lauren to clear my schedule for the next week…"

"Thank you Cy." He hung up the phone and looked strangely at Liv.

"What did Cyrus say, bae."

He took a deep breath, "After we left, they continued the auction. Our dinner sold for $50,000."

"What?"

He smiled, "They say that everyone was so anxious to see the new baby. The charity surpassed their fundraiser goal with our item."

"Wow that is amazing."

X X

"Push, Liv" Two hours had passed and Liv was finally dilated to ten centimeters. It was time for Elijah to make his debut.

Fitz had one arm around her shoulder as she held his other hand. "Push baby, push. 8, 9, 10."

Liv took a few deep breaths.

Dr. Grayson yelled, "The head is out. Now we have to work on the shoulders. When I say push, I need you to push as hard as you can. Ready, PUSH, Liv."

"Push baby push."

She screamed at him, "I am pushing. Oh God, this hurts."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you baby. Push, 8, 9, 10."

Just then they heard the most precious sound in the world. "Waaaa! Waaaa!" Liv looked at Fitz and they both started crying.

"Governor, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes, I would." Fitz took the scissors and cut the cord. The nurses took the baby to the warmer. Dr. Henderson, the pediatrician, examined the baby for a few minutes. Elijah was wrapped in a blanket and taken to his parents.

"Governor and Mrs. Grant, would you like to say hello to your son?"

Wiping tears from her face, Liv said, "Yes, I would. Hello Elijah. How are you doing?"

The moment she held her brown-haired, blue-eyed baby boy in arms was the moment she felt like everything she had been through was all worth it. Fitz looked down at his son, "Hey son, your mommy and daddy. We love you so much. Can't wait to take you home."

They both kissed him on his cheeks before the nurse took him away. Dr. Henderson stood by the bedside, "We are going to run a check up on him. He is slightly underweight. He may have to stay a few extra days to make sure that he is healthy. I will get back with you as soon as I know for sure."

Fitz extended his hand, "Thank you doctor."

Liv was cleaned up and given some pain meds while Fitz called all their family and friends to tell them the good news. Elijah Fitzgerald Grant was here!

* * *

**Finally baby grant is here! Lol  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, here is the next update. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS… Governor Grant' wife, Olivia, gave birth to a bouncing baby boy today! The couple welcomed their son, Elijah Fitzgerald Grant into the world, today, May 15 at 5:26 pm. The baby came out weighing 4lbs 5 oz. and 18 ½ inches long. We are being told that the baby has been moved to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for further evaluations. Mrs. Grant is reportedly doing fine. She went into labor earlier today at a charity auction with the Governor by her side. We are also being told that the Governor will make a special announcement later today about the health and condition of his family…**

Maya and Eli walked into Liv's hospital room carrying flowers and balloons. Their faces were filled with big goofy smiles. They placed everything on a cart that was conveniently brought into the room. Maya walked over to Liv's bed and kissed her on the cheek. Liv was still heavily medicated so she was in and out of consciousness, but her face started to glow as she opened her eyes and saw her mother standing over her.

She whispered, "Mommy!"

Stroking her hair, "How is my Livvie doing?"

"I am doing wonderful now that you are here. Where is daddy?"

Her father stepped forward, "I am right here Angel."

She chuckled a little, "I'm still your angel?"

"You will always be my angel."

"Have you seen the baby?"

Maya said, "No, we wanted to see you first to make sure that you were okay."

"I couldn't be happier. He is so beautiful and handsome. He looks just like Fitz."

Eli looked around, "Where is my grandson?"

Fitz spoke up, "They are running test on him. The doctor will be back to tell us what's going on. All we know is he is underweight." He reached and pulled out his phone. "I have a picture of him, if you want to see."

Maya took the phone from him. Once she saw him, she immediately started to cry. "Oh my god, that's my grandbaby. I can't believe that I am a grandmother. He looks so perfect, doesn't he, Eli."

Eli chuckled and kept staring at the picture, "Yes, he is perfect. He is my grandson. Elijah is a strong name. It's the name for a leader. Being a leader is in his genes. My grandson is perfect."

Liv smiled at her father. For years, she felt that she wasn't good enough or that she would disappoint him but now to see the look of pride on his face. It was the look he wanted to give his son. To Eli, Elijah was a second chance to right some of the wrongs he did with Olivia. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dr. Henderson walks in with his latest report. He notices Eli and Maya in the room. "Could you give me a few minutes to talk to the parents?"

They were about to leave when Fitz stepped up, "These are my wife's parents and we would like them to stay in the room."

The doctor looked at his chart before continuing, "The baby is fine. Because he was premature, we have some concerns with his lungs and his weight. It is hospital policy that children under 5 pounds are to be admitted to the NICU until they reach 5 pounds. Your son weighs 4 lbs. 5 oz. He is a little underdeveloped but most preemies outgrow their health issues by the age of two. His eyes and ears are fine which means he can see and hear. Right now he is in the warmer getting his core temperature up to normal. I estimate that he will stay with us in the hospital for at least 2 weeks. Mrs. Grant, will you be breastfeeding?"

"Yes, I will."

"Great. That is actually better for the baby if you that. It will help his intestines develop a little more."

Maya asked, "When can we see him doctor?"

"You can go to the NICU and see him now if you want to. He is in an incubator but you can touch him."

"And how soon before we can hold him?"

"He has to be in the warmer for a few more hours so I am thinking tomorrow."

His words were finally sinking in with Liv. She started to feel guilty. Maybe if she had gotten to the hospital earlier, they could have stopped the contractions. Was her child going to die? She had to ask, "Doctor, is he in any life-threatening danger?"

"Not at the moment ma'am. Everything we do is precautionary. He has a good fighting chance. Also, in the NICU, we prefer to call the babies by their first names so we can establish a stronger connection with them. Have you named your son?"

Fitz answered prideful, "His name is Elijah. Elijah Grant!"

"Thank you Governor. If you would like to see Elijah now, I can walk you to the NICU and give you some instructions."

Everyone was excited to go and see him. Fitz got a wheelchair for Liv. She was too medicated to walk. He wheeled her and the IV around the corner to the NICU wing on the same floor. He showed them the access code button to push for entry. Once the nurse admitted them, they went to the scrub sink to wash and scrub their hands for a few minutes. Then their hands were sprayed with hand sanitizer. After that, they went into the nursery where all of the babies were in their own incubators. There were 8 babies there. Each had a sign with their names on the wall behind them. Dr. Henderson made a sign for Elijah as he walked to the middle incubator on the right. They looked and saw this tiny little person inside. He was moving around a little.

Eli was the first to reach his hand inside and touch him. "Hey little guy, it's me, your grandpa. I know it looks bad but you will get better so that we can get you home and spoil you rotten. You are strong and smart like you mother. The world better watch out for you. You have Pope and Grant in your blood. They aren't ready for you son but they better get ready. I love you."

Maya put her hand in second, "He feels fine. He looks good and strong. Ain't that right, Elijah? I just love that name. I think it suits him perfectly. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. Grandma is going to spoil you like crazy. But I want you to brace yourself for Nana. Nana is not like normal great-grandmothers. She is weird so I am just telling you now." Everyone laughed a little but Liv.

Fitz wheeled Liv up and she reached in and touched him. She didn't say anything. She just sat there looking at how fragile and small he looked. Her child looked broken and hurt. She saw the feed tube that ran up his nose. She saw the bandages from where they stuck him and to draw blood. She didn't see what everyone else saw. She saw a mistake that she made. She blamed herself for putting her child in this situation. She blamed herself for doing too much. She should have carried him to term. If she had carried him to term, he would be a beautiful and healthy baby. Now he was sick and helpless. She removed her hand without saying a word to the baby. It was a moved that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

Fitz was the last one to touch Elijah, "Hey son, mommy and daddy are here again. We just came by to say that we love you so much. Your other grandma should be flying in soon. Everyone is excited to finally meet you. You get your rest and get healthy. There are a lot of people waiting to love on you. Mommy and daddy love you very much, son. We can't wait to hold you in our arms." It was like Elijah heard him because he smiled. Fitz felt his heart skip a beat.

Everyone left the NICU and headed back to Liv's room. Liv got in the bed and turned her back towards everyone. She lied and told them that she wanted to sleep. The truth was the guilt was eating her up on the inside. She felt that she had placed her son's life in jeopardy.

Fitz had a press conference to get ready for in the hospital conference room. Lauren had sent over a suit and Cyrus was waiting downstairs for him. He really didn't have time to think about what he was going to say. Right now his feels are all over the place. He checked himself in the mirror one last time. He walked over to Olivia and whispered in her ear, "Hey baby. I got to go downstairs for this press conference. I promise that I won't be gone long. I have my phone if you need me or you can call Cyrus. I love you so much. I will be right back." He kissed her on her cheek and walked out of the room.

Maya looked at Eli, "Can you give us a minute?" He understood what she was asking and what she was about to do. He walked to the waiting room to watch the press conference. Maya slid her chair close to Liv's bedside. Liv still laid there with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep but Maya knew better. She looked at her daughter, "It's not your fault."

Liv slowly opened her eyes to see her mother sitting next to her looking at her. She tried to pretend like she didn't know what she meant, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Elijah being sick is not your fault. You did not do anything to cause this. This is life, Olivia. Sometimes life doesn't go the way we plan it. That's when we have to suck it and keep going."

"I don't know what you mean, Mom."

Maya was getting frustrated, "You don't know what I mean. I will tell then. You are feeling guilty that your son is in the NICU. You feel that this is your fault. You feel that if you were a good mother then he would be healthy and perfect. If you were a good mother, then he would be in here with you instead of being in there. If you were a good mother, you would have carried him to full term instead of giving birth a month earlier. In your mind, Liv, you don't think that you are a good mother because you feel that this is all your fault. I know how you feel. I have been there. After you were born, I shut down from you because I felt like if I was a good mother, my body wouldn't have tried to reject you. If I was a good mother, I could have given your father the son that he wanted but I wasn't good enough. I felt like I wasn't good enough so I shut myself off from the world. I shut myself off from you. I am here to stop you from doing the same thing to your son. It is not your fault. It is life. It is God's will. This moment can either make you a good mother or it can break you. Bottom line is your son needs you to be there for him. Regardless of the reason or circumstances, he is here. He is born. Now is when you decide if you are a good mother or not." Maya left her to thoughts as she went outside to join Eli in the waiting room.

Liv continued to lay there. Her mother had spoken to her heart. She always wondered how her mother felt after she was born. Now she knows. Her mother felt guilt. She saw how that guilt almost destroyed her parents. She couldn't let her guilt destroy her marriage.

She looked up at the TV just as Fitz was making his way to the podium. He looked nervous. She also noticed that he didn't have a speech prepared. That made her nervous. Fitz cleared his throat before speaking, "First of all, I would like to thank the people of the Great State of Massachusetts for their thoughts and prayers for my wife and son. My wife is doing fine. She is being taken great care of by the hospital's doctors and staffs. She is resting comfortably as I speak. As for my son, Elijah Fitzgerald Grant, he was admitted to the NICU and is under the care of Dr. Henderson." Fitz started to tear up as he thought about Elijah, "We had a chance to see him earlier. He looks strong and healthy. He even smiled at me when I told him that we love him." A tear fell down his cheek. "To be honest, I stand before you not as Governor but as a husband and father. Seeing my son has made my life truly worth living. Dr. Henderson and Dr. Grayson will answer your questions about the conditions of my son and my wife. My Lieutenant Governor will be carrying on my duties while I tend to my family. All of your questions will be directed and answered by the doctors. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my family." Fitz left the podium to head back upstairs.

Liv turned off the TV as a nurse was coming in the room. "Mrs. Grant, this is some pain medicine to help you sleep a little."

"Thank you."

It didn't take long for the medicine to get into her system. Fitz stopped by the waiting room to talk to Eli and Maya. By the time they all made it back to the room, Liv was asleep.

X X

It was 2:30 am when Liv finally woke up to find that her parents had gone to the mansion. She looked over and saw Fitz asleep on the couch. He was exhausted. He had changed into his navy sweats and seemed relaxed. She stared at him sleeping so peacefully for a while. Then her thoughts went to Elijah. She started to worry about him being alone. She called for her nurse to bring her a wheelchair.

The nurse helped Liv get in the wheelchair quietly without waking Fitz up. She wheeled herself to the NICU. After she was buzzed in and had washed her hands, she found herself looking at Elijah through his incubator. He had finally gotten a little color to him. She watched his chest rise and fall. She reached in and put her finger in his tiny hand. When he tried to grip it, she smiled.

A nurse came over to her, "Mrs. Grant, would you like to hold your son?"

Earlier today, if she was asked that question, she would have said no but now she couldn't wait. "Yes, please."

The nurse opened the top and wrapped him up tightly. She handed Elijah to Liv and Liv felt her heartbeat skip like Fitz did earlier. She finally had him in her arms. Everyone was right. He was perfect. She started humming "Just the way you are." This was the first time she truly believed in love at first sight. It just amazed her how much he looked like his father. She stayed there holding him and singing to him for at two hours.

Fitz woke up and saw that she was gone. He knew exactly where she was. He grabbed a book out of his bag and headed to the NICU. He saw her holding their son and he took a picture with his phone. The nurse walked by and asked if they wanted to take a family picture. They did and it was beautiful. Fitz pulled up a rocking chair next to Liv. She handed him the baby and his heart just started to melt. It was the first time he had held Elijah. He started rocking him and Liv just smiled. This moment was special. Fitz pulled out his book, "Elijah, remember I told you about the book I was going to read called, 'No matter what you do, I still love you.' Well now seem like a great time for me to start reading it to you:

Daddy, do you love me even when I misbehave? Yes, precious one, no matter what you do,

I still love you.

Do you love me even when I jump, jump, jump on the bed? No matter what you do,

I still love you.

Do you love me even when I nibble, nibble, nibble all of my treats? No matter what you do,

I still love you.

Do you love me even when I spill, spill, spill my food on the floor? No matter what you do,

I still love you.

Do you love me even when I scribble, scribble, scribble on the wall? No matter what you do,

I still love you.

I love you when you jump, I love you when you nibble, I love you when you spill, I love you when

you scribble.

No matter what you do, I STILL LOVE YOU."

Liv's eyes were filled with tears of joy. This was everything. This moment was everything. Fitz uploaded the family picture to his official twitter page with the caption, "The First Family of Massachusetts: Fitzgerald, Olivia and Elijah Grant!"

* * *

**My feels are all messed up behind this chapter lol.**

**I had to use the book. I read it to my kids every night and they love it. Look forward to your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short chapter that i just wanted to put out. I have a very busy week and weekend coming up. I will be in mommy overdrive. But i wanted to give you a little something. Happy Reading!**

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Grant?"

Olivia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the NICU nurse staring at her. Truth be told, she was not alright. Today was the day that she was being discharged. She had been in the hospital for four days. She and Fitz would come to see Elijah at least four or five times a day but today she would have to leave him. Today she would go home and leave her child at the hospital. It was eating her up inside. She had gotten used to seeing him whenever she wanted to but now she would have to call to check on him or get one of the drivers to drive her to the hospital for a visit. She would feel more like a visitor than a mother. It was harder than she imagined.

She sat there rocking him in her arms. She finally answered, "I don't think I can leave him. I have gotten so attached to him that my heart won't let me leave him." She paused, "How does a woman have a baby and not leave the hospital with him?"

The nurse pulled up a chair, "I have been a NICU nurse for 12 years and I have seen plenty of parents express those same emotions. What you are feeling is normal but I will tell you that he is in the best hands. When he goes home, he will be strong and healthy."

Olivia smiled a little. She knew that he was in the right place. He needed to get stronger. He needed to be healthy so that he could come home and be loved. She had already begun breastfeeding him. She would pump her breast every three hours and she felt that she was doing her part. Her mother was right. She was a good mother because she was willing to do whatever was necessary to help care for her baby.

Fitz walked into the NICU smiling. He was ready to see his son before they left. He had been busy coordinating her discharge and security detail but now it was father-son time. The nurse gave him her chair as she went back to her desk. He got comfortable and took the baby from Liv, "Hand me my boy." He was a father beaming with pride. He kissed Elijah on the forehead, "I have missed you so much already. Daddy can be a very busy man sometimes." Elijah cooed. "Yeah, well, I am never too busy for you and mommy."

He looked at Liv and knew exactly what was on her mind. He touched her hand, "He will be fine. He will have the best care that money can buy. I promise that we will come and see him every day. As soon as you get better, we can come twice a day. This will give us time to get you healthy and ready for him to come home. I can spend my time taking care of you. I am not worried about him. He knows we love him and if we could, we would take him home today. Trust me baby, he will be home with us soon, okay."

She patted his hand with her other hand, "I know, you're right. I am just going to miss him."

"Me, too. But I promise you. We will be here every day."

"Okay."

They spent about an hour in the NICU holding Elijah. They kept trading him back and forth. They came up with an alternating schedule. Liv would hold him for 20 minutes and then Fitz would hold him for 20 minutes. They had what Nana called, "New Parents Syndrome."

After that hour, it was time to go home. They kissed him on his cheeks and gently placed him back in his incubator. Liv stared at Elijah for a minute. Fitz took her hand, "Let's go mama." She smiled as she was placed in a wheelchair.

Fitz pushed her downstairs towards the front entrance where the town car was waiting. A group of reporters were also waiting to take their pictures. Fitz was against the idea at first but Liv said it was okay. He placed her in the car while Brian helped put the flowers and balloons in the trunk.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by Maya, Nana and Joan. Liv hugged her mother as soon as she got out of the car. She needed that motherly love. She hugged everyone one else before Fitz whisked her inside to the bedroom.

She was comfortable on the bed with everyone gathered around. Nana sat beside her and asked the million dollar question, "How are you feeling?"

Liv sighed, "Like I was hit by a truck."

"Well baby, you gave birth to a beautiful boy. No one said it was going to be easy or painless. The important thing is we are all here to take care of you and as soon as Elijah is ready to come home, we are here for him too."

"I miss him already. I can't believe that I just left him there."

"Baby, you did what was best for him. Trust me, there will be a time that you will be begging for anybody to come and take him off your hands. Do me a favor, don't call me. Nana is too old for babies besides, Joan and I are about to have the time of our life."

Fitz looked at his mother, "What does she mean by that, Mom?"

Joan smiled, "Nana and I are going on a 21 day European Cruise, my treat. We are going to see the world and enjoy it. Big Jerry never wanted to do anything fun. Now that he is gone, it's time to party."

Fitz looked confused, "What about Elijah, Liv and me? I thought you were going to help us."

"I was but plans have changed. I love you all but it's time for me to live my life."

Maya spoke up, "That's why you have me to help."

Liv looked at her, "Mom you live in DC and you work full-time. I already feel guilty enough that you have been using your sick days for me. There is no way you can help us out and work."

Maya sat on the other side of daughter, "That is why I am retiring in a few days."

"You are giving up teaching."

"No, not giving it up. I am choosing to help my daughter raise my grandson. I have given the school system 28 years. It's time to move on and enjoy other things. Your father will still be working and I can catch the train here. If you ever need me and I am not here, just call me. I promise that I will be on the next thing smoking."

Liv hugged her mother again. She looked at Joan, "So when do you two leave?"

"In three weeks, hopefully my grandson will be home by then and I can love on him before we leave."

"Wow, 21 days? What are you two going to do for 21 days?"

Nana answered, "Drink our asses off and chase young men!"

Fitz and Liv said, "Nana!"

She cleared her throat and gave the diplomatic answer, "We are going to see some of the sights of Paris, Rome, London and Italy."

Everyone said at the same time, "Yeah right."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," responded Olivia.

Cyrus came in, "Hey Liv, glad to see that you are settled in okay."

"Thank you, Cy."

"I need to borrow the Governor for a few hours. We have a bit of an emergency developing."

Fitz walked to edge of the bed and bent down to kiss Olivia. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Nana said loudly, "Take your time. We are going to have female talk and we can't talk about you to your face."

Fitz smiled, "Yes ma'am, don't be too hard on me."

The women spent the afternoon talking about babies, diapers, food, and everything else pertaining to dealing with a baby. Liv was overwhelmed but really enjoyed spending time with her family. Every now and then her mind would wonder to Elijah and hoping that he was doing better. After everyone left, she called to check on him to see how he was doing.

"NICU!"

"Hi, this is Olivia Grant; I am calling to check on Elijah. How is he doing today?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grant, he is doing much better. He was able to drink 1 ½ ounces of milk at his last feeding and has produced one dirty diaper. His oxygen levels are within normal range and he has made it back up to his birth weight. He is right on schedule."

Liv breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much."

"Yes ma'am. Anytime."

She took comfort in knowing that soon he would be home in her arms.

Fitz came back to the room after a few hours in the office. It was getting late. He changed into some comfortable clothes and joined her in the bed.

"How was your day, Governor?"

"Rough. I had to scramble the National Guard because of flooding. Hopefully they will get to everyone in time to reduce the number of deaths."

"Was there any warning?"

"Not really. The dam broke and caused massive flooding. The Army Corp of Engineers is trying to figure out what happened. This is the part that I hate about being Governor. I feel responsible for all of those lives."

"Baby, there was nothing that you could do. No one knew this was going to happen. It is just an accident. Hopefully a lot of people were able to make it to safety."

"Yeah, you're right." He paused and looked at her, "It feels good to come home to you. I have missed you."

She chuckled, "I was in the hospital and you were right there. How did you miss me?"

He took her hand, "I miss this. I miss being home with you, in our bed. I miss putting on my pajamas and lying next to you. I felt like we had no privacy with the nurses and the staff coming in and out. I missed my wife. I missed my Livvie. I felt like we were treated as the Governor and his wife. I felt like we had to play the part plus the role of parents." He brushed her cheek and whispered, "I missed you."

Their foreheads touched and she whispered back, "I missed you too." Their lips touched as they shared an intimate and sensual kiss. When they stopped kissing, he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest.

BING! She heard her phone and knew from the sound that it was a text message. She opened the message and immediately tears started streaming down her face.

Fitz smiled, "I asked the nurse to send you a picture of him when they put him down for the night."

Elijah looked so peaceful wrapped up in his blanket. He was in the blanket that Liv and Fitz had specially made for him.

Sniffing and wiping away tears, Liv said, "He is so handsome. I can't believe how much he looks like you."

He chuckled, "Yeah, Nana told me not to waste any money on a DNA test. She said back in her day, they didn't have DNA. They had look-and-see. Anyone with eyes can see that's my son."

They both laughed. "That's Nana for ya. She and your mom are going to have a great time on their cruise."

"Yeah, we had fun on ours."

She thought back to their honeymoon. Then she thought about her Nana and tried to shake the image from her head, "I hope they don't have too much fun."

Fitz laughed. They spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying each other's company. This was something they had been missing. It reminded Liv of when they first met and sex wasn't an option or on the table. They were using this time to get back to the basic. They were becoming friends again.

Before she fell asleep, Liv kissed the picture of Elijah goodnight. Tomorrow, she would hold her baby boy again. She could hardly wait.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Shout out to all the NICU moms. I was also a NICU mom with my twins. They stay for a whole month so most of the things Liv felt are things that we all can relate to. Shout to MariposaMorena! I am glad that i could bring some fulfillment to your weekend. I appreciate you going back and reading from the beginning. That really did my heart good. **

**I will try to push this week, if i can. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay but Easter was crazy here. My 3 children nearly ran me into the ground with exhaustion. Here is the latest update. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Today was the day…

Liv could not believe this day had finally arrived. After months of preparation and planning. After weeks of hoping and praying. After nights of doubt and determination, the day had finally arrived. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was more nervous than she was on her wedding day.

Today was the day…

Fitz cleared his schedule and his mind was focused on the task at hand. He paced in the foyer as he waited for Liv to come down the stairs. He had to admit that he was a tad bit nervous but very excited.

Today was the day that Elijah Fitzgerald Grant would come home for the first time.

Fitz kept his promise to Liv and they went to see him in the NICU every day. On the days that Fitz was busy, Liv had a driver take her to see him and she would stay until Fitz had a chance to come and see him. After a week, he was moved from the NICU to the well-baby nursery for NICU babies that were almost ready to go home. He stayed there for a week. He passed his car seat test with flying colors. (The car seat test is when they put the baby in their car seat and monitor their vitals for 5 hours.) He had reached his 5 pound mark and his lungs were better and stronger. He was a healthy baby boy.

Liv had made sure that his nursery was ready for his arrival but truth be told, he would probably spend more time in the bassinet beside their bed. The first time Liv breastfed him was magical moment for her. She cried and just held him close. Fitz was at work that day so it was just a special mother and son moment that she got to share with Elijah.

She finished getting dressed and double checked herself in the mirror one more time. There would be cameras at the hospital to document the occasion but truth be told, she was just happy to bring her baby home.

She walked down stairs where Fitz was waiting for her in the foyer. He smiled as he saw her coming down the stairs. She had on a beautiful two piece dress suit that she always looked so elegant in. She smiled when she saw him smiling at her.

"You look gorgeous."

She sighed, "I feel so nervous. I can't stop my hands from shaking."

Fitz grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He squeezed her tightly to calm down her nerves. He whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay. Our son is coming home and he is fine. We are fine. There is nothing for us to be nervous about."

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, "Every day I thank God for you. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my rock and I love you so much."

He kissed her softly. Brian was waiting in the doorway. He cleared his throat to signal that he was in the room. "Excuse me, Governor and Mrs. Grant. The car is ready to take you to the hospital."

Fitz smiled at Olivia. He extended his arm to escort her to the car, "What do you say Mrs. Grant?"

She smiled back at him, "Let's go get our son!"

The ride to the hospital felt longer than normal because they were overly-anxious to see Elijah. When they finally arrived, the area was filled with reporters waiting to snap pictures of them. They quickly bypassed the reporters and rushed into the hospital. They took the elevators to the nursery floor.

After sanitizing their hands and doing a security check, Liv held Elijah in her arms. He was tiny but he was hers. Today was the day that he would finally go home.

The doctor was there going over last minute details about his recovery. Liv had handed the baby to Fitz so that she could take notes and keep up with his recovery schedule. Fitz was busy loving on his son so he was half paying attention. He just wanted to get him home soon.

After the doctor finished his instructions, they placed Elijah in his baby carrier and toted him out of the nursery. Cyrus was waiting for them downstairs by the exit.

Liv looked surprised to see him, "Cy, what are you doing here?"

"You have to speak to the press, Liv."

"Me? Why me?"

"Liv, it is very important that you are front and center on this. Fitz was great while you were in the hospital but now I need you to step up to the mic. I need the political animal that I educated. I taught you to never let an opportunity pass you by. This is a wonderful opportunity for Fitz. Step up to the mic, Liv."

Liv looked at Fitz for some reassurance and approval. He smiled at her, "You will do great. Elijah and I will be here waiting so make us proud."

Liv gave Fitz and Elijah a quick kiss before she walked in front of the group of reporters that had gathered.

"First of all, Fitz and I would like to thank everyone who prayed for Elijah and us. We are very happy that he is healthy and that we are able to take him home today. We are one of the lucky parents but there are still mothers and fathers who won't get to take their babies home today. My husband and I are going to use our platform to support the March of Dimes Organization that helps care for premature infants and their families. Every baby deserves to come home."

As soon as she stopped talking, the reporters started shouting questions at her, "Mrs. Grant, what caused you to go into labor early?"

She sighed, "No one really knows. It wasn't my plan but it was God's will."

"Mrs. Grant, are you and the Governor going to have any more kids?"

"Well, we would like to but we are just going to see how everything turns out. We will cross that bridge when it happens." She gave Cyrus a look and he knew it meant to wrap it up.

Cyrus yelled, "Last question?"

A reporter shouted, "Mrs. Grant, there have been rumors about your husband making a possible run for the White House. Could you please comment on that?"

She took a pause and looked at Cyrus. "IF I had to comment on that, I would say nothing has been discussed at this moment. He is still currently in his first term as governor and he is enjoying this time with his family and his constituents. IF that changes in the future then I am sure that he will make an announcement. Thank you."

Before she could leave the podium, the same reporter shouted, "Will you support your husband if he does decide to run?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to the mic. She looked at the reporter, "Who are you and who do you write for?"

"Gideon Wallace for the Boston Herald."

She spoke clearly, "Well, Gideon, I will answer your question and feel free to quote me on this. I love my husband with all of my heart and soul. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is a wonderful and loving man. I don't know what I would do without him. So no matter what he decides to do with his life or his political future, I will ALWAYS support my husband. Always, Gideon. Thank you."

She walked off the podium towards the car where Fitz and Elijah were waiting inside. Cyrus walked up behind her, "That was brilliant, Liv. You handled that beautifully. You are a political genius."

She stopped in her tracks, "If I am a genius, why do you insist on playing me like a fool, Cy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the reporter and his question. I saw you look at him. There was no rumor about Fitz running for president. You planted that rumor so that you could pressure him to make a decision. Then once again, you tried to play me as your puppet. So again my question is why do you insist on playing me like a fool. This was supposed to be a good day. This was the day that we bring our son home from the hospital. We have waiting a long time for this day and you decided to use it as a political move. Everything is not about politics, Cy. This family is not little pawns in your game of chess. I warned you not to try to play me and you did it anyway."

Cyrus looked humbled, "Liv, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

A tear fell from her eye, "I am sorry too, Cy. You're fired!"

She walked past him without saying another word leaving him standing there with his mouth opened. Brian opened the door to the car for her. She looked in and saw Fitz playing with Elijah while waiting patiently for her.

"How did it go babe?"

"Everything went fine. We will talk about it later. But first let's get this little guy home."

"You hear that Elijah? Mommy and daddy are taking you home."

X X

When they finally got home everyone was waiting for them. They were all so excited to hold Elijah for the first time. Fitz had hired a professional photographer to take pictures of Elijah with the family. Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck made an appearance bearing gifts for mother and child. Liv went to put everything up in his nursery while everyone enjoyed holding him downstairs. She was in her own little world humming peacefully when Fitz came into the room. He had his phone in his hand and a stunned look on his face.

Showing concern, she asked, "What's wrong baby?"

In a state of disbelief, "Did you fire Cyrus?"

"Yes, I did."

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you later after everyone left and we were alone."

"Me not having a chief of staff was something that you should have told me immediately. Why didn't you tell me in the car? We were alone then."

Frustrated, she started yelling, "We were not alone. We are never alone. There is ALWAYS somebody around us. I get so sick of always having someone around us. Sometimes I just want to go back to our first apartment outside the city when it was just us. Now, you have to clear your whole schedule sometimes just to be with me." She paused as she tried to fight back tears, "I fired Cyrus because he was trying to use me to talk you into running for president. I got into an argument with him at my office the day I went into labor about the same thing. Today he set me up using a reporter. I will not be used or manipulated to get you to do anything. I love you too much for that. So that is why I fired your chief of staff. That is why I fired my friend. Cyrus was my mentor and friend long before he was your chief of staff. If I had to fire him, then trust and believe that I had my reasons."

Fitz wanted to say something back to her but he could see the pain and anguish in her eyes. Now was not the time to start an argument with his wife. "We will talk about this later."

"Fine." She was ready for him to blow up at her but she agreed that now was not the time. They went back down stairs and entertained their guests.

Nana was entertaining everyone as usual. She spent most of the evening talking about the cruise Joan and her were going on. "Baby after this cruise, I am changing my name."

Maya looked at her strangely and asked, "To what?"

"Baby just call me Stella cause Nana is getting her groove back."

Everyone laughed. Liv looked up and caught a special moment between Eli and Elijah. Everyone was so busy listening and laughing at Nana that they didn't notice the two of them in the corner. She walked over to them quietly, "Hey dad. Are you two okay over here?"

"Yeah, we are great. I am just looking at him. I can't believe how much he reminds me of you."

She smiled, "Come on dad. Anyone with eyes can see he looks like Fitz."

"He has Fitz's eyes and hair but he has your smile, lips, ears and nose. I didn't hold you much at this age but I remember your face as I stood over you in the hospital nursery. I vowed then that I would protect you at all cost."

"Well I hope the cost hasn't been too high."

He thought back to killing Big Jerry. "Never. Anything for you."

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I will let you two get back to your moment." She walked back to everyone else and joined the conversation.

They all eventually left leaving Fitz and Liv alone with Elijah. It was getting late. Liv had fed him twice and Fitz changed his diaper. They were in parental mode but they knew they had a conversation hanging over their heads that needed to happen.

Fitz went to his office to tidy things up so he could be prepared for tomorrow. He was sure that he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep with a new baby in the house so he wanted to get an early start on things.

When he finally made it to the bedroom, Liv was changed into her pajamas and was already in bed. Elijah was asleep in his bassinet. He looked at her for a moment before changing into a pair of boxers. The tension between them was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Someone had to speak up first.

Liv said out of the blue, "Go ahead and yell at me if you want. I probably deserve it."

"What makes you think I want to yell at you?"

"I saw it in your face earlier in the nursery. You wanted to say something to me but you didn't. You stopped and that makes me feel like you are holding something back from me. So please yell at me or something. I can't take this silent treatment anymore."

Fitz climbed in the bed on his side. He took her hand into his as he whispered softly, "I did want to yell at you in the nursery. I was upset that you fired Cyrus without talking to me about it but I have had some time to think since then. I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For having my back and looking out for me. All my life I have been used and manipulated by people who have their own agenda. I should have been more thoughtful and understanding about your feelings. You are my wife and I love you so much. I was angry and all you did, all you have ever done was try to protect me and let me make my own decisions. Cyrus was your friend and I should have known that you didn't make that decision lightly. I can see the pain and anguish that it caused you. I am ashamed that as your husband, I wasn't understanding at first. For that, I apologize to you from the bottom of my heart. You and Elijah are my world. I know you would never do anything to hurt us. So will you please forgive me?"

Liv couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was prepared for an argument with him instead he apologized to her. "Damn, you are one hell of a politician."

He laughed a little, "Baby there is nothing political about what I just said. I meant every word of it. Can you please forgive me?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment, "Yes, I will forgive you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She ran her hands through his hair, "You gave Elijah. I could never stay mad at you."

She started sucking on his bottom lips while he sucked on her top. Their mouths open slightly to allow their tongues to enter each other's mouth. Liv moaned as she tasted her husband's tongue. Fitz's erection started digging into her side. He pulled back from the kiss, "We have to stop. You have 4 more weeks until the doctor release you before we can fool around."

She climbed on top of him and grabbed his cock, "Well I can still help you get your release." She started kissing him again. Her kisses moved from his mouth to his cheek then his ears. "Can I taste you, baby?"

Fitz smiled as he whispered, "You know my Livvie can have anything she wants."

She kissed her way down his body while he laid back and let his wife please him. When she took his cock out of his boxers and put it in her warm mouth, he almost lost control. His wife giving him head was driving him wild. She knew all the tongue tricks that turned him on. He would have loved to last longer than he did but she was too damn good. When he felt his release building, he pulled out of her mouth and finished ejaculating on a towel in the bathroom. After he cleaned up, he returned to bed.

Liv was sitting in the bed stunned by what had just happened. Fitz, on the other hand, had a Kool-Aid smile on his face. He was a satisfied man.

"What the hell was that?"

He looked at her surprised and confused by her question, "What do you mean? You were amazing." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

But she kept inquiring, "No the getting up and running to the bathroom part. You've never done that. What the hell was that?"

The confusion made sense to him now, "I know this may sound stupid but since you have to watch what you eat while you are breastfeeding, I didn't want to cum in your mouth. That's all. I know it sounds gross but I was looking out for you and the baby."

She frowned up, "That does sound gross. I didn't think of it like that."

"What made you do what you did?"

"What? Give you head?"

"Yeah, that came from nowhere. What's up with that?"

"Well, you are my husband and the father of my child but at the end of the day, you are still a man with needs. So I wanted to help you take care of those needs."

"Don't worry about my needs. I am not going anywhere and no woman can ever replace you, in my heart or my pants. Never."

Liv brushed her teeth before returning to bed. They kissed each other good night. As soon as they turned off the lights, Elijah started crying.

"And so it begins!" said Fitz. Elijah woke up 5 times that night. His first day and night home was certainly a memorable one.

* * *

**So Elijah is home! I will try not to take so long to update next time but i needed some rest.**

**A reviewer asked me about my kids- I have a 6 year old son and my twins are 4. I have a boy/girl set of twins. My daughter is the youngest but she is actually taller than both of the boys. So if i ever refer to them as the triplets, it's because they actually look like triplets. lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys enjoy this update. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 12

The next few weeks were an adjustment period for Fitz and Olivia. They were trying to find a way to balance their political and official duties with the duties of being full-time parents. It had been 2 months since Elijah was born. Maya was there majority of the time to help Liv with the baby but she had to travel back to DC to be with her husband as well. She was a godsend when Elijah had a bout of colic and no one could soothe him but Maya.

However, there was one night that Fitz and Liv were able to do the job and bond with their son. It was 4 in the morning and it was already the third time Elijah had woken up. Liv was exhausted but she tried her best to get up with him again. Fitz was scheduled to leave for DC at 8 am for a Governor's Luncheon with the President. Governors from every state were scheduled to be there. It was a big event and Liv wanted to make sure that he had his rest so she tried not to wake him up. She grabbed Elijah out of the bassinet and took him into the nursery. She tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry. She used the gas drop but he still wouldn't stop crying. She was so tempted to go and wake her mother up when Fitz came into the nursery.

Fitz startled her a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why are you up? You should be asleep."

He did look tired but so did she, "I rolled over in bed and you weren't there. Then I heard him crying. I wanted to come and help you."

She sighed, "I can't get him to stop crying. I feel like I want to cry. This is so hard and frustrating. Nothing I do seem to work on him."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her, "Shh, shh. Calm down baby. I am sure that we can figure something out."

Elijah was still whimpering and crying. Fitz could see the frustration and distress on Liv's face. Fitz came up with an idea. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the room. He was gone for about 5 minutes but it felt longer than that to Liv. He returned with his Bluetooth speaker and his Ipod. He set it up in the corner and started playing "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.

Liv eyes filled with tears as she remembered this song from their wedding day. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her and Elijah. She put her head on his chest and they slowly started swaying to music. Fitz kissed her forehead. He could feel her calming down and as she was calming down so was Elijah. He finally stopped crying but was still whimpering because he was trying to fight sleep. Fitz concentrated more on Liv instead of Elijah.

"Do you remember our wedding?"

"Of course, I do Fitz. What's your point?"

"My point is when we got married, we had nothing but each other. We have survived so much together. You getting shot was the single, most terrifying thing I have experienced in my life so far. But we had hopes and dreams of having a family. Now look where we are and how far we have come. We have a beautiful son and we are rocking him to sleep in the Governor's mansion. All of this is possible because we worked together. We took nothing and turned it into something. WE did this not just you or me. So don't think that you have to go through any of this with Elijah by yourself. Next time baby, wake me up."

"I wanted you to sleep because you have that luncheon tomorrow."

"Well, I am not going to that luncheon. I feel that my presence is needed here and that is where I am going to be."

"Fitz, you can't do that. You have to go. This is very important. I can't let you do that."

"You aren't letting me. I am making this decision. Besides, I can go next year but this year, I need to be here. My place is here with you."

Liv wanted to argue with him and make him go but she knew it was no use. His mind was already made up. If she was honest with herself, she was glad he was staying. By the time the song was coming to an end, Elijah was fast asleep.

As tired as Liv was, she was enjoying this moment and didn't want it to end. "Can you play it again?"

He whispered in her ear, "I have it on repeat."

She chuckled as the song started playing again. They danced to it one more time just to make sure that he was completely asleep. They went back to bed and held each other all night. Elijah woke back up at 7 am but Fitz managed to get him before his crying could wake Liv up.

It was almost noon when Liv finally woke up. She looked around the room and noticed that she was all alone. She started to panic when she realized Elijah wasn't in the room. However, she found a note in his bassinet from Fitz.

YOU WERE SLEEPING SO PEACEFULLY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU UP SO I DECIDED THAT IT WAS 'TAKE MY SON TO WORK DAY'. SO TAKE YOUR TIME, EAT BREAKFAST AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, WE WILL BE IN THE OFFICE IF YOU NEED US.

That day was just what Liv needed to rejuvenate her spirit. She had an amazing husband and they had a great life together. It truly warmed her heart when she went down to Fitz's office and saw Elijah's baby swing next to Fitz's desk. She stood in the doorway watching the two of them for a while before Fitz noticed her.

"Hey beautiful! How did you sleep?"

She walked towards his desk, "I slept great. Thank you for doing that."

"No need to thank me. He is my son too. So I am just being a husband and father. If mommy ain't happy then nobody is."

Liv smiled and asked, "Nana?"

"Yeah, she told me that and I really didn't understand it until last night. You looked so burnt out, I knew you just needed some rest. So me and my man here have just been hanging out and taking calls all day."

Liv just stared at him in admiration.

Her staring started to make him nervous, "why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook her head, "I was thinking back to when we first met and I remembered a quote I had read in school that said 'you meet thousands of people and none of them really mean anything to you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever.' You are that person to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

He walked around the desk towards her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into him, "Trust me, you will never have to find out. I am not going anywhere and neither are you. No matter what the future holds as long as we are grounded in each other then we can make it. Right?"

"Right."

Elijah made a cooing sound. Fitz added, "He agrees with us."

"Yes he does."

That happened a few weeks ago and Elijah has reached his 2-month milestone. He had gotten his vaccine shots and was kinda cranky but nothing Liv or Fitz couldn't handle. Her concern wasn't Elijah. Now her concern was another baby named Cyrus Beene. Cyrus had sent her flowers every day since he was fired apologizing and asking for his job back. Like a wise man, Fitz left that decision up to Liv. He knew better than to cross his wife, a lesson that Cyrus has finally learned as well. Everyday Fitz would walk into her office with a dozen roses and everyday Liv would tell him to throw them away.

"Babe, can you at least hear him out?"

"Fitz, we have been over this."

"Ok." Then he would leave as quickly as he came.

Cyrus knew that he had one final shot to get back in Liv's good grace so he decided to do something special that she would enjoy.

It was a warm July day. Chelsea had informed Liv that a special evening was planned for her starting at 4pm. She couldn't disclose any other information other than she was to dress casually.

Liv was excited and nervous. She wasn't sure what Fitz had planned for her because Lauren gave her the same information about Fitz's schedule that Chelsea had given her. So at 4pm, she was waiting in the foyer in a pair of blue jeans, a green and white tank top and some silver open toed sandals. She waited for Fitz to come out of his office but he never came. When the town car pulled up, Brian opened the car door to reveal Fitz waiting for her in the car.

She looked and saw her husband in a Boston Red Sox t-shirt and hat with blue jeans and sneakers on. It had been a while since she had seen in him casual wear and he looked sexier than ever.

She slid into the car and smiled, "What is going on?"

He smiled smugly, "Just wait. All will be revealed soon enough."

"What are you? A philosopher?"

"No but I do need you to change your shirt."

"Change into what?"

"This!" He held up a women's cut Boston Red Sox T-shirt.

A light bulb went off in her head as she squealed with joy, "OH MY GOD! We are going to a Boston Red Sox game!"

Fitz nodded. Without hesitation, she changed her shirt and watched as they drove to the stadium.

"Fitz, one question. Who are they playing?"

He covered his ears in anticipation, "The Yanks!"

She let out a loud scream like he expected but it was all worth seeing the joy on her face. This was their first night out since Elijah was born. He knew it was going to be special. They reached the stadium and pulled into a special gate on the side of the stadium. Security was tight around them as they got out and walked into a side tunnel. They waited in the tunnel for a few minutes.

Liv was confused as to what was going on. "Fitz, what are we waiting for?"

"To be introduced."

Liv was still confused, "Why are we being introduced?"

He took her in his arms, "Well dear, you are the Governor's Wife and I am the Governor. And also it is always customary to introduce the person that is throwing the first pitch."

The light bulb went off again, "OH MY GOD! You're throwing out the first pitch?"

He smiled and said, "Please don't scream when I say this but I am escorting you out to the field so that you can throw the first pitch."

The moment reality hit her Fitz had to place his hand over her mouth to contain her scream. He knew that this was special to her. Baseball had been something she shared with her grandfather and now it was something they get to share together again.

Finally over the loud speaker they heard the announcement, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME GOVERNOR FITZGERALD GRANT ESCORTING HIS WIFE, OLIVIA GRANT, TO THROW THE FIRST PITCH.

Liv was in awe of this moment as they walked out onto the field. Fitz gave her a kiss on the lips before she walked out onto the mound. The catcher waited behind home plate as she wound the ball up and threw an awesome pitch which landed just shy of the plate. The crowd went crazy as they waved and blew kisses to them.

They were escorted off the field to their luxury suite to watch the game. They wanted to sit in the stands with the fans but security required them to have a private suite. The suite was stocked with red wine and beer along with different finger foods. It seemed like all of Liv's favorites were there including popcorn. The game was very exciting. Liv felt like a kid in a candy store. She called Nana on the phone to see if she saw her.

"Yes baby I saw. Your Paw-Paw is in hog heaven right now."

To know her grandfather was smiling down on her at this moment brought joy to her heart. She couldn't believe how amazing all this felt. Her nerves finally calmed down by the bottom of the 3rd inning. She walked over to Fitz and planted a big kiss on his lips. When she finally pulled back, he asked, "What was that for?"

"This is amazing. Thank you so much for planning this."

Fitz sighed, "Baby, I didn't plan any of this."

She was shocked by his words, "What do you mean? If you didn't then who did?"

"Cyrus."

"Why would Cyrus do this?"

"He is trying to get you to give him another chance. He remembered how you like baseball and he knew that being the Governor's wife would have a few perks so he planned all of this. He requested all of your favorite things. He wanted this to be special for you, babe."

She was stunned. She looked around at her surrounding and noticed all the details that went into planning this. Maybe Cyrus had learned his lesson. Maybe he wasn't all bad. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

She looked at Fitz, "Call him and tell him to report to work first thing Monday morning."

Fitz smiled at her, "Will do baby but for now we will enjoy our game."

Boston won it 3-2 in the 9th inning. The stadium stood proud and chanted the words "Boston Strong."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Yes Cyrus is back but hopefully a much tamer Cyrus and not the monster we know from the show. Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are awesome!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to update but my husband came home from work Sunday. Then i live in Mississippi and we just had a major storm come through here last night and today. Luckily, my family is safe other than power outage we are okay. Anyway Happy Reading!**

Chapter 13

Life was different for Fitz and Liv. Two years had passed and Fitz was in the middle of his Gubernatorial Reelection Campaign. Liv's business at OGA was thriving. She had new clients coming in almost every day. Things were getting so busy that she hired Harrison and Huck as associates to help Abby and Quinn. Whenever someone was involved in a scandal, Liv was the first person they called. She was meeting new people and making new connections in the political world. She worked mostly behind the scenes. She only used her face for good causes and to bring attention to worthy people not her scandal-ridden clients. During the day, she was Olivia Grant, all business and all power.

But at night, she was a wife and mother. Elijah had just turned two years old. They threw him a huge birthday bash at Six Flags. The owners shut down the park and allow them to have a private party just for him. He got to ride all the rides that he was tall enough to ride as many times as he wanted. Everyone in the family was there to celebrate with him. His first birthday was different. It was more secluded and private. Liv didn't want to make a big fuss. They went away to Cape Cod for the weekend and had cake and ice cream for his first birthday. It was just a moment that she wanted her and Fitz to share. They were there to share his first word which was "Dada" at eight months. He took his first steps in Fitz's office at eleven months. He was growing up so fast and Liv just wanted to savor the moment as a family.

Now most of their days were spent on a campaign bus. Liv had to talk to most of her clients on the phone instead of in person like she normally did but her presence was important to Fitz's reelection. Fitz had handled his first term beautifully. Every obstacle or challenge, he faced head on. Cyrus loved his energy and enthusiasm. Cyrus also apologized to Liv and promised to allow Fitz to make his own decisions about his future. Today they are leaving from a campaign stop in New Bedford headed back to the mansion. It had been a long few days, but it was Friday and they had tomorrow off. Liv and Fitz agreed that Elijah would go with them to all campaign stops even if he wasn't on stage. Liv was putting him to sleep in the bedroom on the bus when she heard a faint knock on the door.

She whispered, "Come in."

Fitz opened the door and looked at her lying in the bed with Elijah. He was asleep holding his favorite blanket that Nana made for him.

"I wanted to make sure that you were decent before I opened the door. I don't need the whole bus seeing my wife naked."

She sat up, "I am really too exhausted to even get out of my clothes. Eight campaign stops in five days is a lot to handle."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's going to be worse than this if I run for president."

She stared at him for a moment. This was the first time he had ever mentioned the idea of running for president. "What brought on this thinking?"

He sighed, "Well, it is mentioned to me on occasion by people. I have a great team that can make it happen. Cyrus has a great plan which I am sure that you have heard about it before. I was bred for this. Big Jerry was an asshole but he put me in contact with the best people and gave me the best education. Besides, if I run, we could get the $5 million that he left me. He said I had to run for president. He never said I had to win, right." He smiled her after he said that but she didn't smile back.

She waited a few minutes before she responded, "Fitz, none of that explains why _you_ want to run for president."

He looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean people mentioning it and Cyrus having a plan is not a good enough reason to drag Elijah and me through a presidential campaign. None of those reasons are for you."

He was offended, "Oh so now I am dragging you through this."

"That's not what I meant-"

"No I get it now. My wife no longer wants to support my dream."

"Fitz, it's not your dream. You have never wanted it anyway."

He stood up, "No this is bullshit, Liv. I always thought you had my back. I didn't know that I was dragging you through this." He paused, "You know what, you and Elijah can just stay at home from now on. I wouldn't want to drag you to any more campaign stops."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Liv sat there with her face in her hand. She was wondering how'd that conversation get so far out of hand. She stayed in bed a few more minutes before she got up and changed into something more comfortable. When she came out of the room, Fitz was sitting at the table having a meeting with his campaign advisors and Cyrus.

She could hear Cyrus speaking, "Now this next campaign stop is crucial. Majority of the voters love you as the family man so it is important that Elijah gets off the bus for this rally."

Fitz spoke, "Liv and Elijah won't be at anymore stops with us. They need a break so I am giving them one. From now on it's just me."

Cyrus was stunned by his words until he heard Liv say, "That's ok, Cyrus. We will be there. We will be at every stop that we are needed and we will do whatever it takes to help Fitz get elected to this office and any other office he chooses to run for."

Cyrus wasn't sure what was going on but he knew a lover's quarrel when he saw one. "OOOOkay. Why don't we just call it a night? We will pick this up Monday in the office. We are an hour away from the mansion anyway. I need to call James before he goes to bed."

Everyone dispersed towards the front of the bus leaving Liv and Fitz alone. She sat down next to him at the table. He was so angry at her that he wouldn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I didn't mean to say or imply that you were dragging us along. I am here with you by my own free will. You are my husband and I do support your dream. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing this for all of the right reasons. I don't like people pressuring you to do something. But if you sit here and you tell me that you want to run for president then I will support you no matter what the reasons are. You are my husband. You are my life and I love you. So tell me what you want to do, Fitz."

He slowly turned his head to face her. "I want to run for president."

"Ok. Then Elijah and I will be right by your side no matter what." She laid her head on his shoulder as she held his hand.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am but I sleep better next to you."

Fitz realized that he had two options. He could have been an asshole and stayed at the table making his tired wife fall asleep on his shoulder. Or he could go the bedroom and hold her while she slept in his arms. Part of him was still upset with her but she was also the love of his life. "Come on let's go and lay in the bed with Elijah." He led her to the bedroom. Elijah was now in the spread eagle position in the middle of the bed. Fitz moved him to the side of the bed then he proceeded to lay on the other side leaving the middle available for Liv.

She climbed into the bed facing Fitz and got comfortable in his arms. The more Fitz held her, the more he was overcome with emotion. He squeezed her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." She lifted her head and looked at him, "Baby, I will always have your back no matter what."

He leaned down to kiss her lips. It was a sensual kiss but it had so much passion behind it. For a few minutes earlier he had thought that his wife would no longer support him but now he knows that she would always be by his side. She was truly his better half.

X X

Elijah woke up early the next day ready to play before his parents had gotten up. He went to their room and climbed into their bed. Liv was snuggled under Fitz when Elijah accidently stepped on her leg.

"Ouch!" she screamed waking up Fitz.

"Wha-What's going on?"

"Ma-ma! Da-da! Up!" Elijah was jumping up and down in the bed.

Liv and Fitz were still tired from the campaign trail. They finally made it home and in bed shortly after midnight.

Liv turned over and placed the back of her head on Fitz's chest. She could see that Elijah was anxious and excited to play. It was the first day in a while that he wasn't cooped up on a bus. She reached for him and he jumped in her arms. "Baby, mommy and daddy are tired right now."

"Up! Up!"

Fitz smiled at them, "Looks like he is not taking no for an answer."

"I see. We both know that he always wins." They laughed because they knew it was true.

"I have been thinking about our argument last night and you were right."

"About what?"

"It does feel like you two are being dragged around and used so I can get reelected. That's not fair to both of you."

"But Fitz, you know that it doesn't matter what we do as long as we are together."

"I agree so today you two are going to drag me around doing things that you want to do."

She smiled at that idea, "Really so today can be a family day to do something fun."

He squeezed her tightly, "Yes."

"Did you hear that Elijah? Daddy has to do what we want. So what do you say? How about we go to the zoo, the children's museum and the aquarium?"

"Damn baby. All of that in one day?"

"Fitz with your work schedule we might as well squeeze it all in at one time."

"Okay baby. Anything you want. I promise today I am all yours. But what are we going to do about our over-active baby this morning."

She sat up and put Elijah in her lap. "How about we start off the day by making breakfast as a family?"

He sat up as Elijah was crawling on him, "Did you have the best and sexiest mommy in the world? Plus she is brilliant and smart too. We are so lucky to have her."

"I am lucky to have you two." She smiled at the sight of Elijah trying to wrestle with Fitz. "Come on Daddy. Up!"

Elijah repeated, "Up!"

Fitz, Liv and Elijah got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast. They cooked bacon, eggs, and waffles. Elijah had his ride along toy that Maya and Eli bought for his birthday riding around the kitchen island while his parents were cooking. Every now and then Fitz would steal a kiss from Liv while they were enjoying this family moment. After everything was cooked, they fixed their plates and sat in the breakfast area of the kitchen instead of the formal dining area.

"This was nice babe. I am glad you suggested this. Thank you. You are so amazing"

Liv smiled from the compliment, "You are welcome babe."

"I guess these are the kind of family moments we could enjoy if I wasn't running for governor or president."

She sighed, "Babe we can still have family moments like this if we want. We just both need to not let our careers get in the way. But you have done such a wonderful job with the unemployment rate and the education system has improved under your leadership. You are working hard to accomplish everything you set out to achieve. Just don't lose sight of that goal and we will be fine. Besides you can do all of that on a national level when you become president."

He seemed surprised by words, "You really think I can win?"

"If you are running for the right reasons then yes but that bullshit you told me last night were not good enough reasons. So if you want to run I suggest you get your shit together and do it because you want to and not because me, Cyrus or anyone else wants you to. I want you to think long and hard before you make a decision because whatever you decide affects Elijah and me as well. So promise me that you think about it some more before you make a formal decision."

"Ok, I promise that I will think about it some more."

"Thank you. That is all that I ask." She looked at Elijah trying to feed himself, "Did I tell you how smart and handsome your dada is?"

"Da-da! Eat!"

"Yeah and you are just as handsome as he is."

Fitz smiled, "Promise me that no matter how busy we get, we will have more mornings like this cause I am really enjoying this."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back just as the kitchen staff was arriving to work that morning.

The chef said, "Pardon us, sir and ma'am. We didn't mean to interrupt."

Fitz pulled away from Liv's lips, "It's okay. We were finishing up. My wife has a big family day planned for us so we just decided to make our breakfast."

"Well I hope you guys have fun, Sir."

"We will."

They finished their breakfast and got dressed for their day out on the town. The first stop was the zoo. Their day was coordinated with security and they were given preferential treatment. Elijah enjoyed seeing the animals. Fitz took him on a camel and elephant ride while Liv took pictures with her camera. Everywhere they went a crowd would gather to take pictures and witness their family moments. Elijah fell asleep on the way to the children's museum and the aquarium. It was an eventful and exhausting day for all of them. By the time they made it back to the mansion, it was past Elijah's bedtime. Liv gave him a bath and Fitz read him a bedtime story. A minute or two into the story, Elijah was sleeping peacefully. Fitz finished his story and placed him in his toddler bed. He kissed him good night, turned on his lamp and left the room.

He walked into the room as Liv was coming out of the shower. She walked over to her dresser to grab her pajamas when he walked up behind her and grabbed her towel.

"What are you doing Fitz?"

"You don't need any pajamas tonight because I am going to enjoy my beautiful wife in every way possible."

She turned around and let the towel fall to her feet. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips devouring her tongue.

He pulled back from her and simply stared at her beauty. The scar from the bullet wasn't very noticeable anymore. But it constantly reminded him of how lucky they were and how blessed they were to share these types of moments with each other.

He brushed her cheek, "I am so happy to have you in my life."

She ran her hands through his hair, "I really want to thank you for today. It was exactly what we needed. I really enjoyed spending time together as a family."

He licked his lips, "Good cause I really want to enjoy you tonight." He picked her naked body up and carried her to the bed. He laid her in the middle of the bed and climbed on top of her. He brushed her hair out of her face, "You are so beautiful and sexy. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

"Now lay here and let your husband please you." He kissed his way down her body to her core. When he reached his destination, he placed her legs over his shoulder. He parted her lips with his hands and used his tongue to taste her essence. She gripped his hair while he sent her body into spasms. Her husband always knew how to please her. His licks were slow and deep at first. He buried his face in her core as she moaned and screamed his name loudly. He held her legs in position so she couldn't move or wiggle away from his tongue. The more she tried to move the deeper his tongue would go.

"Oh Fitz!" she screamed. "I'm comin'."

"Come for me baby. I want to taste you."

Her body started shaking while her muscles tightened on his tongue. Her body slowly stopped shaking as he licked every ounce her essence. He pulled away and licked his way back up her body. He kissed her on the lips allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He moved off the bed and took off his clothes before climbing back on top of her. He aligned his erection at the entrance of core. He stared deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her.

She turned her face as she moaned with pleasure.

"Look at me, Livvie" he whispered. "I want to see your beautiful face while I make love to you."

She turned her face back stared deep into his eyes as she moaned over and over with pleasure. He kissed her passionately as he went deeper and deeper. She dug her nails in his back as she was overcome with an intense amount of pleasure.

"I love you Fitz" she whispered staring into his eyes. Those words drove him insane as he raised her leg higher and picked up his pace. He felt her muscles tighten around his cock and he knew that she had just come again. He buried his head in her neck and kicked it into overdrive. Soon he felt his seed release inside of her.

Their breathing was heavy and hard for a few minutes. He moved to the side her as they both slowly tried to catch their breaths.

"That. Was. Amazing, Fitz." She said that between breaths.

"Yes. That. Was. Baby."

After a few minutes in silence Fitz turned to face her, "I want a better world for Elijah and our future kids to grow up in."

She was curious about what he was referring to. "What do you mean Fitz?"

"I mean, I want to make this place safer and better. I think I can improve this country and take us into a better tomorrow. I want to president, Liv. I know that I can be a good president. And I think you will make a beautiful First Lady."

She smiled, "Okay. You have my support and my vote."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He got up from the bed, put on his house robe and went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. He checked to make sure that Elijah was okay before returning to the room. He handed her a glass.

"Thank you babe. What made you do this?"

He smiled, "I want you hydrated for round 2."

That night they made love again before finally falling asleep. They knew the Elijah would be up soon but their night was still magical. Tomorrow would have to wait. The only thing that mattered was right now.

* * *

**The story is moving along now. Soon we will get into the presidential life but i hope you enjoyed this update. Until next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this update because i really enjoyed writing it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 14

It was Monday morning and that meant it was back to business as usual for Fitz and Olivia. They were busy getting dressed for their day while Elijah played safely in his playpen in their bedroom. Today was a busy but normal day. Liv was going to work at OGA. Fitz would do some of Governor Duties and later they would meet at a fundraiser downtown for his reelection campaign.

Liv was combing her hair and putting on her makeup in the bathroom when Fitz walked in to brush his teeth. He grabbed her by her waist from behind, "How about we have lunch together just the two of us?"

She smiled at the idea but a frown quickly came on her face, "Sorry babe but I have to take a plane to DC to meet with a client."

Fitz knew when it came to Liv's "clients" that was all the information he was getting out of her. They had agreed to have a Chinese Wall that separated her business life and her personal life. When it came to that area, Fitz was allowed to ask questions but he still tried sometimes.

"Do I know this client of us?"

"Actually I don't even know who the client is. He sent his 25k retainer fee and called to see if I could meet with him in DC for lunch today. I am not even sure what it is about."

Fitz looked a little worried, "I am not sure that I like you going to meet strange people like that, Liv. It could be dangerous."

"That is why I am meeting him at a public restaurant. Don't worry I will be fine and back in time for the fundraiser."

"Well I seriously think we need to revisit the bodyguard issue for you again."

She was getting frustrated, "I don't need a bodyguard. I am not in any danger."

"So I have no say-so."

"Fitz, I don't want to argue about this anymore. There is nothing to worry about." She turned to face him putting her arms around his waist. "If it makes you feel better, I will get Huck to fly with me. I will meet with the client and be back before you know it. So please don't worry about me, okay."

"You're my wife. I am supposed to worry but knowing that you got someone with you makes me feel a little better. But it doesn't mean I have to like this idea of you meeting these unknown clients. I don't like this Chinese Wall thing. I feel like you are keeping secrets from me and I don't like that."

"I know but job require confidentiality and my clients deserve that. Besides I don't want to bring my work home with me. When I am home, the only thing I want on my mind is you and Elijah." She stroked his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

There was a knock on the door. Fitz said, "Come in."

As the door opened, Elijah yelled, "Me-maw." Maya smiled as she walked into the room. Elijah was so excited to see her. It had been a week since she has seen her grandbaby because they were on the campaign trail. Maya rode the train so that she could babysit Elijah while his parents worked. Fitz and Liv had talked about getting a nanny at one point but Maya wouldn't let them do that. She had retired from teaching so that she could be a full-time grandma and that meant taking care of her grandchild whenever his parents needed her to.

Liv came out the bathroom to hug her mother, "Hey mom. I am so glad that you are here. He really missed you."

Elijah was trying desperately to climb out of the playpen and get to Maya when she reached in to pick him up. "I missed him too, Me-maw big boy." He smiled at her. "I brought Nana with me. She is downstairs in the kitchen getting something to eat. I just had to see my babies before everyone left." She yelled into the bathroom, "Good morning Fitz!"

He yelled back, "Good morning Mom!" When he finished brushing his teeth, he came out the bathroom and kissed her on the cheek.

Maya could sense some tension between Liv and Fitz, "Well, I am just going to take Elijah and get started on my day. You two have a good day at work."

Liv kissed her goodbye, "We will. Love you, Elijah. Love you too Mom."

Fitz smiled at Elijah, "If you need me to watch him or something, I will be in my office. See you later, big man."

"Ok." Maya and Elijah left the room.

Fitz and Liv stared at each other awkwardly for few moments until Liv went back into the bathroom to finish putting on her makeup. They finished getting dressed in silent both of them wanting to say something but not sure what was left to say.

Liv finished getting dressed first. She grabbed her purse and walked towards Fitz. He stopped tying his tie to look at his wife. They stood face to face.

"Don't worry about me today. I promise I will be fine, okay."

"I will stop worrying when I see you come home."

She knew that it was pointless. He was stubborn. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too, Livvie. To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back." She smiled as she walked out the door.

X X

Inside the office of OGA, things moved at a fast pace. Liv gets nervous when she sees everyone standing still. Within a few short years, she and her Harvard graduates friends have turned a simple idea into a successful firm. She represented the little guys that went up against big companies as well as the scandal-ridden dignitaries. She had the best of both worlds. She always made a point to avoid conflicts of interest that put her in an uncomfortable situation.

As soon as Liv walked in the door Abby starting giving her the rundown, "Senator Billings called to personally thank us for saving his ass and keeping his wife from taking every dime he has. The Children's Hospital has agreed to settle the case of little baby Jennifer. Her parents have also agreed to the settlement so Harrison is finalizing that deal. Quinn is flying to Texas to help stage an intervention for the Governor's son. I am due in court in an hour on the Williams case and Huck has the Evans case. So we are full capacity today plus you have that lunch in DC with the mystery client."

"Thank you Abby. I don't know what I would do without you guys." She walked into her office and closed the door. She put her purse on her coat rack and sat at her desk. She had a picture of Elijah and Fitz in the center of her desk. Seeing that picture always made her smile. She also had their official family portrait that they took for his reelection campaign. Elijah looked as handsome as his father in his suit. She was so into her zone that she barely heard Huck knocking at her door.

"Liv, you texted me and said you wanted to see me as soon as you got in."

"Yeah, what time is your court case today?"

"11 am."

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know."

Huck left her office. Liv knew there was no way that Huck would be able to accompany her to DC for lunch. She could have pushed the lunch meeting back but then she may be late getting back for the fundraiser. She would just have to go alone. She decided not to tell Fitz because he would worry more than he already is.

Everyone slowly left the office to attend their meetings and court cases. Liv left around 9 am headed to the Airport. She landed in DC shortly before 11. She caught a cab and went straight to Occidental Grill and Seafood Restaurant on Pennsylvania Ave.

She walked towards the Maître' D, "Reservation for Olivia Grant."

"Aw yes, Mrs. Grant, your other party has already arrived. I will show you to your table."

She followed him towards the center of the restaurant to her table. She still couldn't see who her mystery client was because his back was to her. She walked up to him, "Hi, I am Olivia Grant. Sorry that I am-." Her mouth nearly fell to the floor when she saw who her client was. "Edison!"

He smiled as he stood up to greet her, "Olivia Pope. Long time no see, huh? Oh sorry Olivia Grant, I mean."

The Maître' D pulled out her chair and handed her a menu as she sat down still visibly stunned by the sight of Edison Davis sitting in front of her. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She gave a courtesy smile as the Maître' D walked off.

"Wow, you look good Liv. Been a few years since I have seen you. How are doing?"

"Fine." She was curt and annoyed with him.

"Well, you look good. I guess married life agrees with you."

The waiter walked up to the table, "Madam, what can I get you to drink?"

"Order whatever you want Liv. This is all on me."

Liv thought for a moment, "A bottle of your best wine."

"Yes ma'am."

Edison looked shocked by her order. "I didn't know you drank wine but then again I haven't been around you this long since we were around 17 or 18."

"Edison, what the hell do you want? What's with all the secrecy and shit?"

"Would you have come or taken me on as a client if you knew it was me?"

"Honestly, no I wouldn't have."

"Exactly. What married woman would knowingly agree to have lunch with her ex-boyfriend that she despises?"

"I don't despise you, Edison. I don't _like_ you but despise is a strong word."

"I am sorry for the way I ended things between us. That was cowardly of me but I was afraid of your father and what he would do if I hurt you."

"So you sleep with me first and then you break up with me? I guess that was not hurting me."

"I'm sorry. In hindsight sleeping with you was probably a bad idea. But we were in the moment. We were each other's first."

"Exactly, which is why I thought we had something special."

"We did but when I got home from our date your father was waiting for me at my door. He said that if I ever touched you again that he would kill me and no one would ever find my body. So that's why I broke up with you."

Olivia paused for a while. She never knew why he broke up with her. She always thought it was something that she did or that he was simply a jerk for sleeping with her first. "Wow. I never knew that was the reason."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I would have just told you the truth. I see your picture in the paper all the time and I have to admit that I get a twinge of jealousy when I see you two together. My mind says that you are supposed to be with me."

"Edison, I am a married woman."

"Happily?"

"Yes very happily."

"Do you love him?"

The waiter interrupted with the wine and poured Olivia a glass. She drank the first one in one big gulp. He poured her another glass. "May I take your order?" Liv ordered a Chicken Cesar Salad while Edison ordered a Filet Mignon. He walked off to place their orders.

Edison asked the question again. "Do you love him, Liv?"

"Him has a name and it is Fitz. Yes I love my husband very much. I love him from here to the moon and back."

"Sorry but I just couldn't see you swinging that way when we were younger."

"Swinging what way? What the hell are you talking about?"

He didn't respond to her question. He didn't know how to respond without sounding offensive.

A light bulb went off in her head, "You mean because he is white. You never expected me to marry a white man is that it, Edison. Is that what you mean by swinging that way? Are you suggesting that I left the team or something because my husband is white?"

"I just never pictured you with a guy like that. I never thought someone like that could make you happy, that's all."

"No you mean you never thought that he could keep me sexually satisfied, right. Well trust me when I tell you that my husband has no shortcomings in that department unlike you. My husband knows how to please me in every way possible. Yes, I am happy and deeply in love with my husband who happens to white. Skin color only matters to bigots like you and you make me happier with every passing second that we are no longer together."

She starting getting up from the table when he stopped her, "I am sorry for that. Please forgive me. I am an insensitive jerk. Please stay and finish your lunch."

She thought for a moment before sitting down, she didn't want to make a scene, "No more talks about me or my marriage."

"You are happily married and I will respect that."

She sat back down. "So is this all you called me here for because I could have told you this over the phone."

"I really wanted to see you plus it's not safe for me to talk over the phone. I think someone is following me."

"Why did you call me? Why not call the police?"

"Because I don't think I am in danger."

Liv was confused. "Ok. Do you care to elaborate?"

"I am on the ethics committee. We are looking into some code violations with several companies. Someone is following me trying to set me up in uncompromising positions but I never take the bait."

"What do you mean, uncompromising positions?"

Embarrassed he responded, "They sent a hooker to my apartment the other pretending that she was in distress. Women are coming on to me out of the blue. Money mysteriously ended up in my car. I gave it to the police."

"They are trying to get dirt on you so they can blackmail you."

"Exactly."

The waiter brought their food. He placed Liv's napkin in her lap and poured her another glass of wine before she left. She started to feel a little tipsy.

"This is some good wine."

"It should be. It cost $800 a bottle."

She laughed. She was pretty angry when she ordered it but the wine had her feeling a different type of way now. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault. I should have known you weren't the same Coca-Cola type of girl I used to date. You are a woman now."

"I am a mother now."

"That's right. You are."

"Anyway, I will have my team look into your finances and surveillance tapes around where you work and live. If someone is following you, then we will find out."

"Thank you, Liv. I feel better already."

The rest of the dinner was small talk. She did show him a picture of Elijah because that's what proud mothers do. The check came and he paid it. He walked her out of the restaurant. They gave each other a hug as he placed her in a cab. She promised to call him as soon as her team had some information. She went back to the airport and flew home. It was 4 pm by the time she made it back to Boston. She was going to go by the office but she felt that she had too much to drink so she changed her mind and went straight home.

She walked into her house and went out back to the garden where Maya, Nana and Elijah were playing. They had built him a play area with swing set, slide and monkey bars. Nana and Maya were sitting on the bench when she walked up on them.

"Hey everybody!"

Nana noticed something was off right away, "Livvie, are you drunk?"

"Just a little bit. I had a very interesting lunch today with Edison Davis."

"The dork that you used to date."

She shook her head yeah.

Maya got up from the bench grabbed Liv by the arm and pulled her into the house. She took her upstairs to her bedroom. She was very angry by Olivia's behavior.

"Mom, why are you slinging me all over the place?"

"Because you are behaving like a child. You are the Governor's wife. You had lunch with another man then you come home drunk hours before your husband's fundraiser."

"You don't think I know that mom. My whole fucking life is about my husband. I went to Harvard for Christ's sake. I graduated at the top of my class yet my day is centered around his schedule and his plans. What about me? Who am I without him? Who am I, Mom? Because I don't know anymore." She started crying on her mother's shoulder.

Maya walked her over to bed to sit down. She wiped the tears from Liv's eyes as she continued to cry. Maya tried her best to console her. What was a mother to say to her daughter right now? Maya decided to speak from the heart, "Liv, what you are going through is normal in a marriage? You are having an identity crisis. Honey you have a degree in Psychology so I know you see the signs. You are more than a wife and mother. You are unique and special. As women we lose focus of that and tend to seek that reassurance from somewhere else like I did."

Liv lifted her head off her mother's shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"Years ago when you were younger, I cheated on your father. He was always working. I was lonely but I was afraid to tell him that I was lonely. So I had a brief fling with a co-worker. I needed validation and reassurance that I was still a woman and desirable. I was more than just his little wife or your mother. I wanted someone to want me. That is what happened to you today. Edison still wants you and you liked that feeling of being wanted. Now you feel guilty because you liked it. Did you act on it?"

She shook her head and said, "No."

"Did you want to act on it?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty about. What you felt was normal. It doesn't mean that you love your husband any less. You are a woman that has a lot on her plate. So why don't you try to sleep some of this off. I will bring you some coffee and we will go from there."

"Ok, mommy." Liv took off her shoes and climbed into bed while Maya went to get her some coffee. On the way downstairs, she ran into Fitz coming upstairs.

"Hey, I heard that Liv was home. Is she okay?"

"She is fine, Fitz."

He could tell that she was not telling him something, "What is going on?"

"It's not my place to tell you but Liv is in no condition to talk."

"What do you mean? No condition? What's wrong with her?"

"She is drunk."

Fitz took off running upstairs to the bedroom. Maya tried to stop him but it was no use. He burst in the room to find his wife asleep and snoring under the blanket. He walked over to her and could tell that she had been crying. He was filled with different emotions of anger and concern. Part of him wanted to wake her up and yell at her for being drunk but the other part wanted her to sleep and find out why she was crying.

After a few minutes of staring at Liv, Maya walked into the room with some coffee. Fitz turned to face her, "What is going on with my wife? Please tell me."

"Fitz, it is not my place. I have always made a point not to get involved in Liv's love life."

"Please, just tell me."

Maya sighed, "She had lunch with her ex-boyfriend Edison Davis."

Fitz could feel the rage boiling up to the surface.

"I don't know what happened at the lunch but she felt guilty. She told me that she didn't act on his advances nor did she want to. She loves you Fitz but it felt good to know that another man wanted her as well."

He looked at his sleeping wife, "So what do I do now?"

"Try to be understanding. She is going through a lot right now. She is so in love with you that she can't imagine what her life would be like without you and it scares her to death."

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at Olivia. Maya sat the coffee on the night stand and walked back outside where Nana and Elijah was playing.

Fitz sat there quietly in the dark for 2 hours watching his wife sleep. She finally started to stir in the bed as she woke up.

She was surprised to see him at the edge of the bed, "What time is it?"

He responded calmly, "6:30."

She sat up in the bed, "We need to get dressed for the fundraiser."

"We are not going."

"What do you mean we are not going?"

He stood up, "Well when my wife comes home drunk from a date with her ex-boyfriend, damn a fundraiser. I am trying to figure out what is going on in my marriage."

"It wasn't a date. I didn't know it was him until I got there."

"Bullshit, Liv. You and that damn Chinese Wall is a way to keep secrets from me."

"No it's not. I wouldn't have gone if I knew it was him that's why he kept his name a secret."

"Did Huck fly with you?"

She paused, "No, he was busy in court."

Fitz threw his hands up and started pacing, "So now you are lying to me? First you are keeping secrets and now you are lying. Who are you because you sure as hell are not my wife?"

"I am your wife."

"No my wife and I agreed to be honest with each other and never lie. So now what do you want to do? Leave me? Is that it? I don't make you happy anymore." Fitz tried to fight back the tears that were coming into his eyes.

Liv got out of the bed and walk to him, "No, I don't want to leave you. You are my world. You have always made me so happy. I don't know what I would do without you and Elijah. I promised to never leave you and I meant that."

"You also promised to never lie."

"Fitz I am sorry about that. I tried to keep a line between my personal life and my professional life but today those lines got crossed. I am so sorry baby. I promise to never lie to you or keep a secret from you."

She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her fingers through his hair. She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his. He was resistant at first but he softened up and kissed her back.

In between kisses, she whispered, "tell me what else you want me to do baby. I will do anything. Just tell me."

His tears started flowing as whispered, "Please don't leave me baby. Please."

She looked in his eyes and said, "Never. I am not going anywhere."

They started kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. They made love right there on the bed. That night they attended the fundraiser and Fitz received some huge donations. They looked happy because they actually were happy. It was not an act or a role they were playing. She could be Olivia Grant- the wife, the mother and businesswoman. She could have it all as long as Fitz was by her side. From this day forward there would be no Chinese Wall.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. This chapter just flowed out of me that is why it is so long. I look forward to your reviews.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys. Brace yourself for this chapter. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 15

The next day Liv walked into OGA ready for business as usual. Abby gave her the rundown of the day. Liv was really half listening as she was replaying a conversation that she had with Nana before she left for work this morning.

She had kissed Fitz goodbye in the bedroom and as she was walking down stairs, Nana was waiting for her in the foyer.

"Good morning Nana. I thought you would be in the kitchen helping Mama with Elijah."

Nana wasn't her usually delightful self. She had a serious look on her face this morning, "You know that I joke a lot with you but what you did yesterday was wrong in so many ways, Livvie. I am so disappointed in you. I know that I raised you better than that."

"Look, Nana, nothing happened between Edison and me. Besides Fitz and I are past it and we are better."

Nana shook her head, "Fitz is not past anything. Last night he found out that his wife went on a date with another man. That will be on his mind all day. Every second that you are away from him, he will wonder if you are thinking about another man. Trust is a precious gift especially in a marriage. It takes a lifetime to earn and seconds to lose. You have to earn his trust back, Liv."

Liv chuckled at Nana words, "But Nana I didn't do anything with Edison. It was just a lunch."

Nana paused, "Livvie my time on this earth is not long. I have tried to impart words of wisdom in your life as much as I can. What have I always taught you about appearance?"

Liv thought, "It is better to avoid the appearance of wrongdoings."

"So whether or not you did anything with Edison is irrelevant. Your appearance and your behavior made it seem like there was more going on than it really was. So I pray for your sake that you work overtime at regaining your husband's trust or your marriage may be in trouble."

Nana kissed her on the cheek and walked back towards the kitchen.

Liv snapped out of her zone when she heard Abby say, "Senator Edison Davis has called you three times this morning. He says that it is urgent that he talks to you."

"Um-take a message."

"I did. He wouldn't tell me what it was about. He said he will only talk to you and that he will call every half hour until he talks to you."

Liv wondered what was so urgent that he would call like that. "Ok when he calls again, patch him through to me."

"Okay Liv."

Liv went into her office and closed the door. What was becoming of her world? She went to her desk and saw the picture of Fitz and Elijah. In a world of chaos, looking at that picture always calmed her spirit. They were her center. If Nana was correct about Fitz then she would have to do some serious damage control.

She had just sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop when Abby knocked at her door.

"Come in, Abby."

Abby poked her head in the door, "Senator Davis is on line one for you."

"Thank you, Abby." She picked up the phone and hit the button for line one. "Senator Davis, what can I do for you?"

He sounded like he was in a desperate panic, "Liv, we have a situation on our hands that could destroy both of us."

She was getting concerned, "What are you talking about Edison?"

"Are you at your computer?"

"Yeah. I just turned it on. Why?"

"I am emailing you something that was emailed to me this morning."

Liv placed him on speakerphone while she logged into her email, "Edison, what the hell is going on? Why can't you just fucking tell me without me logging-." She stopped in mid-sentence as the words and pictures came across her screen.

"I take it that you see the pictures."

"Yeah. Someone sent you this?"

"Yes evidently I was right about being followed. Someone followed me to the restaurant yesterday and took those pictures of us. It makes it look like we are on a date."

Liv suddenly felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs, "That's exactly what it looks like."

"The message says that they will send those pictures to the DC and Boston Times with the headlines 'The Senator and the Governor's Wife.'"

Liv was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. She really wanted to ball up in the corner and cry.

"Liv are you there?" There was paused. Liv was trying to find the words to respond. "Liv, please say something."

"This is bad, Edison. This is very bad."

"Calm down, Liv. I am sure with your brains and your team, we can find out who this person is."

"Edison, you don't get it. This will destroy my husband and my marriage."

"What? What are you talking about? He doesn't have to know."

"Edison, I cannot keep this from him. I made a promise to open and honest. I don't know what I am going to do." She slowly started to panic.

"Liv, listen. Whoever this person is says that he won't release the pictures if I vote yes on some legislation that is scheduled for a vote on Friday."

"Edison, today is Tuesday. We only have two and half days to find this person."

Edison took a deep breath, "Liv, if it comes down to it then I will just vote yes. It will save you from the public embarrassment and it will save your marriage."

"You would do that for me? You would go against your beliefs for me?"

"After everything I have caused you, it's the least I can do."

Liv sat quietly for a few minutes. If Edison took the fall, it would solve her problems but she couldn't let him do that. She played a role in this as well and she had to own up to it. "Edison, I will call you back Friday morning. I have things I need to do first. If you don't hear from me, then vote yes."

"Okay, Liv. Take care."

Liv hung up the phone. She sat quietly for a second then all of sudden she screamed really loudly, "FUCK! Shit!"

It was so loud that Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn all ran into her office to see what was wrong. Quinn was the first to speak, "Liv, what is wrong?"

She tried to play it off, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I can handle it. Business as usual."

Harrison spoke next, "That wasn't business Liv. That was personal. We know you enough to know when something is wrong."

She smiled as she fought back tears, "I messed up guys. I messed up big time and I am scared that Fitz is going to leave me." She motioned to her laptop and they looked at the pictures and read the file.

Huck looked at her and asked, "Did you two-"

"No" She stopped him before he finished his sentence. "See even you question me and you know me. You know that I love Fitz more than anything. But if this gets out, my marriage is over." She walked over to the window and thought about what her grandmother taught her, "Avoid the appearance of wrongdoings." From the look of those pictures, her appearance says that she was cheating on her husband.

She grabbed her coat and purse, "Guys, I've got to go home and talk to Fitz. I will be back tomorrow."

When she got in the car, her hands were shaking so that she couldn't put the keys in the ignition. The tears started gushing from her eyes. She needed help. One person came to her mind. One person that swore that he would always help and protect her no matter what happened.

She picked up her cellphone and pressed the number three on speed dial.

The person picked up the phone on the second ring. "Olivia?"

Crying, "Daddy, I messed up."

Her father listened as she told him everything that happened the day before and today. Maya hadn't had a chance to tell him about it because she spent the night in Boston the night before. She cried on the phone with her father for 20 minutes. Yesterday she had been so angry with her father because he threatened Edison which caused him to break up with her and break her heart. But today she was daddy's little girl desperately asking for her daddy to save the day.

After he calmed her down enough, he gave her some final instructions. "Forward the email to me along with Senator Davis's number. You go home and talk to your husband. Make sure that he knows the truth about everything. You just concentrate on your marriage and working things out with Fitz. Leave everything else to me. Daddy will take care of it. Trust me baby. Don't worry your pretty head about nothing."

Wiping tears from her eyes, "Thank you daddy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Angel."

She smiled and hung up the phone. She finally had enough composure to put the key in the ignition and drive to the mansion.

She walked into Fitz's office to find Fitz and Cyrus going over campaign strategies. Fitz looked shocked and surprised to see her in his office this time of day. He looked at her face and immediately knew that something was not right with her.

"What's wrong, Livvie?"

She quietly whispered, "Everything."

Cyrus was politely trying to excuse himself when Liv stopped him, "No, Cyrus stay. You might as well hear all of it now so it won't be a surprise later when it all comes out."

Fitz walked up to her, "When what comes out? What's wrong, Liv?"

He pulled her to the couch and sat down next to her. Cyrus sat in a chair across from them. He had never seen Liv this way before. If he was honest with himself then he would admit that it kind of scared him a little.

She took a deep breath, "Yesterday I had a business lunch in DC with Senator Edison Davis from Illinois." She could feel Fitz shifting uncomfortably. She knew that she had to continue, "Well the reason he hired me was because someone had been following him hoping the catch him doing something wrong and then hoping to blackmail him to vote for some new legislation this Friday."

Cyrus looked confused, "What does this have to do with Fitz and the campaign?"

She took another deep breath, "That person took some pictures of the senator and me at lunch yesterday which makes it look like we were on a date." Fitz got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in the center of his office.

Liv continued, "If the senator doesn't vote for the new legislation on Friday, the blackmailer says he will send all of the pictures to the DC and Boston Times with the heading, 'The Senator and the Governor's Wife.'"

Cyrus started pacing at this moment. He knew that if that headline got out that Fitz's chances for reelection were over and he could forget about running for president. He thought about it for a minute, "Ok, we can just issue a statement that it was just business. You and Senator Davis were simply having a business lunch and nothing more. That was the first time you two had met and we can prove that with phone records or whatever else we need to show that there was nothing romantic about that business lunch."

Liv closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that this situation was about to go from bad to worse. Fitz looked at her and whispered, "You might as well tell him everything, Liv."

Cyrus looked from Fitz to Liv, "Tell me what?"  
"Senator Davis is originally from DC. He and I dated in high school for about a month. We went to senior prom together. We lost our virginity to each other and then he broke up with me two days later because my father threatened to kill him."

Fitz was angry. Every muscle in his body tightened as he thought about Edison sexing his wife. Cyrus was about to burst a blood vessel in his head as he was so overcome with anger.

He started yelling at Liv, "I don't believe this! You were on a date with your ex-boyfriend!"

"I was not-"

"I don't care if you were or weren't that is what it is going to look like." He grabbed the laptop, "Show me the pictures. I want to see the pictures so I will know how much damage control we are looking at."

Liv looked at Fitz who was trying his best to avoid her eye contact. She grabbed the laptop and logged into her email. She pulled up the pictures and moved so that Cyrus and Fitz could see them from the couch. It was a slide of five pictures. The first showed the waiter pouring Liv a glass a wine while Edison looked at her. The second was Edison touching her hand. This was during the time he asked her to stay after she tried to leave but of course that's not how the picture looked. The third showed them having a friendly conversation over lunch with both of them smiling. The fourth showed the hug they gave each other as he was putting her in the cab. The final picture was the two of them at their senior prom to show that they had a history with each other.

Fitz stood up again and yelled, "I don't fucking believe this shit!" His anger had turned into rage. "This is some bullshit!" He turned to look at her, "Please tell me that I am not looking at my wife having wine and laughing with ex-lover. Huh! Please tell me that's not what the fuck I am looking at because that is what it looks like."

Cyrus could see the situation was escalating and he tried to calm Fitz down. "Let's just keep our heads here. We need to think of some damage control."

"Fuck damage control, Cyrus! Ok. There is no way to spin this. Bottom line, she fucked up and now we are fucked."

She said softly, "There may be a way out of this."

Cyrus got a little excited, "Really, how?"

"Edison said that he would vote yes to whatever they want so that this doesn't come out and hurt Fitz's campaign."

Fitz smirked, "Oh, he is _Edison_, now. Right, _Edison_ is going to save the day. _Edison_ will throw himself in front of a bullet for you."

Cyrus walked over to him, "Fitz, calm down."

"No let's see what else _Edison_ is willing to do for her."

She wiped a few tears from her face. She wanted to tell him that his behavior was hurting her feelings but she really had no right because she was totally in the wrong. "My father has also agreed to get to the bottom of this and try to keep it out of the papers."

"Oh so daddy and Edison are your saviors now. The three of you have a nice little plan already in the works. What the fuck do you need me for? Why are you married to me, Liv? You got Edison who seems like he would walk through fire for you. Then you got your daddy who would slay dragons for you. So what is there left for me to do?"

"You could love me, Fitz!" She yelled at him as she wiped more tears from her eyes. "You could just love me, faults and all."

"That's what I have been doing and apparently it wasn't good enough for you. I guess what you are saying is I am not good enough for you. I am not enough. You need more than me, right."

"Wrong. You and Elijah are all I have ever needed."

"Then why the hell didn't you walk away when you saw that it was him?"

She didn't respond because she didn't have an answer. She had asked herself that question a thousand times over the last two days. She couldn't take any more from him so she quickly left his office slamming the door behind her.

Fitz picked up the laptop and threw it at the door. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "FUCK!"

Cyrus looked at Fitz for a moment. He had never seen him this way especially towards his wife. He walked over to the door and started picking up the pieces of the shattered laptop.

"Leave it alone, Cy. Let it just be shattered like my marriage."

Cyrus figured that Fitz needed some time alone so he quietly left the office.

X X

Liv ran upstairs to her room crying the whole way. She had cried alone in her room for 30 minutes when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She was hoping it was Fitz but was disappointed when she saw her mother walk in the door.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Her mother sat down on the bed and stroked her head.

"He hates me mom."

She put her arms around you, "He doesn't hate you. He is very angry and he has every reason to be. He feels hurt and betrayed. He can't process his feelings right now."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough plus your father called me and told me everything that's going on."

"I messed up, Mom. I messed up really bad."

"Baby, it doesn't matter how many times you fall. The only thing that matters is that you get back up and keep trying."

"But mom, you didn't see the look on his face."

She grabbed Liv's face so that she could look her in the eye, "I will tell you something that people don't tell you on your wedding day. Marriage is hard as hell. Do you think your father forgave me that easily after I cheated on him? It took years for him to trust me and even then we had issues. Honey please, your father and I have fought, argued and yelled at each other at one point or another in our marriage. But at the end of the day, marriage is about love and choices. Every day you must make a choice and decide if love is enough to make your marriage work. If it is then you keep trying. If not then you walk away. You are the only person who can decide what works best for you."

"I think I need a break from him to know if love is enough."

"Then Livvie, take that break. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither are marriages." She kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

X X

Fitz had sat in his office for about two hours. He was finally able to calm down. He had never been that upset before and he felt badly about the way he treated Liv. He let his anger and rage get the best of him. He was wrong. Now that he was calm, he needed to talk to her. He walked out to the garden to see if she was outside with Elijah. He saw Nana and Maya but no Liv.

"Have you guys seen, Olivia?"

Maya spoke, "She is in her room very upset."

"Yeah, I am sorry about that."

"No it's fine. She is your wife."

Nana gave her two cents, "FYI, if you hit her, I am going to whip your ass."

He smiled, "No, I would never put my hands on her. I love her too much for that."

"Well Fitz, the lines can get blurry between love, passion and rage. I think your lines got crossed earlier."

He looked at his son playing and he couldn't believe the things he had said to the mother of his child. She was the woman who gave him such as wonderful and precious gift. He needed to talk to his wife.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom. He was shocked when he opened the door and saw his wife with her suitcase on the bed packing her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't hear him come in the room and was startled by his question. She turned to face him for the first time since she left his office earlier, "I am packing some clothes for a few days."

"I see that but why and where are you going."

"I am going to our house. I think we need a break from each other for a few days to just think about what we want."

"What do you mean what we want? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fitz, you threw a freaking laptop. It is obvious that us being around each other is making this situation worse by the minute. Sex can't fix it no matter what we may think. We both need to take a step back and see if this is what we both really want."

Fitz wanted to make her stay but the last thing he wanted was to start an argument with her. If space was what she wanted, then he had to respect and honor her wishes.

"What about Elijah?"

"I am taking him with me. I am taking a break from work for a few days so he and I will just hang out at the house."

"Liv, why are you doing this?"

"Do you trust me? You know like you used to."

Just like she did earlier, he had no response.

She continued, "That is why. I can't stay here knowing you don't trust me. You need time away from me as well whether you want to admit it or not."

"So what about the campaign?"

"I made a promise that Elijah and I will be at every campaign stop and we will be. We will be there tomorrow evening as promised."

"Liv, I am so sorry about what happened."

She stopped packing and looked at him, "No Fitz, you were right. I fucked up. I should have left the minute I saw him. I don't know why I didn't but I can't change anything that has happened. You were angry and you had every right to be. I am the one that should apologize to you. I am sorry for causing this mess and bringing this drama in our marriage."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too Fitz. From here to the moon and back but is love without trust enough."

"I don't know."

Fitz stood there and watched Liv finish packing her bags. Every fiber in his body wanted her to stop packing but every time he tried to open his mouth images of her with Edison came to his mind. He couldn't trust her. So he stood by watching his wife take their two year old son and walk out the door. For the first time in his life, Fitz cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys i know that this one got your feels all over the place. I just had to do this one. I know some will be upset with me but marriage is hard no matter what anyone tells you. I wont leave you in limbo long. I hope to update soon. ;))  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok i decided that this update couldn't wait much longer. I hope you enjoy this. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 16

The next morning Fitz woke up to an empty bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. He really didn't want to get out of bed. He was hoping that he had a bad dream and Liv and Elijah were just waiting for him to come out of the bedroom. He finally got up and walked to Elijah's room and it was just as empty as his room. He stood in the doorway for a little while. He went back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. His mind raced back to the day before. He looked around the room and all he could think about was the way Liv looked as she packed her bags. She looked at him like she was afraid of him. He felt bad for the way he had reacted but he didn't know what else to do. He missed her so much. He needed to hear her voice. He picked up the phone on the nightstand and called his wife.

She answered after three rings, "Hello."

Her voice sounded amazing. It was like music to his ears, "Hi" was all he could think to say.

"Hi. How are you?"

What was he supposed to say? He wanted to tell her the truth that waking up without her was heartbreaking. He would rather die than to spend another night without her in his arms. But instead of saying that, he replied, "I'm good."

"Good." It pained her to hear that. Little did he know, she was in pain just like he was. She didn't sleep at all. She walked and cried all night thinking of how she screwed up her marriage. She wanted to beg him to let her come home. She wanted to cry and scream that she was sorry over and over but she didn't.

"How is Elijah?"

"He is fine. He is watching Mickey's Clubhouse on TV."

Fitz smiled at the thought of his son watching TV. Some days he would lie in bed with him and watch a few episodes. He would sometimes quote Donald Duck and say, "Hey, what's the big idea?" Fitz promised him that they would go to Disney World when he got a little older. That was something they planned to do as a family. Now it is just something that he hopes will still happen.

Fitz realized they were completely silent on the phone both wanting to tell the other person something but neither having the courage. "Um-I just wanted to remind you of the campaign rally at 3 pm today. I will have a car to come and pick you up around 1pm. It will bring you to the mansion and we can go to the stop together. I don't want there to be any suspicions if we arrive separately."

Liv knew he was right. If she and Elijah came in a separate car then the press will start to ask questions. There was no need for anyone to know that they were separated. "Yeah, that will be fine."

"Good."

Again uncomfortable silence. Liv finally spoke after a minute, "Is that all you called for?"

"Yes, that was it." He knew that was a lie. She left him. He wasn't supposed to ask her to come back. He is not the one that ruined their marriage.

"Ok, then we will see you later."

"Bye."

She hung up without saying goodbye. She didn't want him to hear how broken her voice had become from her tears. She sat there on the couch crying with her box of Kleenex sitting beside her. Elijah looked up from the TV to see his mother crying.

"Mama! Cry like baby."

She smiled because that's what she always says to him when he goes into one of his crying fits. She wiped her eyes, "Yes, mama is crying like a baby. Mama needs to be a big girl. Right?"

"Right. Dada at work?"

She kissed him on the forehead, "Yeah, your daddy is at work but we will see him later, ok. Go watch Mickey while mama makes you some breakfast."

She had decided that she was going to be big girl and not cry anymore.

Fitz sat on the edge of bed still holding the phone. He couldn't believe that she didn't even tell him goodbye. She just hung up. He finally put the phone down and started getting dressed for his day. He went down to his office where Cyrus was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Cy."

"Good morning Fitz. How is Liv doing?"

"She left me." He said it so nonchalantly that it took Cyrus by surprised.

"Sir, what about the campaign today?"

Fitz sat at his desk and looked at him, "She will make all campaign stops as scheduled. The driver will bring her here and we will go to the rally today as one big happy family."

Cyrus looked at him strangely, "Sir, are you okay?"

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because your wife left you and I am assuming she took your son with her. Yet you look like you are fine with it."

"Cyrus I am a politician. On the outside I look like a man that is ready to conquer the world. On the inside, my world has completely crumbled and I feel like I have a big hole in my heart. So if that is what you mean by I look like I am fine with it then yes I am."

"Okay sir. Glad we have that understanding."

"So shall we get on with this dreadful day?" He looked at his picture of Liv and Elijah that sat on his desk. A single tear fell from his eye. Cyrus noticed but he dared not say anything. He went about business as usual.

X X

The town car arrived at one. Liv and Elijah were dressed and ready for the rally. Today's theme was FAMILIES UNITED with a carnival style campaign rally. So today Liv and Elijah got to dress comfortably in jeans and sneakers. There would be bounce houses and carnival games so parents were encouraged to bring their kids to the rally for a meet and greet as well. The car took them back to the mansion to pick up Fitz and Cyrus. Liv and Elijah got out the car and walked into the house. Elijah ran to his father's office excited to see him.

Fitz was in the middle of a meeting when he heard, "Dada!"

Fitz gleamed with pride as he saw his little guy running towards him, "Hey, man." He hugged him tightly, "I have missed you. You missed me?"

Elijah said softly, "Mama, cry like baby."

It took a minute for Fitz to register what Elijah had just said, he whispered "Your mama has been crying like a baby?"

He shook his head yeah.

Fitz hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "It's going to be okay buddy. Daddy will take care of everything, okay."

He smiled as his dad started tickling him.

Fitz heard Lauren say, "Hello, Mrs. Grant. How are you today?"

"I am fine, Lauren. I hope your day is going great. Did a little person run through here a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, ma'am. He is in there with his father."

"Thank you Lauren."

Liv walked into Fitz's office to see him standing there staring at her with Elijah in his arms. She looked around the room to see a few men looking at her as well.

"Sorry to interrupt this meeting. He was excited to see his father. Come on, Elijah. Daddy has work to do."

Fitz declared, "No, we are done."

Fitz looked at Cyrus, "Yes, we are done. The Governor has to get ready for his campaign rally. We will pick this up at a later date." Everyone walked out of the office leaving Fitz alone with Liv and Elijah.

Liv stood by the closed door. Fitz stood across the room still holding Elijah in his arms. He didn't know how much he missed him until he picked him up.

Liv tried to keep the mood light, "Well, I guess we better get to this rally." She turned to reach for the door.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. He finally started to look like the broken man he felt like on the inside. Her heart was breaking just by looking at him.

"What do you want, Fitz?"

"Elijah says you have been crying."

She sighed, "Yeah, I was."

"Was this before or after you hung the phone up on me?"

"Both."

He wanted to hug and kiss her so badly but he didn't know how she would react. She seemed more standoffish than before. The thought of his wife crying hurt him more than anything that she could ever do to him.

He cleared his throat, "I talked to your father today. He has some leads on who took the photos. So far he is certain that Senator Davis was not involved in it and he did not set you up."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah."

There were a few moments of silence. Fitz was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Cyrus poked his head in the door, "Sir they are ready for us at the rally."

"Okay. Let me run upstairs and change right quick." Still holding Elijah, they went upstairs to his room so he could change.

Cyrus and Liv walked to the foyer and waited for him. Cyrus got close to her and whispered, "He misses you like crazy. This day has been killing him. Seeing Elijah was the happiest he has been all day. I don't know what happened between you two after I left but you need to fix it and come home. He can't make it without you and you know that you can't make it without him."

Fitz started coming down the stairs with Elijah on his shoulders. They were both smiling and laughing. When they reached the bottom step, Elijah said, "Ready mama?"

"Yeah, mama is ready."

X X

The rally was a huge success. Olivia and Fitz turned on the charm for the crowd. They held hands, posed for photos and greeted their constituents. They were happy or they pretended to be happy. Liv would talk with the women and tell them why they should vote for her husband. That was usually the only time they were separated. They played a few carnival games. Fitz won Olivia a stuff teddy bear which made for a great photo op. Elijah played with other children and jumped in the bounce house with them. Liv and Elijah joined Fitz on stage as he gave a small rally speech to the voters. Liv and Fitz even shared a slow dance on stage. Every time Fitz was near Liv, he wanted to ask her to come home with him. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. But he knew that this was not the time or the place.

The rally lasted until about 8pm. They all got back into the town car and took Cyrus home first. The ride to their house was quiet. Elijah had fallen asleep in Fitz's arms. He just held him and kept kissing him over and over. He really didn't want to let him go. He didn't think his heart could take another day of waking up without his son. When the car stopped at the house, Liv quickly opened the door. Fitz wanted to take Elijah in the house and lay him down in his bed but Liv stopped him at the front door.

"I got him. I will take it from here."

He held him for another second. He kissed him on the cheeks. "Goodnight, Buddy." He handed him to Liv. He looked at her as she opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. He walked back to the car. He told the driver to take him back to the mansion. His eyes started watering as he tried to fight back his tears. He thought about going home to an empty house and waking up to an empty bed. He was only a few minutes from the mansion but he knew that he couldn't go there alone.

"Driver, turn around and go back to my house."

The driver made a U-turn and went back to the house. They pulled up in the driveway, Fitz looked at the driver, "Give me a few minutes."

He walked up to the door and started banging on it. Liv came to the door surprised and shocked to see Fitz standing there. She opened the door and he walked right past her.

"Fitz, why are you here?"

"You are a spoiled brat, Livvie."

She was really shocked by his words and his tone, "Excuse me. I am what?"

He stood defiantly, "You heard me. When we first met, you read me like a book and told me all about myself. After you were done with me, I felt so lower than I ever felt in my life. No one has ever been that brutally honest with me. But it was exactly what I needed to hear. I just realized something as I was going to the mansion, I don't think anyone has ever been that brutally honest with you and I think it's about time."

She folded her arms in a defensive stance, "So you think I am a spoiled brat?"

"No, I think you are a spoiled, inconsiderate, selfish brat. You think the world revolves around you and your feelings. You didn't leave because you felt that I couldn't trust you. You left because I hurt your feelings. That's what you do when you don't get your way, Livvie. You run. You did the same thing with your daddy. You didn't like the way he treated you so you ran away to college. God forbid you own up to your mistakes. I am the one that is supposed to be angry. You should be begging for my forgiveness but here I stand asking you to come home. I give you the world and everything that could ask for. I drop everything for you and Elijah. None of this would be happening if you would have done the same. If you would have dropped your secret lunch and went to lunch with me instead like I asked, we wouldn't be in this situation."

He stopped to look at the expression on her face. His words were really hitting her. He felt bad for her but these are things that he needed to get off of his chest. "You and Elijah are my world and you just walked out. If you want to leave me then I can't stop you. I can hope and pray that you don't. I hope and pray that you will come to your senses and come home so we can work this out together. But I am not going to beg you to stay with me anymore. You can stay here and be miserable all you want but I am not going to spend another night away from my son." His emotions were starting to show as he was getting choked up thinking about Elijah. "I will not wake up in the morning and walk to my son's empty room and wonder what he is doing. I will not wonder if he is missing me as much as I am missing him. It took everything in me to let you bring him into this house. I have nothing left to give if I don't have my son. I love you but you are not taking him from me."

He walked into Elijah's room and picked him up in his arms. He walked back into the living room where Liv was still standing, "What happens now is up to you. I am going back to the mansion and I am putting my son in his bed and kissing him goodnight. If you want to stay here because you need time to think and be by yourself, then that's fine. But I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. I want you to come home. I don't like sleeping without you being in my arms. But I can't make you love you me if you don't want to." Fitz walked past her with Elijah in his arms. He got in the town car and told the driver to take him back to the mansion.

He felt a little better about going home now that he had his son. He said his peace. He told her how he felt. He walked into the mansion and took his son into his room. He placed him in his bed and kissed him on cheek.

"Good night, Elijah. Daddy loves you so much."

He walked back down stairs and sat on the bottom steps staring at the front door. After 10 minutes, he heard a key turn in the door. His heart sank as he saw Liv walk into the house wheeling her suitcase.

Her eyes lit up as she saw him sitting there waiting for her to come home. He stood as she walked towards him.

She stopped a few feet in front of him, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I caused this rift in our marriage and I had no right to walk out on you. Everything you said about me was true. It's time that I show you the same effort that you have always shown me. I promise to work overtime at regaining your trust and hopefully one day you will be able to love me again as much as I love you."

He walked up to her and put his arms around her, "I will never stop loving you. You are my first love."

"And you are mine." She pulled back from him a little so that she could look him in the eye, "What are we going to do about the photos and your campaign?"

He pulled her into him and they shared a beautiful kiss. He missed kissing and touching her. He pulled back from the kiss. He took her suitcase with one hand and took her hand with the other, "Let's just go to bed. We will worry about the rest of it tomorrow. I want to hold my wife all night and watch cartoons with my son in the morning."

She smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful plan to me." Together, they walked up the stairs and had a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

**So Yay! they are back together. He told her off just like she did him. Everything is not perfect but at least they are together.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok Guys! I hope you like this update. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 17

"Good Morning Sweetie!"

Fitz smiled as he heard her sweet voice speak to him. His smile grew bigger as he felt her lips touch his. He opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him on the edge of bed. He was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't feel her get out of the bed.

She stroked his hair, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Much better than I did the night before." The night before was horrible. He went to bed alone without his wife or his son. But last night, he went to sleep holding his wife and he had the peace of mind of knowing that his son was in his own bed. He thought about his son for a minute, "Where is Elijah?"

"Right beside you."

Fitz turned to find Elijah sleeping comfortably next to him in Liv's spot. He reached and pulled him close to him. He kissed him on the forehead as he squeezed him tightly, "God I love this boy so much." He turned to face Liv, "Thank you."

"Well I figured he could keep you company while I made you breakfast in bed." She showed him the tray of food that she had prepared on the nightstand.

He sat up in the bed, "Wow this looks amazing, baby."

She sat the tray in his lap, "Well, I figured that I need to start showing you how much I love and appreciate you. So I wanted to surprise you."

"I am definitely surprised. I have all my favorite foods and my two favorite people next to me. My day is already starting out great." He started eating and sampling his food. She made his bacon crispy and his eggs over well just the way he liked it.

She smiled as she saw that he was enjoying it. She hated to ruin the moment but they needed to talk about things before they could move any further. "Fitz can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby, you can ask me anything."

"When I came home last night and you were waiting for me on the stairs, how did you know I would come back?"

He sighed, "Honestly, I didn't. I was just hoping that I got through to you."

"How long would you have waited?"

"I was going to give you thirty minutes. I knew there was a chance that you may not come back because you are stubborn."

"Well we have that trait in common."

"Yes we do but I want to be clear about one thing. If you run again, I am not coming after you. You are supposed to stay here and fight to make this work."

"I promise I will stay and fight because you are worth fighting for."

He smiled, "No baby _we _are worth fighting for."

"So what are we going to do about the photos?"

He took her hand, "Your father said to let him handle it and for me to concentrate on you and Elijah. If the pictures do come out then we will cross that bridge then. Right now I want to work on us building a better and stronger marriage."

"I am so sorry for all of this."

He could tell that she was sincere. "It's okay. I am going to enjoy you making it up to me starting with this wonderful breakfast."

Elijah began to wake up. He giggled when he saw Fitz, "Dada!"

"Good morning man." He kissed him again.

Elijah sat up and saw Liv, "Mama!"

"Hey Elijah, you wanna watch Mickey Mouse in the bed with Daddy?"

"Yea." Liv turned the TV on to Mickey's Clubhouse. Fitz fed Elijah some of his breakfast while they watched TV.

Liv continued to sit on the edge of the bed and watched her two men bond over cartoons. They finished eating their breakfast and Liv took the tray back to the kitchen.

When she came back upstairs, Fitz and Elijah had scooted over so that she would have a spot in the bed next to Fitz. She got comfortable in the bed under the blanket with her men. Fitz lay in the middle where Liv would normally be but things were different. She realized that Fitz has always catered to her and her needs. He was right. She was a spoiled selfish brat. She knew that she had to work for his love too. She realized that she had to earn him.

She kissed him on his cheek and put her arm around his neck. He rested his head on her chest. She lightly stroked his hair, "I can't believe that you didn't offer me any of your breakfast."

He chuckled, "You, Mrs. Grant, are on punishment until further notice."

She let out a slight laugh, "Really, Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, so you have to take orders from me."

"Really? What type of orders?"

"Well for starters, you will have a bodyguard from now on."

She really wanted to argue with him but she had no leg to stand on, "Ok, what else?"

"You will let your associates deal with Senator Davis and any other clients that come on to you."

"Ok."

"We will have lunch together in private at least once a week. Elijah and I are going to be your top priority which means no more putting work or anything else before us."

"Ok, is there anything else?"  
"For right now, that will be enough."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "So does that mean that you will be able to join me for a picnic lunch today in the garden?"

He looked at her curiously, "I thought you were going to work today."

"No, I told you I took the rest of the week off. It is a beautiful autumn day in September so I have decided to use my free time and spoil you to death."

"In that case, I would love to join you for a picnic lunch." He pulled her back in for a kiss. He loved the way her lips felt pressed against his. Her kisses felt different. She felt different. She was no longer holding back her love for him. Eventually he would go back to the loving and considerate husband he always was but he was seriously going to enjoy his wife catering to him.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Fitz groaned as the knock at their bedroom door interrupted their kiss.

"Who is it?" He screamed.

"Sir, it's Cyrus. May I come in?"

Fitz straighten up, "Yeah, Cy, come on in."

"Sir, I was worried about you-" He stopped talking when he saw Liv and Elijah in the bed with Fitz. When he left them in the car the night before they looked like their separation was going to last a little longer. Cyrus was worried that Fitz may be depressed because he hadn't made it down to the office for work.

Liv smiled, "Good Morning, Cy! How are you doing on this beautiful morning?"

"Um-I am fine. I would ask how you are but I don't think I need to."

Elijah yelled, "Cy, Mickey!"

He responded to Elijah, "Yeah, Mickey." He looked at Fitz, still trying to figure out what happened, "Uh-Sir, you have a meeting with the head of the Department of Transportation in a half an hour."

"Yeah, um-cancel all of my appointments and clear my schedule."

Cyrus became agitated, "Sir, you cannot-" Liv put up her hand and stop Cyrus from talking.

She whispered to Fitz, "Honey, I know you want to stay in the bed with us all day but you are Governor of this great state. You need to go and do your job. I promise that we are not going anywhere. Besides, I have some planning to do for your lunch, dinner and dessert."

He whispered back to her, "When do I get dessert?"

"Tonight."

He kissed her lips again. He stopped when he realized Cyrus was still standing in the door waiting for him.

"Cyrus, I will be down in a few minutes."

Cyrus closed the door and went back to the office. Fitz kissed Liv and Elijah before getting up to take a quick shower to get dressed for his day.

X X

Fitz's morning was filled with boring meetings after meetings. He really could care less about what was being said. Cyrus controlled and ran most of the meetings as always. Fitz's mind was on his beautiful wife. It was hard to believe that just yesterday he felt like his world had crashed all around him. He didn't know up from down. He felt like the world was on top of him but today he was on top of the world. He had his family back and that is all that ever mattered to him.

Lunchtime finally rolled around. Liv walked into his office with a picnic basket in her arms. Fitz was very excited to see her.

Fitz spoke to his office full of people, "If you will excuse me, I have a lunch date with the most beautiful woman in the world right now. I will see everyone on the hill in two hours."

He walked over to Liv and took the basket from her arms. "Where is Elijah? Is he joining us?"

"He is napping right now. Chelsea is watching him while I cater to you."

She led the way out back to the garden area. Once they had made it to their spot, Liv laid out the blanket on the ground. She took the food and sodas out of the basket. She had made his favorite, Chicken Alfredo with extra sauce. He was shocked to know that she made it herself and not the chef in the kitchen. She wanted to bring a bottle of wine but she knew that he still had important work to do after their lunch. She poured their sodas in wine glasses and they raised them for a toast.

"Here's to love and second chances."

Fitz was impressed by her effort and thoughts that she put into planning this lunch. They talked and laughed like they hadn't done in ages. It reminded him of their first date except she was trying to impress him. He could feel himself falling more in love with her with every passing second.

Near the end of their lunch, Fitz felt the need to get some things that had been bothering him since the other day off of his chest. "I don't like that you came to me last."

His statement was so out of the blue that she didn't know what he was talking about at first, "What do you mean?"

"The other day when everything happened, I was the last to know. You went to your father first instead of coming to me. I am your husband. You are supposed to come to me first but instead I was last. That is what hurt me the most."

She felt bad about hurting him, "I am sorry about that. I will apologize for the rest of my life if I have to. I am just used to calling my dad when I am in trouble. I was upset and couldn't think straight. I just knew that you would be upset with me."

"Liv, you have to realize that you are not a little girl that still needs to run to daddy all the time. From now on, come to me first and we can handle it together."

"I promise baby. From now on, I will tell you first because you are my husband."

"Thank you."

They finished their lunch and Fitz ran to Capitol Hill for his afternoon budget meetings.

X X

Fitz came home to a romantic candlelit dinner for three. Liv had the chef prepare a steak and mashed potatoes dinner. They ate at the dining room table alone as a family for the first time in a while. Usually they would have company for dinner but it was family time. Fitz talked about his boring day and Liv listened to every detail. She had always taken an interest in his work and she usually gave him sound advice when he needed it. She was his voice of reason.

After dinner they sat down together and watched Thursday Night Football. The New England Patriots were playing the Denver Broncos. She gave him a beer and she had some wine. They supported the home team in their victory and even sent out a few tweets during the game. After the game was over, Fitz took a sleepy Elijah and put him into bed. Fitz wiped a tear away as he kissed his son goodnight. Liv watched him from the door.

They walked to their bedroom and closed the door. Fitz grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, "Now where is my dessert?"

She moved his arm from her waist and pushed back towards the bed. "First I want you to take off your shirt and lay on your stomach."

Fitz did as he was instructed. She went into the bathroom and changed into her new negliee that she had bought for the night. Then she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her massage oil. She straddled his back and drizzled it with a few drops of oil.

"Now I am going to give you a nice warm massage because you have had a stressful day and I want to help you relax."

He moaned as she gently massaged his back. Her hands were like magic. She worked his muscles and eased his tension. She worked on his back, neck and shoulders. He felt like he was in heaven. She gave him a good 15 minute back massage before turning him over to massage his chest. He enjoyed the chest massage better because he could see how beautiful she looked in her red negliee. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. What she was doing to him felt great but it was torture at the same time. His erection was dying to burst out of his pants.

After a 10 minute chest massage, she moved back and unbuckled the belt on his pants. He moaned with anticipation. When his erection was finally free, she started stroking it with her hands. She loved the way his eyes rolled back into his head. She always loved to please her husband sexually but she knew that she needed to step her game up outside the bedroom as well. His body jumped when he felt her mouth on his cock. He ran his hands through her hair as he felt her go deeper. She sucked his cock at a slow and steady rhythm at first using both her mouth and hand. His moans got louder as she increased the pace and suction. Fitz felt chills flow through his body. She was more than good. She was fucking amazing. When he felt his release getting close, he pulled out of her mouth.

She was shocked by his move, "What's wrong?"

He pulled her up to him and passionately tongue-kissed her in the mouth. He flipped them over placing her on the bottom. He rubbed his erection against her core. He pulled back from her mouth, "You are on punishment, remember? I decide when I am ready to come." He slowly started kissing his way down her body. When he reached her panties, he ripped them off of her, "Now I want my dessert." He put his face in her core and gave her a long slow lick. She moaned softly from the sensation. He parted her lips as he buried his face and tongue in her core.

She moaned louder as he wrote his name with his tongue. He wanted it to be known that she was his wife and that was his pussy. The more she tried to pull away the deeper he would go.

"Where ya going? You can't run away."

Moaning, she cried out, "Fitz, please."

"No, you need to be punished."

She gripped his hair when she reached her climax. He pulled back a little to let her body settle. She looked at him and he smiled. She knew he wasn't done with her.

"Fitz, please."

"No because I can't have my wife eating lunch with other men."

He buried his face back into her core. Her cries of ecstasy were music to his ears. He inserted two fingers while his tongue flicked her clit.

"Oh god, FITZ!"

"Yes baby, I love it when you say my name."

"Fitz, please baby. I can't take any more."

"You will take as much as I want to give you, Mrs. Grant." He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He tongue fucked her until she climax bigger than the last one. He licked her essence and slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth.

She could taste herself on his tongue. The head of his erection was at the tip of her core. She wanted to feel him inside of her so badly but he wouldn't enter her.

He pulled back from her mouth and stared at her.

"Fitz, I want you right now."

He would put the tip in to tease her and take it out. He could clearly see that he was driving her insane. "How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad." She was starting to feign for him.

"I don't think you deserve it."

"Yes I do."

"No because you know I don't like other men touching you."

"I promise it will never happen again."

He put the tip in one more time to tease her.

"This is my pussy and you are my wife. No man comes near either of you. Got it?"

"Yes, yes. I got it."

He pushed all the way inside of her. It was just want she needed. She pulled him back into her mouth letting their tongues wrestle. He raised one of her legs over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper with every thrust. She moaned in his mouth as he picked up the pace. When he started to go harder and rougher, she couldn't contain her screams anymore.

"Oh God. FITZ!"

"Yeah baby, whose is it?"

"All yours baby."

"Nobody touches you, Livvie."

He felt her walls clamp around his cock as she had her third orgasm. He slowed his pace and pulled out of her. She laid there for a minute trying to catch her breath. Fitz turned her over on her stomach. He got behind her and pulled up on her knees.

He whispered in her ear, "I know you didn't think I was done with you. You haven't been punished enough."

He entered her from behind. He grabbed her hips with one hand and the back hair with the other. He fucked her with same force and roughness as before.

She moaned with pleasure while he continued to whisper in her ear, "You are mine."

"Fitz, please."

"Come for me, Livvie."

He fucked her harder as he felt his release coming. Her walls clamped on his cock from her orgasm immediately releasing his. They both collapsed and laid there with Fitz on top of Liv trying to catch their breath. Fitz finally rolled off of her. When they both finally caught their breaths, Fitz pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her on the forehead, "I love you so much, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz. From here to the moon and back."

* * *

**This chapter had me feeling some type of way. I love jealous Fitz so you may see him a few more times. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to update! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 18

"Good Morning." Liv rolled over and reached for Fitz but there was one little problem. Fitz was not in the bed. She rubbed her eyes so that she could focus. She sat up on her elbows and looked towards the bathroom to see if he was in there but she noticed the door was open and he was nowhere to be found. Liv kept looking around the room for some sign that he was in there. She thought back to the night before. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after a night of amazing sex with her husband. She pulled back to cover to reveal that she was still in her sexy negligee from last night. She looked at her clock on her nightstand as she sat up. It read 10 am.

"Wow. I can't believe I slept that late." She got out of bed, went into the bathroom to shower and finish getting dressed for the day. In the shower she couldn't help but realize that today was Friday. Today was D-day. The pictures of her and Edison could be released to the press and ruin Fitz's chances of being elected.

She finally got dressed and walked down to Fitz's office. She opened the door to find Fitz and Elijah wrestling on the floor. She laughed at Elijah jumping on Fitz and pinning him to the ground.

"I won, dada."

Fitz laughed, "Yeah, you beat daddy." Fitz sat up and noticed Liv smiling in the doorway.

She walked into the office, "So this is how you two spend your mornings when I am not around." She bent down and kissed Fitz on the lips, "Good Morning, Governor Grant."

He smiled, "Good Morning, Mrs. Grant. I see that you slept well."

She smiled back at him, "I slept very well. I can't believe you let me sleep this late."

He gave her a smug look, "Well, Big Daddy put it on you last night and I figured that you needed to sleep it off so I got my man here dressed and fed. He is my helper today."

"Elijah is your helper? Really? The two of you seem like you are getting a lot of work done playing on the floor."

"What can I say? I am a hands-on dad."

Her thoughts started racing again, "Speaking of dads, have you heard from my dad?"

He sighed, "No, not yet. Been trying not to think about it."

"I told Edison that I would call him today but I wouldn't know what to tell him."

Fitz took her hand. They both got up from the floor and sat down on the couch, "Now I thought we agreed that your associates would handle all dealings with him from now on. Besides, I have every faith in your father. He said he would take care of it. I gave him my word that I would take care of you and Elijah. So let's not worry about it. If it comes out then we will handle it together."

She leaned back into his arms, "You're right. Let's just concentrate on right now."

Cyrus bursts into the room, "Well? Are we doomed or what?"

Fitz put his other arm around Liv's waist, "Calm down, Cyrus. We are not worried about it."

Cyrus looked from Fitz to Liv and back to Fitz, "Not worried? Are you serious? We are in the middle of a reelection campaign and hopefully we are going to mount a presidential campaign. If those pictures come out, we are dead in the water. But I guess I am the only one that is worried about that."

"Cyrus, Liv and I are not going to stress about it. It's out of our control."

Cyrus threw up his hands and walked out of the room. They could still hear him cussing and fussing as he walked away.

Fitz and Liv continued sitting there watching Elijah play with his toys. They both tried very hard to pretend like they weren't worried but deep down they really were.

Liv knew if anyone could kill this story, her father could.

X X

Eli stood over a man that had been beaten while one hand was cuffed to a radiator. His face was full of bruises and blood. The man was coughing trying to catch his breath. Eli pulled his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the man's head.

"Now, let me ask you one last time. Who are you working for and what does it have to do with my daughter?"

The man became really terrified. When Eli showed up at his door, he seemed harmless. The man had pretended that he didn't know what he was talking about. Out of nowhere Eli knocked him over the head and beat him to a bloody pulp. "Look, mister, it's not what you think. I work for Hollis Doyle. You know, Doyle Energy? He wanted to get some dirt on Senator Davis so he could blackmail him into voting for the new pipeline."

Eli cocked his gun and pointed back at his head, "What does any of that have to do with my daughter?"

The man started crying, "Nothing. Honestly, I didn't even know who she was until after the lunch. I just took the pictures."

"So you are telling me that my daughter was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Crying harder, "Yes!"

"Who else knows about the pictures?"

"Only me. Mr. Doyle told me to handle it myself. He wanted to keep his hands clean in case someone found out about the blackmail."

Eli pulled the gun back and walked over to the coffee table. He picked up the guy's phone and brought it to him, "This is what's going to happen. You are going to call your boss and tell him that Edison Davis couldn't be blackmailed. Then you are going to give me every copy of the pictures. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir." The man reached for his phone and dialed Hollis's cellphone. "Mr. Doyle, yeah this is Rick. I am calling to inform you that the plan is a no-go. I couldn't set him up." He paused, "Yes, sir. I will try the next time the vote comes up again. Take care." He hung up the phone and looked at Eli.

"Now where are the pictures?"

"The memory card is in my camera bag on the couch."

Eli got the memory card out of the bag. He put it in his pocket and walked back in front of the man.

"Thank you for being very cooperative. It's a shame that I have to kill you now."

The man tried to move and run but he couldn't. He started begging for his life, "Please mister. I gave you everything you wanted. Please let me go. I didn't do anything to you."

Eli slowly twisted his silencer onto his gun, "No but you made my baby girl cry and nobody makes her cry."

"Mister, I am sorry. I didn't know who she was. I thought she was just the governor's wife."

"She is more than the governor's wife. She is a highly respected business woman. She graduated the top of her class from Harvard Law. She is the mother of my grandchild but most importantly, she is the daughter of the CIA Director. In other words, you picked the wrong person. It seems like you were the person that was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mister please-" Eli shot him point blank in the head. He straightened up and walked out of the apartment. He got in his car and drove toward the train station. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Edison's number.

"Senator Davis, this is Eli Pope. Your problem has been taken care of. You can vote anyway you want."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Pope. I truly appreciate it."

"I didn't do it for you; I did it for my daughter. If you value your life at all then you will stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal."

Eli hung up the phone. He made it to the train station and hopped on the first train to Boston.

X X

Liv had spent most of the day in Fitz's office. She brought him lunch and gave him an afternoon shoulder massage when he seemed stressed. He spent most of the day on the phone dealing with congressional business. She tried to be the devoted wife. Part of her was aching to be in her office but she knew that her place was by her husband's side.

Lauren came to door, "Mrs. Grant, your associate Huck is here for you."

Fitz looked at her strangely because she was not supposed to be dealing with work this week. Liv gave him a slight smile as she left the office to talk to Huck. She returned in 5 minutes with something behind her back.

She walked up to Fitz's desk and pulled a brand new laptop from behind her back. "Surprise baby!"

Fitz was shocked and completely surprised. "Baby what is this?"  
"I know that I am the reason that you broke your laptop and I wanted to surprise you with a new one."

"I don't believe this." He got up from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk beside her.

"Huck was able to salvage some of work from your old computer thanks to Cyrus's help. He managed to save all of your speeches for the campaign so you are set for the rally tomorrow."

Fitz put his arm around her waist, "You are so amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well it was my fault so the least I could do is try to make it right."

"I love you so much." He kissed her gently and lovingly.

Lauren interrupted, "Excuse me, sir and ma'am, Mrs. Grant's father is here to see you."

Fitz and Liv suddenly became nervous. Why was her father here? He said that he would call when he had some news. Maybe he did have some news. Maybe he had some bad news and he didn't want to tell them over the phone.

Fitz pulled back from Liv, "Send him in, Lauren."

Eli walked into the office with a serious look on his face. As soon as he saw his grandson, his heart started to melt. He had a huge smile on his face when Elijah ran to hug him.

"Paw Paw!"

"Hey big boy!" He picked him up in his arms, "You are getting so big. Paw Paw has really missed you."

Liv had a slight smile on her face seeing her father bonding with her son but her mind kept thinking something must be wrong. "Dad, what's wrong? What is going on?"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean? I came to see my daughter and grandson."

"Really? You took the train in the middle of a workday just to see us?"

He sighed, "Ok fine, I do have some news."

Liv's heart started pounding. Her nerves were in overdrive, "I knew it. I just knew it. You couldn't stop the pictures from coming out. We are screwed. I fucked up and now I have ruined Fitz's chances for reelection-"

"Olivia, will you calm down?"

Liv looked at her father and something about his voice calmed her spirit. "Okay, Dad give it to us straight."

Eli sat down on the couch with Elijah on his knee. He thought back to the guy he had killed a few hours before, the guy that was a threat to his daughter's happiness. "Everything has been taken care of."

She sat down beside him, "What do you mean? Taken care of?"

"The guy was after Edison. It had nothing to do with you or Fitz. I stopped the guy from the releasing the pictures. Like I said, everything has been taken care of."

Liv let out a squeal as she hugged her dad. "Thank you daddy! You are the best." She jumped up and hugged Fitz, "This is wonderful news! I got to go find Cyrus and tell him before he has an aneurysm."

Liv ran out excited to share the news while Fitz looked at Eli, "Thank you for helping us, dad. I just have one question. What happened to guy?"

Eli looked at him, "The less you know, the better."

"So is that what you do? You kill people because they are mean to your little girl."

"No I protect her. I have always protected her."

"I am her husband. It is my job to protect her. She is not your little girl. She is my wife."

"She will always be my little girl!" Eli stood up and put Elijah down, "My daughter called me hysterical and afraid. She was afraid that you would leave her once you saw the pictures. I did what any father in my position would have done. Her happiness is the only thing that matters to me."

"Her happiness matters to me as well. She needs to learn that she can come to me when she has a problem instead of running to you to fix it."

"I just saved your election and possibly your presidency."

"We both know you didn't do this for me. We also know that it would crush her heart if she knew that you kill the man."

"That's why I didn't tell her. The less she knows the better." Eli kissed his grandson on the forehead and walked out of the office.

Liv met up with him as he stood in the foyer, "Thank you so much daddy. You are truly the best."

"Anything for you." They hugged and kissed each other goodbye.

After her father left Liv went back into Fitz's office with a huge smile on her face, "Cyrus took the news well. He is scheduling more campaign stops for us at the moment." She stopped talking when she noticed Fitz's demeanor was strange. "What's wrong, Fitz? This is good news. I thought you would be happy."

"I don't want you going to your father for help again."

"He just saved our asses. The least you could do is be happy about it. He is my father."

"I am your husband and I should be the number one man in your life not your father."

"Fitz, you are the number one man in my life. That is why I went to my father. I was worried that I would lose you."

"Don't be worried. Next time, tell me first and we can work through whatever problems we have. But we are no longer asking your father for help. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I have been in a real funk for the past two weeks. My cousin died and I have been grieving hard. She was like a sister to me. It was one of those deaths that make you want to question God but i had to remember to trust his plans.  
**

**My oldest son had his kindergarten graduation so that kind of cheered me up. Then yesterday we spent the day at the beach and i have decided to rejoin the land of living. I want to thank you all for hanging in there with me. THIS TOO SHALL PASS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys. Here is the latest update. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 19

A few months had passed since the incident. Things between Liv and Fitz had gotten better. Liv's transformation was a real eye opener. The little things that Fitz always did for her, she took them for granted. Nana told her before, "Sometimes you never notice what a person does for you until they stop doing it." Fitz didn't _completely_ stop doing nice things for her. He took a break for a few weeks. Liv was the one making the effort to do nice things for him which was really unusual for her.

Things were getting back to normal. They spent a few days on the campaign trail and made family time as well. Liv was back at work with her new body guard, Angela. Fitz got her a female body guard because he knew that she would be spending a lot of time with that person and he wasn't comfortable having another man spending time with his wife. Liv didn't like having a bodyguard but she had already agreed to it. Liv did notice that Angela had a thing for Brian which she thought was kind of cute.

Today she was working in the office with her associates tackling the problems of their many clients when Abby knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Abby walked in and sat down in a chair, "Liv, I need to take some time off next month."

"Ok. Is something wrong?"

"David wants to take me to meet his parents and then we are going on a romantic vacation."

Liv leaned back in her seat, "Wow that sounds nice."

Abby gave a slight smile and said, "I think he is going to ask me to marry him but I am not sure that I want to."

"Why not?"

"Well my parents divorced when I was younger so marriage has always been a real turn off for me. Then I look at you and Fitz and I want that."

"What do you mean?"

"I like how you two always put the needs of each other before your own. I like how you compromise and do things even though you really don't want to. But you do it out of love and not obligation. My parents always made it seem like they were obligated to do things. That is why their marriage didn't work."

"Abby, Fitz and I are not perfect. We make mistakes. I wasn't sure that our marriage would survive-"

"But it did, Liv. I see you trying hard every day. Your work used to come first but now you are making the effort to put your family first. You have this glow around you. I want that too but I am scared to repeat my parents' mistakes."

"I love my husband, Abby. I love him more than anything. My past mistakes are what led me to him and my current mistakes almost made me lose him. I don't have all the answers or some big secret to making a marriage work. What I have learned is that marriage takes two people. I can't carry this marriage by myself and neither can he. We are both have to be willing to fight for this marriage. If you love David and you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with him, then I say get married. But only you can make that decision. Like I said, Fitz and I are not perfect. There are days when I want to kill him but then I remember that I value my freedom too much. Just listen to your heart and make the decision that is best for you."

"Ok." Abby got up from her seat. "Thank you Liv." She walked out of her office and went back to work.

Liv looked at her watch and noticed it was 5:30. She quickly shut down her computer and packed her things to go home. Tonight was her night to make dinner and she had planned for everyone to make their own personal pizza. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked into the conference room where everyone was sitting.

"Sorry guys but I am going to head out for the night. I need to stop by the grocery store on my way home. Make sure you lock up when you leave and call me if you need me. Good Night!"

Everybody said, "Good night" as she walked out the door. Angela was sitting down waiting for her by the elevator. They made their way to the car in the garage. Liv was thankful that Fitz didn't make her get a chauffeur as well as a bodyguard. She felt that she still had a little bit of her independence.

She stopped at the local grocery store to buy the items for dinner. Shopping always took longer because everyone always wanted to take a picture with the Governor's wife. Her husband had been Governor for almost three years and she still was not used to the attention. Angela always kept the crowds at bay which she really appreciated. Times like this she was thankful to have a bodyguard.

After getting everything she needed, she finally made it home. The staff took the groceries in the kitchen while she walked to Elijah's playroom.

"Hey Mom! How was your day?"

Maya looked up from her book to speak to Olivia, "We had a good day. I read to him. We went over the alphabets and his book of first words. He played and took a nap. We had fun."

Liv sat down next to her mom, "I am so grateful to have you. You have been a lifesaver."

Maya put her arms around her, "Well, your Nana helped me with you. It's the least I could do besides I really enjoy spending time with Elijah. He is amazing. So far he is nothing like your father."

Liv smiled, "Speaking of daddy, have you noticed something strange going on between him and Fitz?"

Maya looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the last few times we have been together, I got a bad vibe from the two of them. Like two Alpha males competing for a piece of meat or something."

Maya chuckled, "Honey, they are competing and you are the meat."

Liv looked at her funny, "I am the meat?"

"Yes. You have to find a way to balance your life. You need to decide if you are going to be daddy's little girl or your husband's wife because you can no longer be both."

"Come on, Mom. Be serious."

"Livvie, I am serious. You CAN'T be both anymore. The bible teaches that 'a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh.' That applies to a woman also. You can't run to your father every time someone is mean to you or you don't get your way."

"Mom, you are being ridiculous. Fitz and Daddy know that I love them both separately but equally. I mean, I can't just throw my father to the side. He is my father. I chose Fitz before and Dad hated my guts. Things are finally getting back right between us. I don't want to mess that up."

"Marriage is a rite of passage, Liv. It's when a father gives his daughter to her new husband. You never had that rite of passage because your father wasn't there. That is why you are torn. That is why your father still sees you as his little girl. That is also why you act like his little girl. But you need to decide because the two men in your life are fighting over you but only one can win."

"I will think about it." She got up from the couch, "We are making pizza tonight. Do you want something?"

"No, your chef made me some dinner. I will just eat in my room and finish my book."

"Ok. Come on, Elijah. Let's go get daddy.

They walked down the stairs just as Fitz was walking some of his cabinet members to the door. Liv and Elijah shook their hands and wished them well. Fitz closed the door and walked towards Liv giving her a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Sexy. How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. I was upstairs talking to my mom. How was your day?"

"You know same old, same old. One boring meeting after another. Cyrus took off early and left me alone to be bored to death. How was your day?"

"Good. We got a new client today and settled another one out of court."

"The circle of life, huh?"

"I guess. I got the toppings for the pizza tonight. Are you hungry?"

He picked up Elijah, "I am starving. I had to work through lunch. I miss you being home to take care of me."

"I know but I enjoy my work too baby. But I did miss you and I thought about you all day."

They walked into the kitchen. They each put on their aprons. Elijah had his own custom apron the read, "Little Chef."

They help each other make their own personal sized pizza. Elijah only ate cheese pizza so his pizza was easy to make. Liv made herself a pepperoni and sausage pizza while Fitz made a supreme pizza. They talked more in depth about their day while their pizzas were cooking. Liv told him about Abby's situation. Then she told him about the conversation that she had with her mother.

"I agree with your mother, Liv. You have to make a choice."

She took the pizzas out of the oven, "Are you saying that I have to choose between you or my father?"

"Liv, I am saying that only one of us can be your superhero. We both love you and want to protect you but we are starting to get in each other's way."

"What does that supposed to mean, Fitz?"

"Your father is dangerous, Liv. He has threatened every guy you ever went out with. He knows that I don't fear him. If things keep going the way they are, I may end up on his bad side."

Liv laughed it off, "My father is not dangerous. He was doing what a father does. He didn't want me to get hurt."

"What happens if I hurt you?"

She carefully cut each pizza, "Are you planning on doing that?"

"No but what if I do or say something that makes you cry and you run to your father. What will stop him from coming after me?"

She laughed it off again, "Fitz, you are being silly. My father loves you. He knows that we argue and fight sometimes. He is not going to hurt you or anyone else for being mean to me. He is a big push-over."

Fitz was starting to get frustrated, "Liv, your father loves you. He tolerates me because you are my wife and I am Elijah's father. If I hurt you, I truly believe that your father would kill me."

Liv didn't like his tone, "Fitz, my father is not a killer. He wouldn't hurt you or anyone else. He is the CIA director. He sits behind a desk all day. He doesn't even carry a gun. So why are you speaking about my father that way?"

Fitz thought hard for a moment. He finally decided that she needed to know the truth, "Livvie, your father killed that photographer that took the pictures of you and Edison."

Liv's eyes widen as he spoke the words. She couldn't believe what he was saying, "No, you are wrong. My father wouldn't do that."

"Yes he would and he did."

She took her apron off and folded neatly, "Did my father tell you that he killed the guy?"

"Not in so many words."

"So no then."

Fitz could see the look of disbelief on her face, "Liv, I am your husband. I have no reason to lie to you about this. Your father is a killer and he killed that man because he made you cry."

"I will not stand here and listen to you say these lies about my father."

A voice out of nowhere said, "It's true."

Liv turned to see her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her dinner tray in her hand. "What?"

"Livvie, I have tried to pretend that I didn't know what your father does for a living. I told you that being a CIA director was mainly a desk job because that's the lie I wanted to believe myself. But your father is a killer."

Liv started walking backwards away from her mother, "No you are lying to me."

"I wish I were but it's true. Your father doesn't think straight when it comes to you. Fitz is right. Your father would probably kill him if he ever hurt you."

Liv looked at Fitz as he walked towards her. She started crying as he hugged her. He hugged her tightly while she cried on his shoulder. Fitz and Maya made eye contact for a second.

Maya put her tray on the counter and grabbed Elijah's pizza, "Come Elijah. You can eat with me and watch cartoons."

"Yay!" He quickly ran out of the kitchen.

Liv cried for a few more minutes before she regained her composure. Fitz felt bad for telling her but he also felt that she needed to know the truth. She had lived in a bubble for so long and now that bubble had burst. She pulled away from him wiping tears from her eyes. Without saying a word, she grabbed their pizzas off the counter and placed them on the table. They slowly sat down at the dinner table. They ate their pizza without speaking a word to each other. Fitz knew she needed time to process this new information. He didn't want to push. After dinner, they walked to their bedrooms holding each other's hand. They said their goodnights to Elijah before turning in for the night.

After they changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed, Fitz put his arms around her again and held her tightly, "Are you alright?"

She turned to face him, "I just found out that my father is a killer and my mother has basically lied to me my entire life. Do you really think that I am alright?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take some of this pain away."

"Thank you for telling me the truth. You are the only one that hasn't lied to me. I was living in my own little world but now I see the world for what it really is. My mother was right. I can't be both. From now on, I am your wife. You are the only superhero that I need."

"Baby you are all I have ever needed."

"Sorry that our dinner was ruined."

"Nothing was ruined. We ate good and now I get to go to sleep with you in my arms. That's still a win in my book." He cupped her face as he kissed her soft lips. He pulled back to see a smile come across her face.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too, Livvie. To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back." She tried to sleep but she couldn't. All night she thought of father killing a man and it was all her fault. She finally knew what her mother meant earlier. She was right. She couldn't be both. Reality was she could no longer be daddy's little girl.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's time for Liv to grow up and be a big girl lol. **

**I want to thank everyone for their condolences. You guys are so amazing. I truly appreciate every single one of you. You give my life purpose and meaning. For that, i want to say thank you. Till next time...**


End file.
